Summer Rose
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cuando Edward está en su permiso de verano del Ejército, Bella descubre que está embarazada, un día antes de que él regrese a la base. Cuando algo sale mal en una misión, Bella se queda asustada y ansiosa, preguntándose si Edward volverá a casa para conocer a su Summer Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Summer Rose**

 **Summary:** TRADUCCIÓN. Cuando Edward está en su permiso de verano del Ejército, Bella descubre que está embarazada, un día antes de que él regrese a la base. Cuando algo sale mal en una misión, Bella se queda asustada y ansiosa, preguntándose si Edward volverá a casa para conocer a su Summer Rose.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **POV Edward.**

—¿Y qué hay de Bella y tu hija? —me grita él—. No puedo dejarte. Bella me mataría.

Sonrío ante el pensamiento de Bella desatando su furia contra él. En ocasiones ella puede ser muy atemorizante.

—Dile… dile que la amo demasiado.

—Díselo tú mismo —dice enojado.

—Em. —Tomo su brazo mientras toso un chorro de sangre directo en su pecho—. No puedo.

—¡No te atrevas a rendirte, Edward Masen! —grita con sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, como si estuviera buscando algo. Mete su mano en uno de mis bolsillos y saca una fotografía, sosteniéndola frente a mí. Rosalie me la había mandado en un email el día anterior. Reprimo un sollozo cuando Emmett me tiende la fotografía mientras se aferra al cuello de mi uniforme con su mano libre—. Tienes que luchar por Bella y por la bebé que están esperando. —Las lágrimas corren por su rostro sin pena alguna y el tono de su voz se vuelve histérico—. ¡Pelea por tu familia, con un demonio!

Pongo mi mano arriba de la suya mientras él sostiene mi ropa con más fuerza, apretándola un poco. Llevo la fotografía a mis labios, besándola suavemente antes de cerrar mis ojos y susurrar un: «Te quiero, hombre.»

La voz de Emmett comienza a sonar como si viniera de un túnel lejano, y luego todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Yani y yo estamos de vuelta con una nueva traducción que hemos venido esperando desde hace tiempo, así que las más emocionadas, somos nosotras, jaja.**

 **Con este pequeño prólogo comenzamos con Summer Rose. Espero que les haya gustado y que se animen a leer el primer capítulo, el cuál se publicará muy pronto, así que estén atentxs :)**

 **¡Espero sus reviews y nos leeremos pronto!**

 **xx**


	2. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s / 10223249 / 1 / Summer-Rose**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **POV Edward.**

Conocí a Emmett en una feria de universidades a la que fui en preparatoria. Él estaba en su segundo año de la universidad, estudiando para convertirse en un entrenador profesional certificado. Él siempre había sido esta enorme masa de músculos que es ahora.

Dijo que tan pronto como me vio, notó que parecía un poco perdido y que le recordaba a su hermano pequeño, Seth, y que sentía la necesidad de velar por mí. Me puso bajo su cuidado, enseñándome el campus, señalando las cafeterías a las que debería ir y cuáles evitar; me mostró dónde se ubicaba la biblioteca y el campo de fútbol, enseñándome diferentes atajos para llegar a ellos.

Cuando llegó la hora de irme, me dio su email y su número de teléfono, diciéndome que me mantuviera en contacto en cualquier momento si llegaba a tener preguntas sobre la universidad. Después de eso, mi decisión sobre la universidad a la cual iría fue mucho más fácil.

Él estaba en las puertas de mi dormitorio el primer día de clases y me ayudó a instalarme. Me invitó a la cena para celebrar el "primer día de libertad", así como para tener una conversación, que nosotros ya habíamos tenido, con sus hermanos.

Así fue cómo conocí a Bella.

Tan pronto como la vi, me robó el aliento.

Ella está de pie mientras Emmett y yo nos acercamos a la mesa, sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras los míos hacen lo mismo. Está usando un vestido de coctel, de color caramelo, con un corte a medio muslo. Su cabello descansa sobre su hombro izquierdo de manera casual pero aun así se ve perfecto.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, sus mejillas se tornan de un ligero color rosa y sus labios se estiran en una suave sonrisa. Le regreso el gesto, antes de mirar a Seth y asentir hacia él a manera de saludo. Ya me había reunido con él y con su otra hermana, Leah, en algunas ocasiones en las que he estado con Emmett, pero Bella nunca se había aparecido.

Cuando ambos se aclaran la garganta, rompiendo nuestras miradas, me pregunto si ambos la habrán mantenido lejos de manera deliberada.

—Ed, ella es Bella —dice Emmett, señalándola—. Bella, Edward.

—Hola... Es lindo conocerte al fin —decimos al mismo tiempo, causando que Bella ría.

—¿Nos sentamos? —dice, mirando a la mesa.

Me apresuro a sacar la silla para ella —como mi padre me enseñó— y ella murmura un agradecimiento y me sonríe con timidez.

Miro a Seth, quien tiene una ceja alzada y me mira con curiosidad, y a Emmett, quien sacude su cabeza con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

—¿Dónde está Leah? —pregunto, rompiendo el silencio.

—Está en una cena con Jake —responde Seth, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Conoces a Jake? —pregunta Bella, curiosa.

—He escuchado de él —respondo, encogiéndome de hombros—. No lo he conocido.

—Es bueno saber que no soy la única a la que no habías conocido —dice, sonriéndome.

—Oye, no es nuestra culpa de que siempre estés al lado de Alice y Jasper —dice Emmett.

Bella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Jazzy no siempre está con nosotras.

—¿Ahora lo llamas Jazzy? —Emmett resopla—. ¿También cargas sus bolas en tu bolso?

Siento una ola de decepción y celos por este "Jazzy" que nunca he conocido.

—¿Quiénes son Alice y Jazzy? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Mi mejor amiga y su novio —dice Bella de manera casual, poniendo su mano bajo su barbilla. Toma un pedazo de pan con su mano libre y mira a Emmett—. Y no cargo con sus bolas en mi bolsa —continúa, señalándolo con su pedazo de pan—. Ali lo hace. Solo lo llamo así para molestarlo.

Seth se ríe con ganas, partiendo un pedazo de pan por la mitad y arrojándoselo a Bella. Emmett sacude la cabeza con diversión, con su boca curvada en una sonrisa. Me rio con ellos, la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Bella hace que sus ojos brillen y que su humor sea contagioso.

La camarera se acerca a la mesa y ordenamos la comida y bebidas. Hablamos mientras esperamos la comida, conociéndonos un poco más. Ya sé que Seth está estudiando mecánica automotriz, debido a su amor por los autos. Pero descubro que Bella ama a los niños y ayudar a la gente, así que está estudiando psicología y sociología para convertirse en una trabajadora social o una terapeuta infantil. De acuerdo a Seth, era una completa nerd en la preparatoria y se graduó con honores, así es cómo se ganó una beca en la universidad de Emmett… mi universidad. No puedo evitar sonreír al saber que estaremos más cerca de lo que originalmente pensé.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes para el futuro, Edward? —pregunta Bella.

—Quiero ser pediatra.

—Oh, ten cuidado —Emmett ríe—. Todo lo que tenga que ver con los niños derrite a Bella.

Bella frunce el ceño hacia él con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Eso no es cierto —murmura.

—¿Así que sigues en pre-medicina? —pregunta Seth, continuando la conversación.

—Si.

—¿En qué te vas a especializar? —pregunta Bella.

—Bioquímica y Genética.

—Bien por ti, hombre —dice Emmett, sonriendo con orgullo.

—Así que, Em, ¿qué hay con tu nuevo corte de cabello? —pregunta Seth con humor, arqueando una ceja.

Uh-oh. Parece que tendremos esta conversación antes de lo que Emmett planeaba. Emmett me mira con rapidez, pidiéndome en silencio no decir nada. Unas semanas antes, estábamos en su dormitorio cuando vi un panfleto de la milicia de los Estados Unidos en su mesa. Me dijo que había sido contactado por un reclutador, tuvo algunas reuniones con soldados veteranos y había decido unirse al Ejército.

—Uh, tú sabes. —Emmett pasa una mano por su cabeza y se rasca la nuca—. Solo quería un cambio.

Bella lo mira, tomando un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

—¿Rose lo ha visto?

—Sí, ella amaba tus rizos —bromea Seth, batiendo sus pestañas.

—Aw. Ahora no tiene nada que agarrar —dice Bella, arqueando las cejas de manera sugestiva hacia él y riendo.

Seth gime en disgusto.

—Qué asco.

Un hombre alto, con un corte similar al de Emmett, se acerca a nuestra mesa.

—Buenas tardes, soldado Swan. ¿Cómo está?

Los ojos de Emmett se agrandan del shock, pero se pone de pie con rapidez, saludando al hombre.

—Buenas tardes, sargento Denali. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Usted? —pregunta con amabilidad.

—Estoy bien. ¿Espera con ansias comenzar el entrenamiento básico de combate? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

La mano de Bella vuela a su boca.

—¿Entrenamiento básico de combate? —pregunta, poniéndose pálida.

Emmett mira hacia nosotros tres.

—Uh…

—Oh —dice el sargento—. ¿No les has dicho?

—No —murmura Emmett.

—Mis disculpas —dice el sargento Denali con sinceridad, palmeando el hombro de Emmett—. Te dejo por el resto de la velada.

—Bueno, eso explica el cabello —dice Seth abruptamente, con voz fría.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos? —susurra Bella con tristeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Emmett se sienta lentamente, acercando su silla a la de ella.

—Se los iba a decir esta noche, Bells —dice él, tomando su mano—. Él me ganó en hacerlo.

Ella sacude la cabeza, removiendo su mano de entre las de él.

—Pero inicias el entrenamiento la siguiente semana.

—Debiste decirnos tan pronto como lo decidiste —sisea Seth.

Todos miramos a Bella cuando la oímos jadear de repente.

—¿Rosalie lo sabe? —pregunta horrorizada.

—Claro que lo sabe —dice Seth enojado—. No se lo ocultaría a ella.

—Cálmate, Seth —le digo—. Es su decisión.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —pregunta incrédulo, parándose con rapidez, causando que la silla se caiga.

Asiento, confirmando su pregunta.

—Vi un panfleto en su mesa del dormitorio.

Él apunta hacia mí, con los ojos llenos de furia.

—Debiste decirnos.

—No había conocido a Bella hasta esta noche, ¿y tú querías que le dijera que su hermano se unirá al ejército? —le replico con enojo—. No me correspondía decirlo.

—Seth, Edward tiene razón —susurra Bella.

Seth se ríe con enojo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que estás de acuerdo con él.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —pregunta Bella con incredulidad, poniéndose de pie.

—Necesitas controlarte, hermano —le advierte Emmett.

—Como sea —murmura Seth antes de salir del lugar.

Emmett maldice, mirando entre la puerta por donde su hermano salió y donde Bella sigue de pie. Ella asiente en dirección a la salida, diciéndole que vaya tras Seth. Emmett besa la frente de Bella y le dice que hablarán más tarde, antes de pagar la cuenta y salir del lugar.

Bella deja salir un suspiro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras los frota con suavidad.

—Bueno, eso fue divertido —murmura.

Me quito la chaqueta y la pongo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Vamos —le digo, guiándola fuera del restaurante.

Esa noche fue el inicio de una amistad que rápidamente se volvió un hermoso romance.

* * *

La noche en la que le digo a Bella que voy a dejar la escuela para unirme a Emmett en el ejército, nos estamos acercando a nuestro tercer año en la universidad y habíamos celebrado nuestro tercer aniversario unos días atrás. La conversación sigue el mismo curso que la primera vez que nos conocimos.

La llevo a cenar y a ver una película; es una hermosa y cálida noche.

Estamos caminando por la playa cuando le digo. Ella se queda en silencio, viéndome con shock hasta que por fin se da cuenta de lo que dije. Las lágrimas se juntan en sus ojos y comienza a golpearme y a gritarme.

La tomo de las muñecas para que deje de golpearme.

—Nena, detente.

Ella sigue intentándolo y trata de alejarse de mí.

—¡No! —solloza, con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro—. ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?! Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí ver a Emmett partir y ahora tú... —Su voz se rompe y ella reprime un sollozo—, ¡¿tú decides unírtele?!

—Lo sé, amor, pero míralo ahora. —La atraigo hacia mí, entrelazando nuestras manos—. Él está haciendo tanto bien por allá. Está bien.

—¡Eso no lo hace bien! —exclama, a punto de la histeria—. ¡Él puede estar en medio de una explosión en cualquier momento!

Acuno su rostro entre mis manos y ella pone las suyas arriba de las mías.

—¿Qué pasó con convertirte en pediatra y ayudar a los niños enfermos? —susurra con tristeza.

Junto mi frente con la suya.

—Tengo que hacer esto —murmuro contra sus labios, antes de besarla con suavidad.

Me responde con fuerza, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrae hacia ella. Tan fuerte, como si quisiera adentrarse en mi piel para poder venir conmigo y no tener que estar separados. Cuando rompo nuestra unión, aparto el cabello de su rostro y la beso con suavidad en la nariz.

Cuando nos sentamos en la arena, Bella descansa su cabeza en mi hombro y sus piernas están encima de las mías. Automáticamente, entrelazo nuestras manos y las dejo sobre nuestras rodillas. Siento la humedad en mi hombro antes de escuchar su sollozo. Enredo mis brazos a su alrededor mientras los sollozos sacuden su cuerpo.

Alzo su barbilla con mi dedo índice y cuando ella me mira con esos hermosos ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, no puedo evitar las mías.

—Estaré bien.

Cierra los ojos.

—Tú no sabes eso —murmura.

—Lo estaré —le aseguro de nuevo, besando su mejilla.

Juego con su mano izquierda, haciendo círculos en el tercer dedo. Me arrodillo frente a ella.

—Nena, sé que va a ser difícil cuando me vaya, pero cuando mires a la luna, quiero que recuerdes que estaré mirando la misma luna. —Bella se reclina contra mi palma cuando pongo mi mano en su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos—. Tú iluminaste mi vida desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Te amo demasiado, Bella. Sé que me iré y que te dejaré atrás, pero eso no significa que quiero dejarte atrás por siempre. —Saco la pequeña cajita que ha estado en mi bolsillo por toda la noche y la dejo en su mano—. Quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida.

Sus ojos se agrandan y mira hacia abajo para ver lo que hay en mi mano.

—Edward —jadea, con las manos en la boca.

—Quiero hacerte completamente mía antes de que me vaya —le digo mientras saco el anillo de la caja—. Bella Marie Swan, el amor de mi vida, mi razón de vivir —levanto su mano izquierda sin dejar de mirarla—, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Asiente con fuerza, arrodillándose frente a mí. Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro mientras deslizo el anillo en su dedo. Lágrimas de felicidad corren por su rostro mientras enreda sus brazos en mi cuello y se inclina hacia mí.

—Sí, me casaré contigo —murmura contra mis labios.

* * *

 **Debo decir que estoy fascinada con la respuesta que tuvo Summer Rose. Yani y yo estamos sorprendidas, pero muy felices al ver que la historia llegó casi a los 100 seguidores y a 23 reviews. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo :´)**

 **¡Aquí tienen el primer capítulo! Vemos un poco de la relación de Emmett con Edward y de él con Bella, con todo y propuesta de matrimonio, jajaja. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **No olviden dejar su review ;) si bien algunas veces olvido contestarles, no duden de que leo y aprecio cada uno de ellos.**

 **De nuevo, gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

 **xx**


	3. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Canción del capítulo: 'Kiss Me' de Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **POV Edward.**

Bella y yo estamos recostados juntos bajo las estrellas, discutiendo mi decisión de dejar la escuela y unirme al ejército.

Mi brazo derecho está tendido en la arena, actuando como su almohada, mientras la cabeza de Bella está en mi hombro. El reflejo de las estrellas en el cielo hace brillar sus ojos.

Entierro mi nariz en su cabello y la esencia de durazno de su champú envuelve todos mis sentidos, haciendo pesados mis párpados. Cerrando los ojos, beso su sien.

—Di algo —murmuro contra la suavidad de su piel. Suspirando, ella sonríe con suavidad.

—No hay nada que decir —dice mientras juega con su mano izquierda, girando el anillo de compromiso—. Pareces muy decidido al respecto.

—Sé que puede parecer egoísta…

—Yo no creo que seas egoísta —me interrumpe, sentándose y poniendo sus manos en mi pecho, mirándome a los ojos—. Sé que actué como loca hace un rato, pero apoyo tu decisión, Edward.

Acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, le sonrío con amor.

—Solo quiero que sepas que no fue una decisión que tomé a la ligera.

Asintiendo, ella se acerca más a mí hasta que roza su nariz con la mía.

—Confío en ti —susurra—. Y te amo.

Paso mis dedos por su brazo, causándole escalofríos mientras ella tiembla un poco. Moviendo mi mano hacia el cabello en su nuca, masajeo el área con suavidad.

—También te amo —contesto, inclinándome para presionar mis labios contra los suyos.

El amor y la fe que Bella siente hacia mí me dejan sorprendido. Que ella acepte y apoye mi decisión de enlistarme en el ejército; sin importar sus miedos, pensamientos o sus experiencias pasadas, es un acto de valentía y altruismo. Mi corazón se expande por el amor que siento por ella y mi alma se eleva por la devoción que ella me da.

—¿Te enlistarás después de que nos casemos? —pregunta en voz baja, su boca se curva en una media sonrisa.

—Sí. Básicamente tengo que comenzar con el entrenamiento básico de combate después de que me enliste. —Enredo mis brazos a su alrededor, sosteniéndola contra mí—. No quiero intercambiar nuestros votos en un registro civil. Quiero que tengas una boda real.

Bella gira su cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me gustaría eso.

—Sin mencionar tener una luna de miel adecuada —le digo, moviendo mis cejas.

Bella me golpea el hombro y se reclina contra mi pecho, con su cuerpo sacudiéndose de la risa. El calor de su sonrojo se siente agradable contra mi piel.

Bella y yo nos quedamos en la playa por un rato más; escuchando las olas chocar contra las rocas hasta que el aire frío nos obliga a regresar a la calidez de nuestro hogar.

* * *

Todos tienen curiosidad por saber la razón por la que Bella y yo invitamos a cenar a toda la familia. Alice automáticamente salta a la conclusión de que Bella está embarazada, lo que sirve como entretenimiento por el resto de la noche. Bella parece nerviosa, así que trato de reconfortarla de todas las maneras posibles. Una caricia en su cuello, un beso en la mejilla, apretando su mano por debajo de la mesa, enredando mis brazos a su alrededor y abrazándola por detrás después de limpiar la mesa.

—¿Deberíamos decirles primero del compromiso? —pregunta Bella, dudosa.

—Nah —respondo, moviendo su cabello para poder besar su cuello—. Diles las malas noticias primero —río contra su piel.

Bella gira en mis brazos y golpea mi pecho.

—No es divertido.

—Es para aligerar el ambiente, amor —murmuro antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos.

Ella se aprieta contra mi cuerpo, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Nos interrumpe un silbido, como un aullido de lobo, que solamente puede venir de Jake. Nos separamos y giramos para ver a Jake con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Leah.

—Consíganse un cuarto, chicos —dice Jake, moviendo las cejas.

Bella le enseña su dedo medio mientras yo le lanzo una esponja húmeda.

—De acuerdo, locos —ríe Leah—, vayamos afuera.

Mientras ella se aleja, Jake le responde con un «¿A quién le dices loco?» y le da una nalgada. Leah responde golpeándolo en el hombro y gritando «¡Bájame, idiota!», entre risas cuando él la levanta y la carga sobre su hombro, llevándola afuera.

Bella les sonríe con dulzura, siguiéndolos.

Cuando salgo, la calefacción en el porche nos mantiene cálidos a pesar de lo frío que se está poniendo el aire. Bella está sentada en el sofá más grande, sosteniendo una copa de su vino favorito. Me siento junto a ella, acomodando mi brazo detrás suyo, en el respaldo del sofá, y comienzo a beber mi cerveza. Por el rabillo del ojo, observo como sus ojos están pendientes de mis labios mientras bebo la cerveza, después, mientras trago, su mirada se va hacia mi nuez de Adán. Cuando dejo la botella en mi regazo y me giro hacia ella, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y sonríe con un poco de vergüenza, sus mejillas se tornan de rosa al ser atrapada mirándome. Le sonrío, inclinándome para besarla. Ella sonríe contra mis labios antes de besarme, suspirando contenta cuando nos separamos.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —pregunta Sue, sacándonos a Bella y a mí de nuestra burbuja. Bella entrelaza nuestras manos mientras yo respiro hondo y miro a todos en la habitación. Cuando les digo que me enlistaré en el ejército, hay una gran diversidad de reacciones.

—Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti. —Mi mamá.

—Cariño, sé que miras a Emmett como un hermano mayor pero no tienes que seguir sus pasos. —Rose.

—Sé que fui muy duro con Em, pero apoyo tu decisión, hombre. —Seth.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, hijo? No hay marcha atrás. —Charlie.

—Estás loco. —Jake.

—Ve por ellos, chico. —Leah, antes de golpear a Jake.

—Oh, cariño, rezaré por tu seguridad. —Sue.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Edward! ¡Oh por Dios! —Alice.

—Te apoyo por completo, hermano. —Jasper.

—Sé que es una gran decisión y no la estoy tomando sin pensar. No solo estoy siguiendo los pasos de Emmett porque es como un hermano mayor para mí. —Bella acaricia mi muslo mientras miro a todos antes de continuar—. Veo todo el bien que está haciendo por allá, ayudando a los niños y a las familias que están en medio de una guerra que no pidieron. Quiero contribuir a eso.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo —murmura Charlie, asintiendo hacia mí.

—¿Qué hay de tus planes de convertirte en doctor? —pregunta Rose.

Suspirando, paso mis dedos por mi cabello.

—Siempre puedo volver a la medicina en algún momento del futuro.

—Cuando estás en el ejército, no hay garantía de que tengas un futuro —sisea ella.

—No puedo ir ahí pensando que nunca volveré a casa —contesto, tensando la mandíbula—. ¿Pensaste así cuando Emmett se enlistó?

—Sí —dice sin dudar—. Eso fue exactamente lo que pensé cuando lo hizo, lo que aún sigo pensando. Y ahora harás que Bella pase por esto.

—Rose, detente —la interrumpe Bella, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia—. Hemos hablado sobre esto y estoy bien. Apoyo su decisión.

Me giro hacia Bella y la beso en la mejilla.

—Está bien, nena. —Ella nos mira a mí y Rose, antes de asentir.

—Lo siento —suspira Rose, sonriendo con tristeza—. Pero es la verdad. No puedes estar seguro de que tendrás un futuro cuando estás en el ejército. Así es como son las cosas, Edward.

—Y acepto eso —le respondo—. Pero como dije, no puedo pensar que moriré tan pronto como llegue ahí.

—Solo me preocupo por ti —murmura, con los ojos llenos de tristeza—. Te quiero como si fueras mi propio hermano.

Su oración hace que sonría un poco.

—Hablando de eso.

Rose alza su ceja a modo de pregunta y nos mira a Bella y a mí, con la expresión llena de sospecha.

—Tenemos otras noticias… —dice Bella en voz baja, dándole a Rose una media sonrisa.

—Lo sabía, ¡estás embarazada! —grita Alice, saltando en su asiento.

—Ali, ¡estoy bebiendo vino! —Bella ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión—. No estoy embarazada.

Alice comienza a hacer pucheros.

—Oh.

Charlie sonríe, sabiendo lo que estamos a punto de anunciar dado que pedí su permiso antes de preguntarle a Bella.

Bella saca el anillo de su bolsillo y lo desliza en su dedo. Sonríe, mostrándoles su mano a todos.

—¡Edward y yo nos vamos a casar!

—¡Oh por Dios! —grita Alice.

—¡Eso es increíble! —dice Leah, sonriendo con emoción.

Mi madre es la primera persona que corre para abrazar a Bella, dándole la bienvenida a la familia. Todos se acercan para abrazarnos y felicitarnos.

Cuando llega el turno de Rosalie, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Ella sonríe, abrazándome.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Ahora sí seré tu hermano.

—Tú, pequeña mierda —se ríe, golpeándome en el hombro mientras se separa de mí.

* * *

Los meses camino a la boda son frenéticos. Porque Bella y yo queríamos casarnos antes de que me enlistara de manera oficial y fuera al entrenamiento básico de combate, y eventualmente, mandado a una base militar. Había miles de cosas por hacer en tan poco tiempo, antes de que se terminara el período de reclutamiento del ejército. En tiempos como estos, estoy agradecido por la mejor amiga de Bella, Alice. Su obsesión con las compras y la planeación de eventos ha sido una bendición.

Dado que queríamos una boda pequeña, Rose se encargó de la lista de invitados, sabiendo que Alice podría exagerar un poco. Sue y mamá ayudaron a Bella a elegir los arreglos florales y Leah organizó todo lo relacionado con la fotografía. Alice escogió el lugar, se encargó de acomodar los lugares y la decoración de la recepción. Se decidió que los sobrinos de Bella, Katie y Ben, llevarían las flores y los anillos, respectivamente.

Todas las chicas se habían llevado a Bella para comprar el vestido de novia, de las damas de honor y de la pequeña Katie. Alice insistió en que Jasper se encargara de escoger la vestimenta de los hombres porque, en sus palabras: «No confío en que Jake y Seth se tomen esto con seriedad y Edward no necesita estresarse por esto». Estoy bastante seguro de que escuché que le decía a Jasper que no tendrían sexo por un mes si no regresaba con resultados.

Pobre Jasper.

* * *

Katie y Ben caminan por el pasillo primero. Katie esparce los pétalos de rosa por todo el pasillo mientras Ben se aferra a la almohadilla con los anillos. Jake llega con Leah del brazo, seguidos por Rose y Seth, y posteriormente, Jasper y Alice. Todas las chicas se ven hermosas en sus vestidos largos de color verde agua.

Cuando finalmente llega Bella del brazo de Charlie, juro que mi corazón late cinco veces más rápido de lo normal. Su vestido es _strapless_ y con un escote en forma de corazón, cubierto con diamantes y abrazando su cuerpo hasta las caderas; la falda es de corte princesa y parece flotar a su alrededor. Su cabello está la mitad suelto y la otra recogido, éste se encuentra sujetado por una tiara. Una diadema con una flor con pequeños diamantes se encuentra justo arriba de su oreja izquierda.

Se ve absolutamente hermosa. Mientras comienza a caminar por el pasillo, un hombre alto se acerca a ella por un lado y no puedo evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro. Cuando escucho el jadeo de Rosalie, rápidamente miro hacia ella y le guiño el ojo, antes de volver a mirar a Bella. Ella se aferra al brazo de Charlie, la mano que sujeta su ramo vuela hasta su boca, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas mientras Emmett se para frente a ella.

Seth y yo estuvimos haciendo todo lo posible para mandar información acerca de la boda a Emmett, esperando que le fuera posible venir. No nos había avisado nada al respecto, pero parece que habíamos tenido éxito.

Bella corre hacia él, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su hermano mayor y aferrándose a él. Él frota su espalda para calmarla, susurrando algo en su oído que la hace reír y asentir en acuerdo. Emmett se separa de ella, besándola en la mejilla antes de seguir caminado por el pasillo. Se acerca a Rosalie y la hace girar, abrazándola y besándola apasionadamente antes de caminar hacia mí y ponerse a mi lado, como mi padrino.

—Me alegra ver que pudiste venir —me río, golpeándolo ligeramente con el hombro.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, hermano —responde él, palmeando mi espalda y apretando mi hombro.

"All of Me" de John Legend comienza a sonar mientras Charlie lleva a Bella por el pasillo. Nuestros ojos no se apartan del otro y ella tiene una sonrisa tan grande en su hermoso rostro que juraría que puedo tocar el cielo.

—Cause all of me, loves all of you. I love all your curves and your edges, all your perfect imperfections —le susurro la letra de la canción.

—Give your all to me, I´ll give my all to you. You´re my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I´m winning —me susurra ella de vuelta, antes de reír y sacudir la cabeza con diversión.

Cuando llegan al final del pasillo, Charlie pone la mano de Bella en la mía. Él levanta su velo, besándola en la mejilla antes de sentarse junto a Sue en la primera fila. El sacerdote recita todo lo normal que se dice en una boda antes de que Bella y yo dejemos las cartas que se nos pidió escribir, junto con una botella de vino, en una caja que debemos abrir en nuestro décimo aniversario. Después de eso, Ben se acerca con los anillos, seguido de Sue, quien me da el anillo de Bella, y mi madre, quien le da a ella el mío, para que podamos decir nuestros votos.

—Bella, desde el primer momento en que te vi, me robaste el aliento. Recuerdo nuestra primera cita claramente, cenamos bajo las estrellas y en ese momento supe que nunca más quería separarme de ti. Desde ese momento, eres dueña de mi corazón. —Bella se limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas antes de tomar mis manos y comenzar a hablar.

—Edward, tu amor corrompe mi alma e infecta mi mente. Pero es el mejor amor y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Sé que el destino nos llevó a estar juntos, y que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. No quiero sonar muy dramática, pero sin ti, siento que moriría.

Intercambiamos los anillos y somos declarados marido y mujer. Ella coloca sus manos en mis hombros y yo acuno su cabeza en mis manos y la beso. Paso mis manos por sus costados, dejándolas en su cintura para acercarla más a mí. Ella arroja sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo comienzo a girarla, profundizando el beso. Ella me besa de vuelta con pasión, su boca se transforma en una sonrisa contra mis labios mientras todos aplauden y ríen.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción, el animador se encarga de presentarnos como los recién casados. Al acercarnos a la puerta, cargo a Bella para entrar así a la fiesta. Ella enreda sus brazos a mí alrededor, riendo, antes de besarme en la mejilla y descansar su cabeza en mi hombro.

Cenamos antes de dar una vuelta por el salón, saludando a los invitados y agradeciéndoles por pasar este día especial con nosotros. Cuando regresamos a nuestra mesa, el animador llama la atención de todos, anunciando que es hora de los discursos.

Siendo el padrino, Emmett va primero; él da el típico discurso cómico, haciendo que Bella cumpla con el papel de la novia sonrojada. Él cuenta historias acerca de cuando Bella tenía ocho años y solía correr por el jardín de la casa, desnuda, agitando sus brazos y gritando: «¡Soy libre como un pájaro!» y cuando comienza a contar la historia de cómo descubrió a Bella besando al espejo, practicando para su primer beso, ella le lanza un pedazo de pan, causando que todos riamos. Cuando termina, ella se cubre el rostro con sus manos y sus hombros tiemblan debido a la risa.

Charlie habla acerca de lo hermosa que su pequeña se ve y de lo orgulloso que está de ella. Me da la bienvenida a la familia, diciendo que no pudo haber encontrado un mejor hombre para su pequeña; luego me recuerda que no porque pronto aprenderé a cómo usar un arma, debo olvidar que él también lo sabe. Bella sacude la cabeza, riendo, antes de levantarse y besarlo en la mejilla.

La última es la dama de honor, todos se sirven una bebida, sabiendo que Alice puede hablar demasiado y, además, con rapidez. Ella nos sorprende a todos, manteniendo su discurso corto y dulce.

—Bella, te he conocido durante toda mi vida y nunca te he visto tan feliz como cuando estás con Edward. Nací siendo hija única, pero nunca me he sentido así contigo como mi mejor amiga, siempre me has tratado como tu hermana y no puedo expresar lo agradecida que me siento por eso. Estoy tan feliz por ti, porque solo te mereces lo mejor. Bienvenido a la familia, Edward. Los amo a los dos. —Se limpia los ojos con una servilleta y se apresura a devolverle el micrófono al animador, sin embargo, rápidamente lo recupera—. Oh, y quizás no sepa cómo usar un arma como Charlie, pero sí sé cómo golpear a alguien. Solo digo —dice y luego ríe.

Llevo dos de mis dedos a mi sien, haciendo un saludo militar para ella.

"Kiss Me" de Ed Sheeran comienza a sonar, señalando que es tiempo para nuestro primer baile. Tomo la mano de Bella en la mía, llevándola hacia la pista de baile; girándola, entrelazo nuestros dedos, la acerco hacia mí y la abrazo. Ella enreda sus brazos en mi cuello y nos mecemos de un lado a otro, con nuestras frentes unidas.

Mis manos recorren su espalda, pasando por su columna, causándole escalofríos. Siento su cálido aliento en mi cuello cuando suspira, contenta. Paso mis manos por su cabello, masajeando con gentileza su cuero cabelludo. Pasando mi nariz por su mejilla y su barbilla, la beso detrás de su oreja. La siento sonreír contra mi pecho antes de que se separe lo suficiente como para mirarme a los ojos. Una de sus manos recorre mi hombro, acariciando mi cuello hasta que llega a mi mejilla. Inclinándome hacia su toque, giro mi cabeza y beso la palma de su mano.

La beso por todos lados, su rostro, su cuello y su clavícula, recorriendo lentamente su mandíbula.

—Settle down with me, and I´ll be your safety. You´ll be my lady —canto suavemente en su oído.

Parándose de puntitas, me atrae hacia ella para besarme. Tomando su labio inferior entre mis dientes, lo muerdo muy suavemente antes de presionar nuestros labios otra vez. Mi lengua recorre su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella acepta y su lengua entra en mi boca, besándome apasionadamente.

En momentos como éste, parece que nosotros dos somos los únicos en el mundo.

Mientras la parte instrumental de la canción suena, la giro por toda la pista de baile hasta que quedamos en el centro de la misma. Mientras todos los demás se acercan para bailar, ella descansa su cabeza en mi hombro y puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón en mi pecho. Presiono mis labios contra su frente y cierro mis ojos cuando siento sus labios en mi cuello.

El amor que siento por esta mujer me golpea como un huracán. Cuando estoy con ella, difícilmente puedo respirar y siento como si perdiera la cabeza. Pero como Bella lo dijo en sus votos: es el mejor amor, y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

* * *

 **Y así tan rápido llegó la boda :3**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus opiniones en su review ;)**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. El recibimiento que ha tenido Summer Rose es asombroso y les estaré eternamente agradecida por ello :´)**

 **¡Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	4. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Canción del capítulo: 'Crazy For You'- Adele.**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **POV Edward.**

Dicen que el primer año de matrimonio es el más difícil y que generalmente determina el curso de la relación.

Cuando te enfrentas al obstáculo de solamente tener periodos de interacción limitados entre los dos, debido al entrenamiento básico de combate, las cosas se vuelven más difíciles. Se requiere de nosotros que estemos aislados de toda la civilización por diez semanas. Tuve la oportunidad de escribirle cartas en mi tiempo libre, pero las llamadas eran muy escasas y eran usadas como una recompensa al buen comportamiento. Después llega el momento en el que te mandan a la base militar al otro lado de mundo y tienes que vivir tu primer año como esposos separado de tu pareja, debido a que tú estás en un país del tercer mundo luchando en una guerra.

Todo el camino se vuelve más complicado.

* * *

Estamos parados en la terminal del aeropuerto para las salidas internacionales.

Mis brazos están sobre sus hombros, mi barbilla reposando en su cabeza para mantenerla más cerca de mí. Sus brazos están enredados con fuerza a mi alrededor y su frente descansa contra mi pecho. Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas con libertad y sin vergüenza, mientras su cuerpo tiembla debido a su silencioso llanto. Paso mis dedos por su cabello, tratando de consolarla de la mejor manera que puedo. Acuno su rostro en mis manos, apartándola con gentileza de mi pecho para poder mirarla a los ojos. Están rojos debido al llanto de todo el día y sus mejillas están manchadas por los rastros de las lágrimas.

—No te vayas —murmura, recargando su frente contra la mía.

Sonrío con tristeza, suspirando con pesar.

—No puedo arrepentirme ahora, amor.

Pone sus manos sobre las mías y cierra los ojos mientras paso mis pulgares debajo de sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas que continúan cayendo.

—Te amo —susurra.

Me inclino hacia ella y beso suavemente sus párpados, su nariz y su mejilla, llegando hasta su barbilla.

—También te amo —murmuro antes de presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Ella pasa sus manos por mi pecho y mis hombros, entrelazando sus brazos en mi cuello mientras me besa con ferocidad.

Una mujer anuncia por los altavoces que mi vuelo comenzará a abordar a los pasajeros con prioridad en diez minutos.

Esa es mi señal.

A regañadientes, me separo de Bella para despedirme del resto de mi familia. Ella sostiene mi mano todo el tiempo; me veo cubierto de abrazos y de apretones de manos, pero Bella se aferra a mí hasta el último segundo.

Su mano se separa de la mía cuando yo camino hacia el área de seguridad y revisión de la terminal, antes de atravesar la puerta. Le doy mi pase de abordar a la empleada y me giro rápidamente para una última despedida. Bella está tomando la mano de Rosalie tan fuerte que parece ser que le está cortando la circulación. Rose tiene sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella, como si tuviera miedo de que ella se cayera si la deja ir.

Le lanzo un beso a Bella y le susurro un «te amo» por última vez antes de salir para abordar el avión.

* * *

Los primeros meses después de llegar a la base militar comienzan bien. Bella y yo tenemos citas por Skype cada dos o tres noches y nos enviamos emails todos los días. Ella me manda al menos tres cartas al mes y fotos para ponerlas en mi barraca.

Una vez que llegamos a la marca de los seis meses, la comunicación entre ambos comienza a disminuir. A veces, este trabajo requiere que nosotros no tengamos ningún contacto con nadie por meses y esos días, o meses, son los peores de mi vida. En ocasiones tenemos la oportunidad de ver a nuestros seres queridos por Skype o FaceTime todos los días, o casi todos los días, pero esos momentos son extremadamente raros.

La peor parte de este trabajo es que mi deber hacia mi país siempre va primero que Bella y el resto de mi familia. No es nada personal; si fuera por mí, arrojaría esa regla por la ventana.

Le digo todo y eso y más en una de las cartas que le envío.

 _«Para mi bella esposa._

 _Hola, nena._

 _Te extraño demasiado. Extraño despertar a tu lado en la mañana. Extraño tus labios contra mi piel y el sonido de tus latidos contra mi pecho. No me arrepiento de la decisión de unirme al ejército, pero admito que no tomé en cuenta lo duro que sería estar alejado de ti._

 _Estaba hablando con Em y él dijo que debería hablarte sobre unas cosas, ya que así todo sería más fácil para ti. Primero, es mi trabajo defender a mí país, y ayudar a los países con los que Estados Unidos tiene alguna alianza, al máximo de mis capacidades; a veces eso significa que tengo que ir a lugares y no decirte nada al respecto. Otras veces tengo que desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra por largos periodos de tiempo, pero no es tu culpa, cariño. Soy un miembro del ejército de Estados Unidos y tengo que saltar cuando ellos lo indican. Así que siempre recuerda que no es nada personal._

 _No puedo esperar para recibir tus cartas y emails todos los días. Son lo único que me mantiene fuerte y me incita a seguir._

 _Te amo, cariño.»_

* * *

 _«Querido esposo._

 _También te extraño. Todos los días me pregunto dónde estás, qué estás haciendo; si estás a salvo o si estás en problemas. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti por todo lo que estás haciendo, pero eso no significa que no odie cuando te vas o cuando apenas escucho de ti. Sé que es tu deber, lo entiendo. No te culpo, o a mí como temías. Cada vez que recibo una carta o un email tuyo, es lo mejor de mi día, o mi mes. Siempre dejo salir un suspiro mientras las leo, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento._

 _Ahora estoy con Rose, ayudándola con la pequeña Katie y el pequeño Ben. Ellos extrañan a su tío Eddie y, por supuesto, a su papi. Rose dice hola y dice que tú y el bobo de su marido no deben de tratar de actuar como héroes y que deben mantenerse alejados de los problemas y estar a salvo. Creo que a ella le ha estado pesando la ausencia de Emmett. Algunas veces la escucho llorar en el baño, o en su habitación en la noche mientras ella cree que duermo. Me rompe el corazón verla así._

 _Antes de que empieces a preocuparte por mí, por favor no lo hagas. Estoy bien, cariño, lo prometo._

 _Como sea, debo irme, Katie quiere salir a jugar. Ella me pidió que te dijera que te quiere._

 _Yo también te amo. Mantente a salvo, mi héroe._

 _Te amo, cariño.»_

* * *

 _«Hola, esposa._

 _Eres tan jodidamente fuerte. Jamás dejas de sorprenderme con tu amable y comprensiva alma._

 _Estoy feliz de que tú y Rose se hagan compañía y se apoyen en la otra para estar tranquilas. Estoy tan agradecido por eso. Dile a Rose que la quiero y que se mantenga fuerte. Y déjale saber que Emmett está bien y que se convierte en una gran chica cada vez que lee sus cartas o sus emails. Una enorme sonrisa se forma en su rostro e incluso llega a llorar. Juro que se comporta como un niño en la mañana de Navidad, pero no lo culpo, estoy seguro de que yo reacciono de la misma manera._

 _Dile a Katie que también la quiero. Lo mismo para Ben._

 _Todos los días estoy pensando en ti._

 _Te amo, nena.»_

* * *

 _«Hola, esposo._

 _No soy tan fuerte como tú. Tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco y estoy tan orgullosa de ti._

 _Le dije a Rose lo que me dijiste y ella me pidió que te enviara un golpe virtual por hacer que ella se convirtiera en un hermoso desastre y por hacerla sentir como una chica. Le dije que ella era una chica; ella respondió con un "pero no ese tipo de chica". Terminó golpeándome por haberme reído de ella. Así que gracias por ayudarme a que ella riera._

 _A veces me siento en nuestra cama por la noche, imaginando que estás conmigo. Me vuelve loca cada vez, pero eres tú quien hace que pierda la cabeza._

 _Te amo, bebé.»_

* * *

 **Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de esta linda historia. Me alegro mucho que les gustara la boda de Edward y Bella y pues ya aquí vemos como él se va y las cartas que se envía con Bella, dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews ;)**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	5. Capítulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Canción del capítulo: 'Fools' de Lauren Aquilina.**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **POV Edward.**

Durante mi segundo año en el ejército, cuando llego a casa en el verano para mis tres meses de descanso, los primeros meses están bien. Pasamos cada momento juntos, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. La consentía comprándole flores y regalos y llevándola a todas las citas que fueran posibles; salíamos al cine, a cenar, a patinar, a pasear por la playa.

Una noche, tenemos nuestra cita en una feria que está en la ciudad por unas cuantas semanas.

Sus mejillas están rojas debido al esfuerzo de todos los juegos a los que nos hemos subido y sus ojos brillan con alegría; su boca está curvada en una sonrisa divertida mientras me ve fallar en el juego de arrojar los aros.

—Vaya, realmente eres terrible —se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Oye, estoy tratando de conseguirte un regalo. —Cuando hago mi último intento, y fallo, Bella se ríe con disimulo junto a mí.

Suspirando, entrelazo mi mano con la de ella y nos alejo del juego. Caminamos por el área de comida, dirigiéndonos hacia la banqueta. Nos detenemos debajo de un gran árbol, mirando las estrellas. Bella continúa riéndose con suavidad a mi lado.

—El juego está arreglado para que nadie gane —siseo, pateando la tierra.

—Tú solo eres un mal perdedor —contesta ella, sonriendo descaradamente.

Meto mis manos en mis bolsillos.

—Cuando pierdo tratando de ganarte un premio, sí —bromeo, enseñándole mi lengua.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, ella se reclina contra el árbol.

—No tienes puntería.*

Arqueo una ceja, sonriendo.

—Bueno, tú nunca has tenido problemas con eso.

Ella jadea y sus ojos se ensanchan, su lengua recorre su labio inferior antes de que sus dientes lo atrapen. Cierro la distancia entre nosotros, llevándola hacia atrás hasta que su espalda está contra el árbol. Acunando su mejilla en mi mano, paso mi pulgar por su labio inferior.

—Ven acá —susurra, envolviendo mi playera en su puño y empujándome hacia ella; sus labios se conectan con los míos en un beso feroz.

Gimiendo, la tomo por la nuca, mis manos enredándose en su cabello. Su pecho sube y baja mientras ella respira con dificultad, con un suave suspiro escapando de sus labios. Cuando su mano se desliza por debajo de mi playera, mi estómago se contrae ante el roce de sus dedos contra mi piel y gimo por el contacto. Besando su cuello, la tomo por los muslos y la levanto; mis manos sostienen su trasero mientras ella enreda las piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Estamos inmersos dentro de nuestra burbuja de lujuria hasta que escuchamos pasos por la banqueta. Bella baja sus piernas de mis caderas y se separa de mí. Riendo con suavidad, enreda un brazo a mi alrededor y yo dejo que mi brazo descanse sobre sus hombros. Besándola en la sien, rio ligeramente y sonrío contra su piel mientras comenzamos a caminar y dejamos atrás a las personas que se acercaban a nosotros.

Miramos los otros juegos hasta que nos encontramos con el juego en el que tienes una pistola de agua y tienes que dispararle a los patos en movimiento. Detengo nuestros pasos y me giro hacia Bella, con mi boca curvándose en una sonrisa. Mirando entre el juego y hacia mí, ella sonríe mientras asiente con entusiasmo.

Juego con otras personas, y nos enfrentamos en tres rondas hasta que alguno gana.

Ese ganador soy yo.

* * *

Pero hay otros momentos que son duros.

 _Las balas rebotan a mi alrededor, el ruido del metal contra más metal resuena en mis oídos. Miro en cámara lenta como Garret está parado quince metros a la distancia y como algunas balas lo impactan. Trato de gritar hacia él, pero no puedo encontrar mi voz._

 _La escena cambia y estoy corriendo, una densa nube de polvo naranja me rodea e invade mis pulmones. Toso y escupo mientras trato de encontrar, a ciegas, aire limpio. Pateo una puerta y entro solo para detenerme en la entrada gracias a la visión frente a mí. Hombres del ejército de Estados Unidos están en el suelo, algunos enterrados debajo de escombros y otros están cubiertos de sangre, con heridas en sus rostros y con algunas partes faltando en sus cuerpos._

 _El denso humo en el aire hace que me sofoque y jadee por aire; el hedor de la sangre y los cuerpos quemados arde en mi nariz y hace que mis ojos se agüen. Reprimiendo un sollozo, comienzo a tener arcadas._

— _Vuelve a mí —me dice una voz angelical._

 _Me giro en mi lugar, con los ojos abiertos en shock y temor al escuchar la voz de Bella en mis oídos. ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?_

— _Estoy aquí —dice con cariño._

 _Ella no puede estar aquí. No debe estar aquí._

— _Soy yo. Estoy aquí —murmura, la sombra de su silueta aparece frente a mí—. Estás a salvo, cariño._

 _Pone su mano en mi mejilla y cierro los ojos._

— _Todo está bien —susurra._

Despierto enredado en las sábanas y con Bella frente a mí, sus ojos están ensanchados y llenos de lágrimas. Mi pecho sube y baja con rapidez y mi corazón late como un tambor en mi pecho. Mi brazo está suspendido en el aire, mi mano está alrededor de la muñeca de Bella, agarrándola con fuerza.

—Lo siento —susurro, aflojando mi agarre y trazando círculos en su muñeca con mi pulgar.

—Está bien —murmura Bella, poniendo su palma contra mi mejilla.

Cerrando los ojos, respiro con dificultad y exhalo con lentitud. Enredo mis brazos alrededor de Bella, atrayéndola hacia mí y abrazándola con fuerza. Suspirando, descansa su cabeza contra mi pecho y entierro mi rostro en su cabello. Ella enreda su pierna en mi cadera y se aprieta más contra mí, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Estás bien —murmura contra mi pecho.

* * *

Por un tiempo, vivimos en la novena nube, pero luego, las cosas entre nosotros comienzan a sentirse forzadas; un día es como si un interruptor se encendiera y ella no es la Bella con la que he estado estos meses. Parece distante en su cariño hacia mí y hay una constante duda en sus ojos.

Los últimos días que estoy en casa antes de que tenga que volver, todo se vuelve demasiado para mí y trato de hacer que hable conmigo.

—¿Estás bien, nena? —pregunto preocupado.

—Sí, bien —responde, esbozando una media sonrisa—. Solo estoy cansada.

—Últimamente pareces muy cansada —murmuro, acariciando su cabello—. ¿Estás segura que estás bien? Porque…

—Edward, dije que estoy bien —sisea, levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la puerta principal.

Salto del sillón y la sigo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito un poco de aire —murmura.

—Iré contigo, iremos a caminar por…

—Solo necesito estar sola —me interrumpe.

Sale por la puerta y la cierra tras de ella antes de que pueda responder.

* * *

*En el original es un juego de palabras, pero con la traducción se perdió casi todo el sentido del chiste. Este es el fragmento original:

"—You suck so hard.

[...]

—Well, you´ve never had a problem with that."

* * *

 **Aquí seguimos con el cuarto capítulo de Summer Rose. Como ven, las cosas comienzan a ponerse tensas entre ellos, así que ya veremos cómo es que se desarrollan las cosas en el siguiente capítulo. Preguntaban en un RR que cada cuanto se actualiza la historia, mi plan es actualizar cada semana, ya sea el miércoles o el jueves, pero de que es actualización semanal, lo es.**

 **Como siempre, gracias a Yani por betear y a ustedes por leer y comentar :)**

 **¡Hasta la siguiente semana!**

 **xx**


	6. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Canción del capítulo: 'Lovers or Liars' de Lauren Aquilina**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **POV Edward.**

—Te has vuelto muy cercana a Bella, ¿verdad?

Rosalie está sentada en el sillón, doblando ropa.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Ha conocido a alguien más?

Rosalie suelta la playera que está doblando y me mira como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Hay algo raro en ella. —Me encojo de hombros, tomando un poco de mi agua.

Ella alza una ceja y entrecierra los ojos.

—Eso no significa que haya conocido a alguien más.

—Ha estado muy distante últimamente, así que pensé…

Rosalie me lanza una mirada envenenada.

—Bella no está engañándote.

—No dije que lo hiciera, pero…

—Edward, no —responde, exasperada—. Ella solo está… Necesitas hablar con ella.

—¡Traté de hacerlo! —exclamo, alzando mis manos en el aire.

—Bueno, intenta de nuevo. —Pone los ojos en blanco y comienza a doblar la ropa de nuevo—. Haz que hable contigo.

—Bien, ahora me estás asustando —respondo, frustrado.

—Lo dice el hombre que sospecha que su esposa lo engaña —responde con ferocidad.

—Bien, bien. —Alzo mis manos en un signo de paz—. Hablaré con ella.

* * *

Cuando llego a casa y entro a la habitación, Bella está sentada al borde de nuestra cama. Mira hacia arriba cuando entro y sus ojos están llenos de tristeza. Mi corazón se encoge por el dolor que claramente está sintiendo, pero eso no me calma.

Me acerco a ella con lentitud y me pongo en cuclillas frente a ella, descansando mis palmas en sus muslos.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Cierra los ojos, pone sus manos sobre las mías y asiente.

—Rose me llamó —susurra.

—Ya veo.

—¿Piensas que conocí a alguien más? —pregunta con tristeza—. ¿Que estoy engañándote?

Me inclino y descanso mi cabeza en su regazo.

—No sabía qué pensar, Bella —murmuro contra sus muslos—. Me has estado alejando y no sé por qué.

Ella pasa sus manos por mi cabello que ha crecido en este verano, rascando mi cabeza con sus uñas.

—He estado pasando por algunas cosas.

—¿Y no puedes hablarlo conmigo? —pregunto, levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—No, porque no es…

—¿No es qué? —pregunto, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—No es justo para ti.

Se sienta en la cama, jalando nuestras manos entrelazadas. Obedezco su petición silenciosa y me levanto del suelo, sentándome frente a ella en la cama.

—¿Qué no es justo? —pregunto, confundido.

—La manera en la que me he estado sintiendo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Triste, confundida, asustada, débil… —Aleja su mirada de la mía y respira profundo antes de susurrar en voz muy baja—: Sola.

—¿Sola? —pregunto, desconcertado. Miles de agujas perforan mi corazón ante su confesión—. ¿Por mí?

—Soy estúpida. Lo sé.

—No eres…

Pone su dedo sobre mi boca.

—Déjame terminar. —Automáticamente beso su dedo y creo que ésta es la primera sonrisa genuina que veo en su rostro en mucho tiempo—. Odio que estés lejos todo el tiempo. —Su sonrisa se desvanece y frunce el ceño—. No escuchar de ti por semanas, a veces por meses.

Pongo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y mi palma contra su mejilla.

—Nena, lo siento. Pero no puedo cambiar…

—Sé que no puedes cambiarlo, Edward. Lo sé. —Se aleja de mí y se levanta de la cama—. Esta es tú... nuestra vida ahora. Lo entiendo, en verdad. Es solo que… —Comienza a caminar de un lado a otro y temo que vaya a crear un agujero en la alfombra—. No sé por cuánto tiempo más puedo manejar el no saber si estás bien o no, me vuelve loca.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —pregunto con cautela.

Ella cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y mira al suelo, evitando mi mirada.

—Estoy diciendo que no sé si puedo aguantar esta vida.

Trago el nudo que se ha instalado en mi garganta.

—¿Quieres el divorcio?

—No, por supuesto que no. —Muerde su labio y sacude la cabeza—. Solo quiero…

—¿Qué? —digo mientras me paro de la cama y me pongo frente a ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella?

—¡Te quiero a ti! —grita, tomando su cabello mientras las lágrimas caen por su rostro—. Tengo a tantas personas a mi alrededor que me aman, pero siempre me siento tan sola porque la única persona con la que quiero estar es contigo.

—¿Me quieres a mí? —gruño. Ella camina hacia atrás mientras yo camino hacia ella. Poniendo mis palmas contra la pared, la aprisiono; su pecho sube y baja contra el mío—. Ya me tienes.

Ella sacude la cabeza y pone sus manos en mi pecho, empujándome, pero no me muevo.

—Rara vez estás en la habitación conmigo. Pero no solo es eso. El mero pensamiento de ti estando herido; incluso en tus sueños, me paraliza.

—No sé qué decirte —susurro, tomando sus manos mientras ella sigue tratando de alejarme—. Sé que a veces parezco lejano y que las pesadillas te asustan pero no puedo; no es mi intención…

Sus hombros se relajan y descansa su frente contra mi pecho.

—No tienes que explicarte conmigo. Probablemente has visto cosas horribles —susurra, reprimiendo un sollozo—. Es por eso que odio sentirme de esta forma. No te merezco.

—Eres libre de sentirte como te sientes. —Paso mis manos por su cabello y levanto su cabeza de mi pecho hasta que me mira a los ojos—. Sé que no soy el mismo hombre que conociste hace seis años, pero lo estoy intentando. Sé que es difícil.

Ella pone sus manos sobre las mías, tratando de quitarlas de su rostro.

—Cada vez que te vas, siento como mi mundo se derrumba —murmura, su voz quebrándose.

—Nena, detente —le digo, acercándola a mí—. ¿Por qué te quieres alejar de mí?

—Tú no sabes cómo es —susurra.

—¿No sé cómo es? —pregunto en shock, con mis manos cayendo a mis costados.

—¡Tú no estás lleno de preocupación todos los días preguntándote si has sido volado en pedazos o no! —grita, con más lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Retrocedo como si me hubiera abofeteado.

—No, no lo estoy. —Tenso la mandíbula, mi pecho sube y baja debido a mis rápidas respiraciones—. En su lugar, me despierto cada mañana preguntándome si mi cuerpo será devuelto a mi esposa en un jodido ataúd y le ruego a Dios porque no suceda.

—¡Edward! —grita mientras le doy la espalda.

Ella no viene tras de mí cuando salgo de la habitación y me voy de la casa.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todxs!**

 **Como ven, las cosas no están muy bien entre estos muchachos, ya veremos cómo se solucionan (o si se solucionan) las cosas entre ellos.**

 **¡Buenas noticias! Ya tenemos grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups /475584939318144/** **si gustan, pidan unirse para que puedan leer adelantos del siguiente capítulo ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos la siguiente semana!**

 **P.D. No olviden dejar review ;)**

 **P.D.2. No ha sucedido, pero si ya leyeron la historia en inglés, no dejen spoilers en sus reviews :)**

 **xx**


	7. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 / únanse para leer adelantos exclusivos de Summer Rose ;)**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **POV Edward.**

Cuando llego a casa de Rosalie esa noche, decir que está sorprendida sería un eufemismo. Sus ojos se llenan de compasión mientras toma mi mano entre las suyas cuando le cuento lo sucedido con Bella.

Ella dice que no debí haberme ido así, sin importar lo que Bella haya dicho. Quizás tenga razón. Pero necesitaba poner cierta distancia entre Bella y yo antes de que terminara diciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría después.

—Necesitas entender que se siente perdida, Edward —dice con suavidad, sonriendo con tristeza—. ¿Te detuviste a pensar que comenzó a actuar así porque se acerca la fecha de tu partida?

—Soy un idiota —murmuro, descansando mi cabeza en mis manos—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso?

—Porque Bella esconde muy bien sus sentimientos. —Rosalie pone su dedo bajo mi barbilla, forzándome a mirarla. Sonríe con calidez, poniendo su mano en mi rodilla—. Ella está constantemente asustada por tu seguridad y sintiéndose abrumada porque te irás de nuevo pronto. Eso es todo lo que pasa.

Suspirando, sacudo la cabeza.

—Pero ella parece pensar que no lo entiendo. No entiende por lo que yo paso todos los días. No, no me preocupo por su seguridad todos los días. En su lugar, me preocupo por su cordura cuando una camioneta del gobierno se pare en la entrada de la casa y dos militares caminen hacia la puerta para decirle que estoy desaparecido, o peor, muerto.

—Sé lo que estás diciendo, Ed. —Suspira y se acerca más a mí, poniendo un brazo sobre mi hombro—. Todo lo que digo es que sé cómo se siente ella. Emmett y yo pasamos por lo mismo en algún momento.

—¿Cómo lo superaron? —pregunto con tristeza.

—Lo hablamos —dice despreocupada, como si fuera la solución más simple—. Pusimos todos nuestros sentimientos en la mesa. No nos rendimos con nuestra relación. Luchamos por nuestro amor.

* * *

Paso mi penúltimo día en el país con Rose, Katie y Ben. Vamos al parque, sus risas y gritos de felicidad hacen que mi corazón se eleve mientras los impulso en el columpio y los correteo por el parque, jugando a las escondidas. Son estos momentos los que extraño cuando estoy lejos.

Ahora tienen ocho años y han crecido demasiado. Física e intelectualmente. Ben es como Emmett: con cabello negro y rizado y una sonrisa traviesa. Siempre le está jugando bromas a Katie, robándole su diario, reemplazando su polvo de maquillaje infantil con tierra. Me preocupo por él porque Katie es demasiado como Rosalie. Ella pelea de vuelta tan sucio y juega a las luchas con Ben en el suelo cuando él se pone rudo con ella. Rosalie pierde la paciencia en ocasiones, gritándoles que si no se comportan ella le avisará a Emmett por email sobre su comportamiento. Cuando hace eso, los niños se calman de inmediato, susurrando disculpas mientras la tristeza llena sus ojos y se quedan mirando a la distancia. Es en esos momentos cuando mi corazón se llena de compasión, no solamente por ellos al no ser capaces de ver a su papá, pero por él, al estarse perdiendo de verlos crecer y ser un padre para ellos en persona.

Tenemos un picnic en el parque y todo parece ir bien, hasta que Katie pregunta sobre Bella.

—Tío Eddie, ¿dónde está tía Bella? —pregunta inocentemente.

No me salen las palabras, pero afortunadamente, Rose habla por mí.

—Está ocupada arreglando algunas cosas, cariño.

—Pero es el último día de tío Ed aquí —susurra Ben con tristeza.

—Está bien, amigo —le aseguro, pasando mi mano por su espalda—. La veré esta noche.

Rose arquea una ceja.

—¿Lo harás? —murmura.

La miro y asiento hacia ella. Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro y alza su puño al aire, causando que ponga los ojos en blanco y que mi boca se curve en una sonrisa divertida.

El resto del día, repaso en mi mente mi conversación con Rose acerca de cómo ella y Emmett resolvieron sus problemas en la relación.

Esa noche decido volver con Bella.

* * *

Estoy empacando mis cosas cuando Bella llega a la casa y entra en nuestra habitación. Sus pasos se vuelven lentos y suelta sus llaves cuando me ve.

—Hola —murmura con tristeza.

—Hola —murmuro, alejándome de la cama.

—¿Volverás con Rose? —pregunta con la voz rota.

Sacudo mi cabeza e instantáneamente veo el alivio en su mirada.

—Tal vez estemos rotos por ahora, pero…

—Podemos arreglarlo —termina ella, en voz baja.

—No hay cura para nuestra condición —murmuro, rascándome la nuca—. Estoy en esto de por vida, nena. Hasta que ya no lo esté.

—No lo hagas —jadea, con la expresión llena de dolor—. No digas cosas como esas.

—Jesús, Bella —murmuro, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros y tomando su rostro entre mis manos, recargando mi frente contra la suya—. No lo decía de ese modo.

—Lo siento —solloza, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías y agarrándolas con fuerza—. Lo siento tanto.

Paso mis brazos por sus hombros y la atraigo hacia mi pecho.

—Está bien.

—Hice una promesa de pasar por esto contigo. Por un momento perdí de vista eso porque en ocasiones todo se siente tan desalentador. —Se separa un poco de mí, hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos—. Pero cuando te fuiste anoche y no volviste, pensé que te había perdido por siempre —solloza, las lágrimas caen de sus ojos—. Por favor, perdóname —dice, la inseguridad se escucha en su voz.

—Nena —murmuro, agachándome hasta que mis ojos están al mismo nivel que los suyos—. Yo moriría por ti.

Sus labios están en los míos, moviéndose con desesperación. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, acariciando sus pómulos con mis pulgares mientras la guío hacia atrás, hasta que sus rodillas chocan con el borde de la cama. Su boca se curva en una sonrisa seductora mientras comienza a retroceder en la cama. Contengo el aliento, mis abdominales flexionándose contra las puntas de sus dedos cuando rozan mi estómago mientras ella toma mi camiseta en su puño y me empuja hacia delante.

Mientras sus manos recorren mi espalda, cierro los ojos y me maravillo ante lo mucho que anhelo su toque, lo mucho que he extrañado sentir la suavidad de su piel contra la mía. Me derrito contra ella, revelando la pasión que no he sentido de su parte en mucho tiempo.

Miro con ojos hambrientos cuando Bella toma el borde de su playera y la levanta sobre su cabeza, aventándola. Mis ojos recorren su hermoso cuerpo, lamiendo mis labios con deseo mientras veo como su pecho sube y baja debido a su pesada respiración. Debe pensar que me estoy tardando en quitarme la camisa, ya que gime con enfado, quita de una palmada mis manos y se aferra a ella, rasgándola y ocasionando que los botones salten por todas partes.

—Ups —ríe, sus ojos brillando de alegría.

—Me gusta cuando te pones salvaje —gruño, sonriéndole traviesamente.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la beso de nuevo, sus labios se sienten suaves contra los míos y sonrío contra ellos. Mis dedos recorren su cuello, pasando por su clavícula y en medio de sus pechos. Suspirando, arquea la espalda, gimiendo cuando mi mano continúa por su estómago. Su piel está caliente bajo las puntas de mis dedos, pero ella se estremece cuando dibujo un círculo alrededor de su ombligo con mi dedo. Pongo la palma de mi mano en su estómago y recorro un camino hasta su pecho. Se arquea de nuevo, buscando más contacto y rio cuando gime en frustración cuando dejo mis manos en sus caderas.

Acaricio la parte interna de sus muslos, estirando sus piernas hasta que sus pies están sobre la cama. Gimiendo, ella alza las caderas, buscando más fricción cuando mi rodilla accidentalmente roza su centro.

Ella arquea la espalda, dándome un fácil acceso cuando paso la mano por su espalda para desabrochar su sostén. Se estremece al sentir el aire de la noche que entra por la ventana abierta en su pecho desnudo.

Sonrío contra su piel, dejando suaves besos en su estómago y pecho antes de tomar su pecho derecho en mi boca y palmear el otro con mi mano, amasándolo con suavidad. Ella pasa sus manos por mi espalda, gimiendo cuando paso mi lengua por su pezón, antes de morderlo con suavidad; estremeciéndose cuando soplo sobre él.

Me muevo hacia su otro pecho, retiene el aliento cuando paso mis manos bajo su falda y masajeo la parte interna de sus muslos.

Retorciéndose, frota sus muslos mientras tomo el borde de su falda y sus bragas, bajándolas por sus piernas. Pongo mis manos en sus rodillas, abriendo sus piernas y admirando lo hermosa que es.

Mis músculos se flexionan contra sus manos mientras ella acaricia mi pecho y mis hombros, empujándome hacia ella. Palmeo su centro y ella jadea contra mis labios cuando paso mis dedos por sus resbaladizos pliegues. Ella exhala, su aliento recorre mi rostro mientras jadea cuando froto su clítoris con mi pulgar y deslizo mi dedo dentro de ella.

Enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda, se estremece mientras beso su estómago, gimiendo ante su sabor cuando mi lengua llega a su centro. Sus dedos encuentran mi cabello y gime cuando cubro su clítoris con mi boca y succiono. Gimiendo, levanta sus piernas para dejarlas sobre mis hombros; apretando sus manos en mi cabello, acerca sus caderas contra mi rostro. Añado otro dedo, jadeando ante lo húmeda que está mientras la penetro con mis dedos.

Lloriqueando de placer, sus piernas caen de mis hombros y gimo ante el sabor de su orgasmo en mi lengua. Impulsándose en sus codos, me mira con ojos hambrientos mientras desabrocho el botón de mis pantalones, bajo el cierre y los deslizo por mis caderas, liberando mi polla. Bella salta sobre ella tan pronto como me los quito, junto con mi bóxer.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella me acaricia, gimiendo cuando acuna mis bolas con su otra mano. Impulsándome hacia delante, tomo su labio inferior entre mis dientes. Suspirando, ella enreda sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y empujo su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta que está acostada en la cama. Poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, detengo sus movimientos y tomo mi polla, alineándola con su centro. Descansando mi frente contra la suya, empujo contra ella; Bella muerde su labio inferior, gimiendo suavemente mientras cierra los ojos.

Pasando mis manos por la suave piel de sus brazos, entrelazo nuestros dedos y dejo nuestras manos por encima de su cabeza, sus pechos saltan mientras me deslizo dentro y fuera de ella. Lamiéndose los labios, levanta la cabeza de la almohada. Cerrando la distancia entre nosotros, presiono mi boca contra la suya, inhalando su aliento mientras mi lengua se adentra en su boca. Enredando sus piernas en mi cintura, sus caderas se encuentran con las mías, buscando más fricción. Me separo de su boca y beso su cuello, saboreando el sabor salado de su sudor; chupo su piel salada y tomo un pezón en mi boca.

—¿Estás cerca? —murmuro contra sus pechos.

Jadeando, ella asiente vigorosamente.

—¿Tú?

—Oh sí —respondo, gruñendo mientras me adentro en ella más profundo y con más fuerza.

Sus caderas se mueven más rápido, Bella gime cuando mi mano se mueve hacia donde estamos conectados. Continúa gimiendo mientras froto círculos en su clítoris, tratando de llevarla al orgasmo porque sé que yo estoy a punto de terminar.

Palmeando mi trasero con su mano izquierda, ella jadea y mueve sus caderas para seguir mi ritmo, jadeando con más fuerza mientras entro en ella con más rapidez. Siento como sus paredes se aprietan a mi alrededor mientras su espalda se arquea, su mano agarra mi trasero con más fuerza mientras el orgasmo recorre su cuerpo. Agarrando sus caderas, la penetro rápidamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y temblando mientras me corro dentro de ella.

Enredo mis brazos en su cintura, girándome de espalda mientras salgo de ella. Ella descansa su cabeza encima de donde mi corazón late por ella y puedo sentir su corazón latir contra mi pecho.

Siento su aliento en mi piel y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa cuando suspira un:

—Te amo.

—También te amo —murmuro de vuelta, besando su sien, dejando que mis labios se queden contra su piel.

Las cosas no son perfectas entre nosotros, pero incluso el demonio fue un ángel una vez. Estamos atrapados dentro de este cruel destino y es difícil, pero mi amor por ella es eterno y yo la seguiría al fin de la tierra.

Las cosas que sentimos no son sanas, hay ocasiones en las que apenas puedo respirar debido al dolor que siento. Pero el dolor mantiene latiendo mi corazón y me incita a mantenerme fuerte.

Y cuando estamos juntos, nos perdemos en nuestro propio mundo. Y en esos momentos, siento que puedo conquistar el mundo siempre y cuando la tenga a ella al volver a casa.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todxs!**

 **En casi todos los reviews decían que estaban preocupados por ellos, así que ya ven, no hay nada de que preocuparse... por ahora, jaja.**

 **Las invito a unirse a nuestro grupo en facebook, arriba les puse el link, si éste falla, pueden buscarlo por el nombre: _Itzel Lightwood: Cazadora de Traducciones._ Ahí encontrarán adelantos e imágenes de Summer Rose, así como información sobre futuras traducciones ;)**

 **Espero sus reviews y nos leemos la siguiente semana :)**

 **xx**

 **P.D. Es casi seguro que el día de actualización se cambia a** **los sábados, de cualquier manera, sin importar el día, la próxima semana tendrán un capítulo nuevo.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144**

 **Canción del capítulo: 'Adore You'- Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **POV Edward.**

Ella descansa sobre su estómago, su brazo derecho está extendido frente a ella y sobre el mío, su mano izquierda reposa sobre mi pecho. El sol brilla por la ventana abierta, calentando su piel e iluminando su cuerpo con una hermosa luz natural que rodea su cabeza como un halo, haciéndola ver como el ángel que sé que es.

Giro hacia mi costado, utilizando mi brazo izquierdo para recargar sobre él mi barbilla mientras trazo el camino de la luz del sol por su espalda, sus hombros y bajo su brazo. Ella se retuerce en su sueño y se acerca más a mí, extendiendo su brazo por mi estómago y descansando su cabeza en medio de mi pecho. Sonrío suavemente cuando siento su aliento contra mi piel mientras suspira contenta. Entrelazo mis dedos con la mano que descansa en mi estómago y la llevo hacia mis labios, besando sus nudillos antes de poner nuestras manos entrelazadas por encima de mi corazón.

Mi corazón que solamente late por ella.

Vivo por estos momentos y ella hace que mi vida valga la pena. No podía imaginar mi vida sin ella. Cuando me dijo que no estaba segura acerca de cuánto más podría durar viviendo de esta manera; las palabras me traspasaron como navajas en el corazón. El pensamiento de no tener a Bella en mi vida, de ella no queriendo estar en mi vida, sin quererme a mí. Me asusta más que enfrentarme con los enemigos en Afganistán.

Trazo suaves patrones en su espalda mientras pienso en nuestra conversación de anoche.

* * *

 _Bella yace sobre mí, su mejilla está contra mi pecho. Pasa sus dedos suavemente por mi brazo mientras yo paso mis manos por su cabello._

— _Lamento haberte dejado —murmuro, mi voz sonando muy baja en la habitación—. No debí hacer eso._

— _Necesitabas un poco de espacio —responde, cruzando los brazos por encima de mi pecho y descansando su barbilla en la palma de su mano—. Lo entiendo._

— _Me advertiste que tenías que decir algo que podría molestarme. —Acaricio su mejilla con mis dedos antes de acunarla en mi mano—. Debí de haberme quedado y hablarlo contigo._

 _Se inclina contra mi palma antes de sacudir la cabeza._

— _Si te hubieras quedado, podríamos haber dicho cosas que lamentaríamos y empeorar la situación._

— _Debemos hablar acerca de lo que se dijo —respondo, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. Acerca de ti no estando segura de vivir esta vida._

 _Suspirando pesadamente, cierra los ojos._

— _No pretendía decirlo de la manera en que lo dije. Estaba asustada y dolida, Edward. Será duro cuando tengas que irte de nuevo y me preocupe por tu seguridad. No pretendía hacerte sentir mal cuando dije que tú no entiendes cómo es. Pero si somos honestos, no sé si alguno de los dos entenderá plenamente por lo que el otro pasa. Tenemos una idea y empatizamos con ella, pero jamás lo entenderemos por completo sino hasta estar en los zapatos del otro._

— _Dios —gimo, cerrando los ojos—. No quiero que estés en mis zapatos; nunca quiero que pases por lo que yo he pasado._

— _Y yo no desearía que tuvieras mi ansiedad y mis miedos en ti, tampoco —murmura, acariciando mi cabello—. Pero, Edward, no quiero dejarte a ti o a la vida que tenemos, eso no es lo que quise decir. No pretendí que dudaras de mi amor por ti. —Mis ojos se abren ante el sonido de su voz rota. Sus ojos están cristalinos debido a las lágrimas no derramadas—. Te amo demasiado y no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú._

— _Nena —murmuro, impulsándome para que mi espalda quede recargada en la cabecera—. Ven acá. —Mientras la sujeto por la cintura, ella se acerca a mí y se sienta en sus rodillas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, pasando mis pulgares bajo sus ojos para remover sus lágrimas—. Te amo, también. Más de lo que puedo expresar. Tú lo eres todo para mí, Bella. —Deposito besos en su frente, su sien, sus mejillas y su mandíbula—. Todo —murmuro contra sus labios, pasando mis manos por su cabello mientras mis labios se encuentran con los suyos._

* * *

La sonrisa que siento contra mi piel me despierta de mis recuerdos; sus brazos se aprietan alrededor de mi cintura y mira hacia mí. Me inclino hacia delante y presiono mi boca con la suya.

—Buenos días, bebé —murmuro contra sus suaves labios.

—Buenos días —responde, su boca curvándose en una cálida sonrisa.

Pasa su pierna por mi cadera, su mano va a mi nuca para poder besarme. Me separo para poder recuperar el aliento y besar su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello y su clavícula. Nos da la vuelta para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, el calor de su coño hace que mi polla vuelva a la vida. Gimiendo, tomo sus caderas mientras ella frota sus pliegues por mi erección. Estirándome hacia abajo, tomo mi polla; ella comienza a retorcerse mientras comienzo a acariciarme, gimiendo cuando mis nudillos rozan su clítoris.

Sosteniendo el borde de su camisón de noche, ella lo levanta, permitiéndome el fácil acceso cuando tomo mi polla y la alineo con su centro. Dejándose caer sobre mí, gime, moviendo sus caderas en círculos. Jadea con pesadez y puedo sentir el rápido ascenso y descenso de su pecho cuando palmo sus pechos. Suspirando, echa su cabeza hacia atrás, sus uñas se entierran en mi cuero cabelludo cuando toma mi cabello entre sus manos. La levanto por las caderas, gimiendo mientras ella jadea cuando empujo hacia su centro.

La noche pasada hicimos el amor, pero esta mañana nos movemos duro y rápido, buscando un orgasmo rápido. Su cuerpo tiembla contra el mío cuando llega a la cima, sus paredes apretando mi polla causan mi orgasmo. Su pecho sube y baja contra el mío.

—¿Nos sentimos algo juguetones, eh? —pregunto con mi voz llena de lujuria.

—Siempre soy así por las mañanas —murmura, el suave viento de su risa se esparce por mi rostro—. Deberías saber eso. —Conecta nuestras bocas, sonriendo.

Uniéndome en su risa, me salgo de ella y me acuesto sobre mi estómago, enredando mis brazos alrededor de mi almohada. Bella se acomoda junto a mí, inclinándose sobre su codo izquierdo, su brazo derecho sobre mi espalda. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y su piel está resbaladiza por el sudor, brillando ligeramente. Sus ojos brillan con alegría y me da una nalgada, las orillas de su boca se curvan en un gesto travieso.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza con diversión, no puedo contener mi risa. Todo mi ser arde por esta mujer. Mi pecho duele por la cantidad de amor que siento hacia ella. Presionando sus labios entre mis hombros, suspira contenta antes de recargar su barbilla en mi hombro. Acomodo su cabello y acuno su mejilla.

—¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien —sonríe, girando su cabeza para besar mi palma—. ¿Tú?

—Definitivamente —respondo, moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente.

—Sentí que te removiste en algunas ocasiones —dice en voz baja, esbozando una triste sonrisa—. ¿Otra pesadilla?

Asiento mientras paso mi mano por su cuello y muevo su cabello hacia un lado, dejando que caiga sobre su hombro izquierdo. Ella pasa su dedo índice por los círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos, los suyos se llenan de preocupación.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

—Siempre se vuelven más profundas cuando… —Miro intercaladamente sus ojos, deseando que no tuviera que compartir esta carga conmigo—. Tú sabes —continúo.

—Sí —susurra antes de besar mi mejilla.

—Al menos no te lastimé esta vez —murmuro con la voz llena de vergüenza.

—Oye —dice en voz baja, tomando mi barbilla en sus manos, forzándome a mirarla—. Nunca me has lastimando.

—Conozco mi fuerza, Bella —le digo, inhalando con fuerza y exhalando con lentitud.

—Y yo la mía —me reta, poniendo sus manos en mi pecho—. Nunca. Me. Has. Lastimado. —Me mira y arquea una ceja, retándome a contradecirla—. ¿Entendido?

Rodando los ojos, le doy una media sonrisa.

—Entendido.

Su boca se curva en una sonrisa triunfal pero su expresión rápidamente cambia a una de dolor y antes de darme cuenta, salta de la cama y corre hacia el baño.

—¿Bella? —la llamo con preocupación cuando la escucho vomitar en la taza del baño. Me apresuro hacia su lado y le sujeto el cabello, tomando una liga del tocador y atando su cabello—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella gime en la taza del baño.

—Comerme esas sobras de curry fue una mala idea.

—¿El curry de pollo que estaba en el refrigerador? —pregunto confundido—. Comí eso también, antes de que llegaras a casa. Me siento bien.

Siento su cuerpo tensarse antes de levantarse del baño y comenzar a ponerse de pie. La sostengo y cuando la miro por el espejo, sus ojos están ensanchados y su boca abierta como la de un pez.

—Bella, ¿qué va mal? —pregunto, masajeando sus hombros.

Ella se estira por la pasta de dientes, depositándola sobre su cepillo antes de abrir la llave del agua y remojarlo un poco. Sus ojos no dejan los míos mientras se lava los dientes, escupiendo la pasta y enjuagándose con el agua. Durante todo el rato los engranes en mi cabeza giran, tratando de descubrir el porqué de su extraño comportamiento.

—De verdad, nena, estás empezando a preocuparme.

—Creo… —comienza, su mano vuela hacia su estómago.

Mis ojos se ensanchan en shock cuando mi cerebro por fin reacciona.

—¿Lo estás?

—Creo que estoy embarazada —murmura.

—¿Estás segura? —Nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo y los suyos están brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas.

Veo como sus ojos se agrandan debido al shock mientras repasa las fechas en su cabeza.

—Tengo un retraso de tres meses —exclama—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? —continúa con voz rota.

—Oye, está bien —le aseguro, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura—. Hagamos una prueba antes de asustarnos, ¿de acuerdo? —Beso su sien y entrelazo nuestras manos antes de guiarla fuera del baño.

Hago que se recueste en la cama y le digo que me espere mientras voy a la farmacia por una prueba de embarazo. Compro de diferentes marcas, solo para estar cien por ciento seguros. La señora de la caja registradora, la señora Cope, me sonríe con alegría al cobrarme y me grita un alegre «¡Buena suerte!», antes de que tome la bolsa de papel y vuelva con Bella.

Cuando regreso a la casa, Bella está sentada al borde de la cama, mordiéndose las uñas. Su cabeza se alza cuando entro y se pone de pie mientras le tiendo la bolsa. Me sonríe con suavidad antes de tomarla y entrar al baño. Orina en las tres pruebas y las deja en el tocador antes de lavarse las manos, salir del baño, y regresar a su lugar original. Me siento junto a ella, entrelazando nuestras manos. Beso su cabeza cuando recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

Los tres minutos que hay que esperar por los resultados se vuelven eternos. No estoy seguro de cómo sentirme, y ni hablar de cómo se siente Bella, pero comienzo a imaginarme a mí mismo corriendo por el jardín con un niño pequeño, pretendiendo pelear con espadas de madera como solía hacerlo con mi padre. O persiguiendo a una pequeña niña por la playa, levantándola sobre mis hombros y dándole vueltas, como mi padre solía hacer con Rosalie. Me imaginé a Bella enseñándole a nuestra niña a cocinar o jugando fútbol con nuestro hijo. Una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por mi boca mientras pienso en un futuro lleno de niños con mi Bella.

Bella se inclina para ver el reloj en la mesa que está al lado de la cama antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el baño, pausando en la puerta. La sigo, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros, masajeándolos en círculos mientras ella continúa caminando. Recoge una de las pruebas, su mano vuela hacia su boca mientras toma las otras dos con apuro. Se gira para mirarme, sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas, hay una expresión de duda en su rostro mientras me muestra las pruebas, todas positivas.

Una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro mientras me inclino para tomar a Bella entre mis brazos.

—¡Tendremos un bebé! —exclamo, dándola vueltas.

Ella pone sus manos en mis hombros, su cabello nos rodea como una cortina.

—¿Estás feliz? —chilla, sonriendo con felicidad.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz! ¡Hicimos un bebé! —La lleno de besos mientras la pongo de nuevo en el suelo.

Su expresión se ensombrece mientras entrelaza sus manos detrás de mi cuello.

—Te vas mañana.

Pongo mi dedo índice bajo su barbilla para que me mire, inclino mi cabeza para verla a los ojos.

—Todo estará bien. No estarás sola, Rosie te ayudará, y Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah y Jake estarán ahí para ti. Sin mencionar a Jasper y a Alice con su obsesión por las compras

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa antes de suspirar con pesadez.

—Pero te perderás de todo —murmura llena de tristeza.

—Oye… —Enredo mis brazos a su alrededor para acercarla hacia mí. Ella descansa su cabeza en mi pecho y me aprieta con fuerza—. Llenaré una solicitud para pedir una baja anticipada.

—Pero eso no es garantía, Edward, pueden rechazar esa solicitud. Y no puedes hacer eso de todas maneras, firmaste un contrato. Hiciste un compromiso con el Ejército de Estados Unidos. Solamente no conocerás al bebé hasta unos meses después de su nacimiento. —Se separa de mí, sus ojos ensanchados y llenos de lágrimas—. Si algo te pasa mientras estás allá y no llegas a…

—Nena —la interrumpo, acunando su rostro en mis manos—. Estaremos bien, tendremos Skype y podrás mandarme fotos y escribirme cartas con fotos si quieres.

—Lo sé —murmura, sonriendo con tristeza—. Es solo que no será lo mismo.

—Lo sé, amor. Pero estaremos bien —le aseguro, besándola con suavidad—. Siempre estamos bien.

—Te amo —murmura contra mi boca.

—También te amo —murmuro de vuelta—. Demasiado.

Ella juega con el cabello de mi cuello, su boca suavemente se curva en una sonrisa.

—¡Tendremos un bebé! —ríe.

—Tendremos un bebé —concluyo antes de besarla y recostarla en la cama—. Es el mejor regalo de despedida del mundo.

Mi corazón ya no solamente late por Bella. Late por ella y nuestro bebé creciendo en su interior.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todxs!**

 **Aquí estamos con este capítulo tan bonito :3 ¿Les gustó? ¿Están felices porque Summer Rose ya viene en camino?**

 **Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones, ¡por cierto! estamos a punto de llegar a los 100 reviews y sería fantástico que con este capítulo podamos lograrlo :D**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y nuevamente lxs invito a unirse a nuestro grupo en facebook para estar siempre informados acerca todo lo relacionado con Summer Rose y futuras traducciones ;)**

 **¡Hasta la siguiente semana!**

 **xx**


	9. Capítulo 8

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook: w w w facebook com / groups / 475584939318144 /**

 **Canción del capítulo: 'I See Fire' de Ed Sheeran**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **POV Edward.**

 **De:** Bella Masen

 **Para:** Edward Masen

 **Asunto:** ¡Feliz revisión de veinte semanas!

Sé que probablemente estés dormido u ocupado, pero ¡tengo noticias!

¡Tendremos una niña!

Comienza a pensar en los nombres, ja, ja.

Te amo.

* * *

 **De:** Edward Masen

 **Para:** Bella Masen

 **Asunto:** RE: ¡Feliz revisión de veinte semanas!

¡¿Una niña?! ¿Quieres decir que tendré que usar mi uniforme para espantar a todos los chicos? ¡Solo bromeo!

Eso es genial, amor. Estoy tan feliz.

Aunque me siento mal por ella, ya que tendrá a Alice como tía.

Nombres: ¿Luna?, ¿Summer?, ¿Harlow?

Pero definitivamente Rose tiene que ser el segundo nombre.

Te amo, más.

* * *

 **De:** Bella Masen

 **Para:** Edward Masen

 **Asunto:** ¿Espantar a los chicos?

Sí te das cuenta de que Charlie es mi padre, ¿verdad?, también sé cómo disparar un arma. Creo que es seguro decir que nuestra niña estará bien protegida.

No seas malo con Alice, ella ha sido de gran ayuda. Estar embarazada en tu último año de la universidad es más difícil de lo que me imaginé.

Me gusta Summer. Ahí es cuando fue concebida, así que le queda.

Summer Rose.

Te amo demasiado.

* * *

 **De:** Edward Masen

 **Para:** Bella Masen

 **Asunto:** Nuestra niña.

Lamento tardarme en contestar, bebé. Summer Rose es perfecto. Dale un beso en tu estómago de mi parte.

¿Cómo te sientes? Espero que te estés tomando las cosas con calma y no te estés estresando. Desearía poder estar contigo para ayudarte, odio estar lejos de ti.

Te amo hasta la luna y de vuelta.

* * *

 **De:** Bella Masen

 **Para:** Edward Masen

 **Asunto:** Por favor no te preocupes.

La bebé y yo estamos completamente bien. Tuve mi revisión de las veintiséis semanas hoy. Mi presión sanguínea está un poco alta, pero eso se arregla con facilidad. Ella está sana, en la posición correcta y pesa seiscientos sesenta y cuatro gramos, y mide treinta y cuatro centímetros. ¡Parece que será tan alta como su papi!

Me estoy manteniendo libre de estrés, me refería a que es más difícil andar por el campus cuando eres del tamaño de un elefante.

Me he mantenido ocupada estudiando para mis finales ahora que la graduación se acerca con rapidez. Te mandaré una foto de nosotras en mi toga y birrete. ;)

Te amo infinitamente.

* * *

 **De:** Edward Masen

 **Para:** Bella Masen

 **Asunto:** RE: Por favor no te preocupes.

No puedo evitar preocuparme, cariño; te amo. Pero estoy feliz de escuchar que ella está sana y que no le da problemas a su mami.

Tú sigue descansando y tomándote las cosas con calma. Buena suerte en tus finales, amor. Sé que los pasarás y te graduarás con honores.

No puedo esperar para ver la foto.

Te amo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

 **De:** Bella Masen

 **Para:** Edward Masen

 **Asunto:** ¡Tenías razón!

Sí aprobé mis finales y me gradué con honores. :)

¡La graduación es en unas semanas! Espero que puedas aguantar un poco más por la foto.

¡No puedo creer cuán rápido pasa el tiempo! Parece que fue ayer cuando nos enteramos del embarazo y ahora ya estoy de ¡veintiocho semanas!

Te amo incluso después del fin de los tiempos.

* * *

 **De:** Edward Masen

 **Para:** Bella Masen

 **Asunto:** RE: ¡Tenías razón!

Yo esperaría une eternidad por ti.

Felicidades, amor. No puedo esperar para ver a mis chicas.

Y el tiempo está volando. Estoy contando los días hasta que pueda tenerlas a ambas en mis brazos de nuevo.

De acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero aun así te amo. xo.

* * *

El día en el que recibo un email de Bella con una foto adjunta de ella en su toga y birrete, sonriendo con alegría a la cámara mientras sostiene su diploma, en el que se afirma que se graduó con honores tanto en Sociología como en Psicología, en una mano y la otra descansando en su estómago, difícilmente puedo contener mi sonrisa que amenaza con partir mi rostro a la mitad.

Me mata saber que no estuve ahí para ella y comienzo a pensar en otra vida. Una vida que estaría viviendo si no hubiera decidido tomar este camino en lugar del que tenía planeado. Yo estaría en la foto con ella, parado detrás de ella con mis brazos en su estómago, graduándome de Pre-Medicina antes de ir a la Escuela de Medicina.

No lamento haberme enlistado en el ejército. Fue una decisión difícil y la tomé con gran pesar, sabiendo que estaría lejos de Bella, sin mencionar lo que señaló Rosalie acerca de no tener un futuro garantizado. Pero siento que es algo que tenía que hacer y soy lo suficientemente afortunado por tener personas en mi vida que entienden eso.

Es mi día para llamar a casa, así que llamo a mi chica para felicitarla con rapidez antes de unirme a Emmett y a los chicos en la unidad.

Mientras me preparo para salir, veo un email de Rosalie parpadear en el monitor.

 **De:** Rosalie Swan

 **Para:** Edward Masen

 **Asunto:** Puedes agradecerme después.

Tomé esto cuando ella se estaba arreglando para la graduación de hoy. Probablemente no debí haber invadido así su privacidad, pero pienso que ella te estaba extrañando y no pude contenerme. Espero que esto te ayude a distraerte de todos los problemas a los que te enfrentas por allá.

Abro la imagen y no puedo evitar sonreír. La foto es en blanco y negro. El cabello de Bella está suelto y en suaves y revueltos rizos. Está usando una de mis camisas blancas de manga larga y sus manos acarician su enorme estómago.

 **Para:** Rosalie Swan

 **De:** Edward Masen

 **Asunto:** RE: Puedes agradecerme después.

No hay necesidad de esperar para después.

Gracias, Rose. Te quiero.

* * *

Acerco mi arma M-16 a mi pecho y me arrastro hacia la casi destruida casa de ladrillo, tosiendo y escupiendo la tierra que inhalé después de ser lazando al suelo por una bomba que fue arrojada a no menos de quince metros de mí y los chicos en mi unidad.

Me siento, descansando mi espalda en la pared de ladrillo y me limpio el sudor de la frente y el cuello con la manga de mi uniforme. El resto pasa muy rápido, el sonido del metal chocando contra el metal taladra en mis oídos mientras las balas rebotan a mi alrededor. Deslizándome por la pared, me giro hasta que estoy sobre mis manos y rodillas. Miro por un pequeño agujero en la pared para saber qué es lo que está pasando en el campo. Estoy tan ocupado en eso que no escucho el ruido de unas botas acercándose en mi dirección hasta que un cuerpo se estrella contra mí y me tira al suelo. Maldigo, me giro, alzando mi arma con los ojos ensanchados y el corazón latiéndome con fuerza. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando veo la sonrisa del sargento Swan, mejor conocido como mi cuñado, Emmett.

—¿Qué hay, Battle?, pensé que podrías necesitar una mano —se ríe.

—¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo? —siseo, golpeándolo con mi puño en su bíceps. Él esquiva el golpe y en su lugar me golpea en el brazo—. ¡Me asustase demasiado! —Pateo su espinilla y deja salir un gemido de dolor.

Sacude la cabeza y ríe para sí mismo.

—Cálmate, cabo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto

La sonrisa se borra de su rostro y mira a nuestro alrededor.

—Perdí el rastro de los otros chicos.

—Mierda.

—Sí.

Miró a través del agujero de nuevo, buscando alguna señal de nuestros hombres.

—Hay algunos a las dos y nueve horas.

—Déjame ver —dice, empujándome fuera del camino. Maldito cavernícola—. De acuerdo, parece ser que se las están arreglando por ahora. —Se mueve a la izquierda para mirar por otro agujero, más grande—. Pero nosotros debemos ir hacia ellos antes de que los encuentren.

Tomo mi posición en la pared y analizo los lugares en los que Emmett y yo podemos hacer base, para poder ayudar a los otros soldados. Veo otra casucha, más pequeña y sin mayor protección de la que ésta puede ofrecer, pero les darías a los chicos, y a nosotros, una gran ventaja.

Miro alternadamente entre Emmett y el agujero antes de suspirar con pesadez y volver a sentarme.

—Hay un lugar más adelante.

—¿Esa pequeña casucha?

Giro mi cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿La viste?

Él asiente y se rasca la nariz.

—¿A unos treinta metros, verdad?

—Sí. —Me rasco la nuca—. El único problema es que estaremos sin protección hasta que lleguemos, sin nadie cubriéndonos.

Emmett mira por el agujero de nuevo antes de gemir.

—Somos rápidos, estaremos bien.

—Estaremos bien —coincido con determinación.

Todo pasa tan rápido que no lo vemos venir. Todo se mueve en cámara lenta cuando la casucha, a tan solo diez metros de distancia, es destruida por una bomba, la fuerza del impacto hace que Emmett y yo caigamos con escombros a nuestro alrededor. Miro a mi izquierda y veo a Emmett tendido sobre su espalda, sin moverse, con sangre saliendo de su cabeza. Recojo mi arma y corro hacia él, lo tomo por los hombros y lo arrastro hacia lo que queda de la casucha y trato de levantarlo.

—Em, vamos —jadeo, sacando mi cantimplora y echándole agua en la cara—. Despierta, hombre.

Él respira con dificultad y gime, abriendo sus ojos para mirarme.

—Jódeme.

—No gracias, hombre.

—Qué gracioso. —Pone los ojos en blanco, limpiándose la sangre de la frente con su mano—. Vamos, hombre, tenemos que cubrirlos.

Mientras me levanto para ayudarlo, me voy hacia atrás mientras una ráfaga de balas se impactan en mi hombro derecho y mi pecho. Mis ojos se ensanchan en shock mientras caigo de rodillas. Emmett se apresura a mi lado, justo cuando comienzo a caer de lado. Enreda sus brazos bajo los míos, justo como lo hice con él, y me arrastra hacia la poca protección que este lugar ofrece.

Mientras trata de enderezarme, comienzo a alejarlo.

—Hombre, detente. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta, confundido.

—Tienes que sacarlos de aquí, hombre —jadeo.

—Perdón, ¿qué acabas de decir?

—Dije que…

—No soy un jodido idiota —grita, interrumpiéndome—. Te escuché.

Gimo por el dolor cuando me agarra de los hombros y me recuesta en el suelo. Continúo tratando de alejarlo, pero mis intentos son débiles debido a la pérdida de sangre.

—Em.

—No. Si piensas que voy a dejarte aquí, eres más estúpido de lo que pareces.

—¡Si no lo haces, terminarás como un queso suizo con agujeros de bala por todo el cuerpo!

—No me importa, eres mi hermano y no te dejaré. —Su voz comienza a romperse y deja salir un suspiro entrecortado.

—Tienes que pensar en Rose y los niños —insisto.

—¿Y qué hay de Bella y tu hija? —me grita él—. No puedo dejarte. Bella me mataría.

Sonrío ante el pensamiento de Bella desatando su furia contra él. En ocasiones ella puede ser muy atemorizante, en especial con las hormonas del embarazo.

—Dile… dile que la amo demasiado.

—Díselo tú mismo —dice enojado.

—Em. —Tomo su brazo mientras toso un chorro de sangre directo en su pecho—. No puedo.

—¡No te atrevas a rendirte, Edward Masen! —grita con sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, como si estuviera buscando algo. Mete su mano en uno de mis bolsillos y saca una fotografía, sosteniéndola frente a mí. Es la fotografía que Rosalie me había mandado en un email por la mañana. Reprimo un sollozo cuando Emmett me tiende la fotografía mientras se aferra al cuello de mi uniforme con su mano libre—. Tienes que luchar por Bella y por la bebé que están esperando. —Las lágrimas corren por su rostro sin pena alguna y el tono de su voz se vuelve histérico—. ¡Pelea por tu familia, con un demonio!

Pongo mi mano arriba de la suya mientras él sostiene mi ropa con más fuerza, apretándola un poco. Llevo la fotografía a mis labios, besándola suavemente antes de cerrar mis ojos y susurrar un: «Te quiero, hombre.»

La voz de Emmett comienza a sonar como si viniera de un túnel lejano, y luego todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

 **Y volvemos al prólogo... ¿qué creen que haya pasado con Edward? si tienen alguna teoría, no duden en compartirla :D**

 **¡Llegamos a los 100 reviews! *lanza confeti*. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, significa mucho para Yani y para mí :´)**

 **Nuevamente, las invito a unirse a nuestro grupo en facebook (link arriba) para recibir adelantos exclusivos del siguiente capítulo, así como también de la próxima traducción que publicaremos muy pronto, ¡las esperamos!**

 **¡Espero sus reviews y nos leemos la siguiente semana!**

 **xx**


	10. Capítulo 9

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link para el grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

 **Canción del capítulo: 'If You Say So' de Lea Michele**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **POV Bella.**

—Um, tengo algo que decirte.

Mi pluma se detiene en el papel y miro hacia Rose. Su boca se curva en una sonrisa y sus ojos brillan con diversión.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme? —pregunto, alzando una ceja.

La mirada en sus ojos pasa de la diversión a la preocupación.

—¿Prometes que no me golpearás?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y sacudo la cabeza, divertida.

—Rose, estoy segura de que tú podrías acabar conmigo.

—No con las hormonas que tienes ahora, psicópata —bromea.

Suspirando, suelto la pluma y me recargo en la silla, una de mis manos descansa sobre mi estómago.

—Solo dime.

—Tomé una foto tuya mientras estabas arreglándote para la graduación —suelta de un jalón antes de sonreír con suavidad.

—¿Y? —pregunto, confundida—, ¿cuál es el problema?

Busca en su bolso por unos minutos antes de sacar una fotografía pequeña, estirándola hacia mí.

—Se la envié a Edward —dice, dudosa.

Estirándome, tomo la fotografía de sus manos y jadeo.

—Rose…

—Lo sé, soy una idiota. Estabas teniendo un momento y yo lo invadí y… ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! —exclama, apurándose hacia mí cuando ve que comienzo a levantarme.

Enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Es hermosa —susurro, abrazándola con fuerza—. Me alegro mucho que la tomaras.

Rompemos nuestra unión cuando alguien toca la puerta.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —pregunta Rose con curiosidad.

—¿No? —respondo, confundida—. Ali no vendrá hasta el miércoles.

Caminamos hacia la puerta, bueno, yo me arrastro como un pingüino. Cuando Rose abre la puerta, jadea y sus ojos se ensanchan debido a la impresión. Camino hacia su lado para ver de qué va todo el drama. Mis pasos fallan y mi mano vuela hacia mi boca ante la visión de dos soldados del Ejército en mi puerta.

—No —susurro, sosteniéndome del marco de la puerta cuando mis rodillas se debilitan.

Siento el brazo de Rosalie alrededor de mi cintura, manteniéndome en pie.

—Señora Masen, si pudiéramos…

—No —jadeo, sacudiendo mi cabeza, alejándome lentamente de la pesadilla que entrará a mi vida por la puerta. Me giro, dándoles la espalda. Las lágrimas bajan por mi rostro mientras me apresuro hacia el baño y vacío los contenidos de mi estómago en la taza.

—No, no, no —susurro, llorando con más fuerza mientras me invaden las emociones.

Siento su toque antes que su voz.

—No es lo que crees —susurra, acariciando mi espalda en círculos—. Aún no me han dicho nada, excepto que él no está…

Bajo la palanca del baño y la tapa antes de girarme hacia ella.

—¿No lo está?

Suspirando, me atrae a sus brazos, acariciando mi cabello.

—Él no se ha ido, cariño.

Mi cuerpo se relaja por el alivio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Vamos —dice, tomando mis manos en las suyas y ayudándome a ponerme de pie—. Ellos nos explicarán.

Dejo mi mano en mi estómago mientras Rosalie enreda su brazo a mi alrededor. Mis ojos están llenos de temor; mi cuerpo tiembla de ansiedad mientras nos detenemos frente a los solados en mi sala de estar.

—Hola, señora Masen, soy el comandante Tyler Crowley. —Tomo su mano y asiento hacia él a manera de saludo—. Él es el coronel Demitri Andreotti.

—Gusto en conocerla, señora —saluda con amabilidad; le doy el mismo saludo antes de poner mis manos en mi regazo, acunando mi estómago.

—Señora, durante un ataque, el cabo Masen y el sargento Swan sufrieron la detonación de una bomba a no menos de diez metros de ellos. Swan sufrió de un golpe en la cabeza y…

El agarre de Rosalie en mi mano se hace más fuerte ante la mención de Emmett.

—¿Em… Emmett está bien? —pregunta con miedo.

—La mayor parte, sí. —El comandante Tyler sonríe con lástima—. El sargento Swan tenía un pedazo de los escombros enterrado profundamente en su pierna izquierda y tuvo que ser sometido a un procedimiento de amputación.

—Oh por Dios —solloza Rose, sentándose en el sofá y recargando su frente en mi hombro cuando me siento junto a ella.

—No abordaremos los detalles gráficos, pero desafortunadamente su pierna no podía salvarse —continúa el coronel Andreotti.

Pongo mi palma en la cabeza de Rosalie, acariciando su cabello con suavidad. Mi otra mano agarra la suya con fuerza mientras tomo una temblorosa respiración.

—¿Qué hay de Edward? —pregunto, ansiosa.

—El cabo Masen fue a su auxilio, arrastrando al sargento Swan y a sí mismo para obtener una mejor protección, en el proceso de hacer esto, unas balas impactaron al cabo Masen. —El comandante Crowley hace una pausa, sonriendo de nuevo—. Afortunadamente, nuestros soldados rodearon al enemigo y éstos se rindieron. Su esposo fue llevado a la estación médica y se sometió a una cirugía inmediata para remover las balas y hacerle transfusiones de sangre para reemplazar la sangre que perdió. Está en una condición estable, pero, desafortunadamente, no ha reaccionado hasta este momento. El equipo médico de Afganistán está haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

Cubro mi rostro con mis manos, mi cuerpo tiembla debido a los sollozos mientras mis latidos resuenan en mis oídos. Trago el nudo en mi garganta, los pensamientos de las pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir que Edward tiene me golpean como un tornado y las montañas que eran mi fe y seguridad, se derrumban en tan solo un segundo.

* * *

Constantemente reviso mi teléfono y espero por su llamada. Refresco mi bandeja de entrada, buscando por un email que haya enviado y reviso el buzón de correo todo el tiempo, esperando encontrar una carta de él.

Han pasado siete días desde la última vez que escuché su voz.

No he sido capaz de dejar de reproducir en mi mente nuestra última conversación. No puedo sacar las últimas palabras que me dijo de mi cabeza.

— _¿Edward? —respondí el teléfono al segundo timbre, mi voz está llena de esperanza._

— _Hola, nena —susurró al otro lado de la línea—. Felicidades._

— _Hola, gracias —respondí, sonriendo—. Te extraño —susurré con tristeza._

— _También te extraño —murmuró—. ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Suspirando, me recargué en la pared de la cocina._

— _Estoy bien._

— _¿Por qué solo bien? —preguntó, preocupado._

— _Desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo —murmuré._

— _Yo también, cariño —respondió con melancolía._

— _Te habrías graduado de pre-medicina._

— _Lo sé._

— _¿Estás bien? —pregunté, preocupada._

— _Mejor ahora que estoy hablando contigo —rio._

— _Eres un dulce hablador —reí, las comisuras de mi boca se curvaron en una media sonrisa—. Puedo sentir tu sonrisa burlona desde aquí._

— _Desearía que pudieras sentir mis manos sobre ti —respondió, seductoramente._

 _Me reí y mordí mi labio inferior, sonrojándome furiosamente._

— _Termine la llamada, soldado —exclamó alguien de su lado de la línea._

— _Sí, señor —respondió Edward de inmediato—. Debo irme, cariño._

— _¿Tan pronto? —pregunté, decepcionada._

— _Te llamaré de nuevo pronto —me aseguró._

— _Más te vale —le advertí, bromeando._

— _Te amo, cariño —me dijo él._

— _Te amo más —le dije yo._

 _Después de una pausa, él dijo:_

— _Si tú lo dices._

 _Y luego colgó._

* * *

Sin importar lo que haga, no puedo evitar el dolor.

Él persigue todos mis pensamientos; cada noche, siento que me estoy ahogando en el fondo del océano. Mi corazón no se ha calmado y no puedo hablar; cada vez que lo intento, las palabras no me salen.

El miedo que siento es como un peso sobre mi pecho que me aplasta. Es como si estuviera en una habitación llena de humo y estuviera asfixiándome.

No respiro; no tengo aire en los pulmones.

Él es mi oxígeno.

* * *

 **Empezamos con el verdadero drama :( aún nos falta un poco para descubrir qué es lo que pasará con Edward, ¡así que tengan paciencia!**

 **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Ahora desde el punto de vista de Bella, ¿les gustó?, ¿qué creen que pasará con Edward y Emmett?**

 **Espero sus reviews y recuerden que la invitación está abierta para unirse a nuestro grupo en facebook ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!**

 **xx**


	11. Capítulo 10

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook: www . facebook** **groups / 475584939318144 /**

 **Canción del capítulo: 'When You´re Gone' de Avril Lavigne**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **POV Bella.**

Cuando Rose termina de hablar con Elizabeth, me dice que ella ya fue contactada acerca de Edward. Después de convencer a Rose de que estoy bien y que estaré bien si se va, conduzco directo hacia la casa de mi suegra.

Cuando Elizabeth abre la puerta, sus ojos están rojos del llanto y tiene rastros de lágrimas en su mejilla. Reprimo un sollozo al verla y ella me atrae a sus brazos, susurrado un: «Oh, cariño», mientras sus brazos se enredan a mi alrededor como un escudo protector. Me aferro con fuerza a ella, mi cuerpo temblando contra ella.

—¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

—Ven —dice, acariciando mi cabello mientras me lleva hacia dentro. No me suelta mientras nos sentamos en el sofá. En su lugar, me acerca más a ella.

—No puedo perderlo —lloro en su cuello.

—No lo harás —responde con confianza, separándome un poco de ella para mirarme a los ojos—. Él es fuerte, Bella. Luchará.

—Pero qué si…

—Sin "peros" ni "y si" —me interrumpe con una mirada llena de determinación—. Él saldrá de esto.

Parpadeo para evitar las lágrimas, asintiendo mientras me acuesto en el sofá. Descansando mi cabeza en su regazo, mis lágrimas mojan la tela de su pantalón. Cuando finalmente me recupero, Lizzie sugiere que vayamos a la cocina. Me siento mientras ella rebusca en la alacena, sacando dos tazas y un tazón de azúcar.

Mi boca se curva en una triste sonrisa mientras ella llena la tetera con agua y la pone a hervir en la estufa.

Edward ama tomar té de esta manera.

* * *

Elizabeth insiste en que me quede con ella por una semana. Creo que piensa que me sentaré en una esquina oscura y nunca me moveré. Solamente me quedo por tres días hasta que todo se vuelve demasiado. No puedo soportar estar sentada sin hacer nada, dejando que hagan todo por mí.

Estoy embarazada y mi corazón duele; pero no estoy paralizada.

Ella insiste en llevarme a casa y en tomar el autobús de vuelta a la suya. Me niego, asegurándole que estaré bien y que la llamaré tan pronto como llegue a casa.

Cuando me estaciono frente a la casa, Alice está sentada en los escalones y Jasper está recargado contra uno de los postes del porche. Ella mira hacia Jasper cuando él le dice algo mientras salgo del auto. Su cabeza gira en mi dirección cuando cierro la puerta del auto.

Cuando llego hacia ellos, ella se levanta con rapidez.

—Lo siento tanto, B —murmura, parándose de puntas para poder enredar sus brazos a mi alrededor en un suave abrazo.

Suspirando con pesadez, le devuelvo el abrazo con fuerza.

—Gracias —susurro contra su cabeza—. Hola, Jazzy —lo saludo, dándole una media sonrisa.

—Hola, cariño —responde con amabilidad, poniendo su mano en mi brazo y apretándolo suavemente—. Lamento lo de Ed.

—También yo —respondo, sonriendo con tristeza—. ¿Pasan? —pregunto, mirando entre ellos.

—Por supuesto —contesta Alice, entrelazando su mano con la mía mientras atravesamos el porche y entramos a la casa.

* * *

—¿Cómo está Lizzie? —pregunta Alice, preocupada.

—Está bien. Se mantiene ocupada —contesto, tomando un sorbo de agua—. Quería que me quedara por una semana, pero no pude soportarlo.

—¿Se puso en modo maternal contigo? —Jasper ríe.

Sonrío con suavidad.

—Sí.

—Esa es probablemente su manera de lidiar con las cosas —dice Alice con tristeza—. Preocuparse por ti porque no puede hacerlo por el hijo que quiere.

Mi sonrisa se desvanece y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Oh, Bella —susurra Alice, poniendo su mano en mi rodilla—. Lo siento.

—No, no —le digo, palmeando su mano—. Está bien.

Alice y Jasper me hablan de sus vacaciones en Los Hamptons; ella me cuenta lo hermoso que está todo y que tengo que ir un día después del nacimiento de Summer, porque los spas de ahí son el paraíso. Jasper bromea acerca de cómo Alice enloqueció cuando vio a unas cuantas celebridades por ahí y sobre cómo se emocionó al extremo cuando vio a Sandra Bullock que incluso se desmayó.

Es la primera vez en tres días que me río y esbozo una sonrisa genuina.

El ruido de mi teléfono sonando me saca de mi buen humor. Una sombra de oscuridad, repleta de miedo, llena mis huesos y hiela mi sangre. Me siento congelada en mi lugar, mirándolo mientras suena. Alice responde, su voz suena lejana mientras habla con quien sea que esté del otro lado.

Me hace señas un par de veces, llamándome en voz baja y sacándome de mi estupor. Me sonríe para darme ánimos.

—No me pueden decir nada.

Tomando el teléfono de sus manos, lo pongo contra mi oreja y dejo salir un tembloroso suspiro.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, ¿señora Masen?

—Llámeme Bella —respondo.

—Bella será. Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen de la estación médica de Afganistán.

—Hola, doctor Cullen —saludo con amabilidad—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

—Su número me fue dado para mantenerla informada acerca de la condición de su esposo.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunto, ansiosa.

—La presión sanguínea está estable y ya respira por su cuenta.

—Gracias a Dios —respondo, aliviada.

—Pero lamento decirle que aún no hay ninguna respuesta de su parte —me dice, sonando genuinamente triste.

—Bien —digo, respirando con dificultad.

—No pierda la esperanza, Bella —dice con sinceridad—. Hemos tenido muchas mejorías de casos similares.

—Trataré, doctor Cullen —respondo con tristeza.

—Llámame Carlisle, cariño —ríe, imitando mi anterior petición—. Llamaré si algo más cambia.

—Gracias —susurro antes de colgar.

Repito la conversación con Carlisle para Alice y Jasper. Ellos me dicen que Carlisle tiene razón y que no debo perder la esperanza; la gente ha estado en peores condiciones que las de Edward y ha sobrevivido. Summer comienza a patear con ferocidad y cuando Alice lo nota sonríe ampliamente y pone sus manos en mi estómago para sentirla. Ya la ha sentido antes, pero siempre tiene la misma reacción y cada vez chilla de emoción; esto me provoca otra amplia sonrisa.

Se quedan por unas horas más y hablamos acerca de cómo voy con el embarazo y cómo está quedando la habitación de Summer. Les digo que aún no he puesto el moisés o la cuna. Jasper dice que llamará a Seth y Jake para que le ayuden a ponerlo, así como una cajonera. Cuando les digo que aún me faltan sábanas y un móvil, Alice se ofrece a llevarme de compras, lo cual no me sorprende.

Con el tema de la habitación de la bebé, mis pensamientos regresan a Edward y los sentimientos de tristeza por él al no estar aquí para ayudarme con todo eso, como sé que él quisiera, me envuelven.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —dice Jasper, sintiendo mi necesidad de estar sola.

—Gracias por venir —digo con cariño.

—No lo agradezcas, cariño —responde con honestidad.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —pregunta Alice, preocupada.

—Gracias, Ali, pero necesito estar sola por ahora —respondo con tristeza, llevándolos a la puerta.

Jasper me abraza y besa mi cabeza.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámanos, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento contra su pecho antes de romper nuestra unión.

—Lo haré.

Una vez que Alice y Jasper se han ido, saco mi teléfono y desbloqueo la pantalla. Busco entre mis contactos hasta que encuentro a Lizzie. La llamo, cumpliendo la promesa que le hice antes de dejar su casa.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas son una tortura.

No he escuchado nada desde que el doctor Cullen me llamó ese día. Me dijo que él me iba a mantener informada acerca del progreso de Edward, pero todo lo que he obtenido son emails de las enfermeras diciéndome que no ha habido ningún cambio.

Cada vez que el teléfono suena, mi corazón retumba contra mis huesos, tratando de escapar de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón, alma y mente están perdidos sin él.

En la noche me remuevo todo el tiempo, incapaz de dormir ante la visión de su espacio vacío. Él está destinado para estar aquí conmigo, viviendo estos recuerdos de nuestra bebé creciendo dentro de mí.

Hay días en los que me siento completamente perdida, sintiéndome enloquecer. Esos días, no puedo verme sin él; ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso. Nunca seré la misma, nunca lo lograré sin él.

Pero luego pienso en nuestra Summer Rose y ella me da la fuerza para seguir.

Me lo imagino junto a mí, jugando con el cabello que cae en mi rostro, su mano en mi estómago, con los ojos maravillados y llenos de alegría al sentir a nuestra niña patear contra su palma. Suspirando, acaricio mi estómago, pensando en Edward. Summer patea contra mi mano y no puedo evitar las lágrimas. Es como si supiera que estoy preocupada por su papi y tratara de decirme que está asustada también.

—Él estará bien, cariño —susurro, mi voz suena demasiado fuerte en la habitación vacía. Me giro y tomo las sábanas del lado de Edward mientras mi otra mano acaricia mi estómago—. Tiene que estarlo —sollozo, mi cuerpo tiembla mientras lloro en su almohada.

* * *

 **Lamento el pequeño retraso con la actualización, pero ya estamos de vuelta :D**

 **Capítulo triste pero ya pronto tendremos noticias de Edward y Emmett, así que no se desesperen. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones y nos leemos la siguiente semana con un nuevo capítulo de esta bonita historia :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	12. Capítulo 11

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

 **Canción del capítulo: 'Golden' de Lady Antebellum (la canción es hermosa, por favor escúchenla).**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **POV Bella.**

—¿Emmett?

— _Hola, hermana pequeña._

—Dios, es tan bueno escuchar tu voz —susurro, exhalando un tembloroso suspiro.

— _Igual para mí, hermanita_ —responde con cariño _—. ¿Cómo estás llevando todo?_

Cierro los ojos, suspirando con pesadez.

—Estoy bien.

— _Estás hablando con tu hermano mayor, pequeña_ —ríe, y lo imagino poniendo los ojos en blanco, alzando la ceja de manera desafiante.

Mis labios se curvan en una suave sonrisa y sacudo la cabeza, divertida.

—Había olvidado lo molesto que eres.

— _Soy molesto porque me importa_ —dice con determinación.

Paso mi lengua por mi labio inferior antes de tomarlo entre mis dientes.

—Lo sé. —Me siento en el sofá, descansando mi mano en mi estómago—. Estoy preocupada, Em. ¿Qué otra cosa esperas? Trato de mantenerme calmada y positiva, pero es difícil, ¿sabes? —Tomo una profunda respiración mientras mi voz comienza a quebrarse—. Estaba tan asustada cuando me dijeron lo que había pasado. —Mi voz se rompe y no puedo contener las lágrimas—. Pensé que iba a perderlos a ambos.

— _Pero no lo hiciste_ —explica con gentileza _—. Deberías saber que yo nunca me rendiría sin dar una pelea; tengo los genes de papá_ —ríe entre dientes antes de continuar _—. Ed también es fuerte, Belle. Superará esto, ¿de acuerdo? No se rendirá; está peleando cada día para llegar a casa contigo y su pequeña._

—Emmett —sollozo, cubriendo mi rostro con mi mano mientras mi cuerpo tiembla—. Solo desearía poder estar ahí contigo.

— _Sé que sí, pequeña_ —dice con suavidad _—. Y me mata que no puedas hacerlo._

Me sorbo la nariz de manera poco atractiva.

—¿Cómo estás tú? —pregunto, limpiando mis ojos con mi mano—. ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

— _Está sanando_ —murmura, claramente incómodo ante el cambio de tema _—. Es difícil, ¿sabes?, pero superaré esto._

—Te quiero, Em —susurro.

— _Dime algo con toda honestidad; ¿quieres que vaya a casa?_ —pregunta sinceramente.

—Me siento tan egoísta y culpable de que tú no estés aquí con Rose —respondo, girándome un poco en mi lugar—. Pero yo solo… él necesita a alguien ahí con él.

— _Lo entiendo, Bella. Y también Rose. Estaba en Skype con ella y cuando le dije la posibilidad que existe de que vuelva a casa, ella insistió en que me quedara aquí con Ed; incluso cuando le dije que tú sugeriste que fuera a casa con ella._

—Por supuesto que eso dijo —murmuro, riendo suavemente.

— _Pero si cambias de opinión, dímelo de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?_ —insiste, con determinación en su voz _—. Y estaré en el primer vuelo de vuelta._

—Está bien —susurro, sonriendo ligeramente—. Gracias, Em.

— _Cualquier cosa por ti, hermanita. Sabes eso_ —responde con afecto _—. Tengo que irme. Hablamos pronto; te quiero._

—También te quiero —respondo, incluso aunque él ya había colgado.

* * *

Mientras Rose, Leah, Alice y yo estamos en el sofá, Jasper, Seth y Jake están sentados en el piso de la sala de estar; enloquecidos, con piezas y partes de la mesa para cambiar pañales a su alrededor. Jasper suspira en frustración, sus cejas se juntan debido a la confusión mientras trata de descifrar las instrucciones. Jasper entrecierra los ojos hacia Jake cuando él le arrebata el papel de las manos. Cuando Jake se rinde, la expresión de Jasper pasa del enojo a la satisfacción, con una sonrisa burlona en su boca mientras ríe entre dientes.

—¿Por qué las instrucciones para armar una mesa de cambiar pañales son tan complicadas? —gruñe Jake.

Sonriendo con diversión, Leah se mueve del sofá y se coloca detrás de Jake, enredando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Está bien, cariño. Simplemente no estás hecho para el trabajo manual —bromea, inclinando la cabeza y presionando sus labios contra su mejilla.

Jake enreda sus manos alrededor de los brazos de Leah, alzándolos sobre su cabeza y acercándola hacia su cuerpo, poniéndola en su regazo.

—Yo te daré trabajo manual —sonríe, picando su costado. Ella enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besa.

Su cariño hace que mi corazón duela y sienta añoranza. Rose entrelaza nuestras manos cuando suspiro profundamente. Descanso mi cabeza en su hombro, mis labios curvándose en una divertida sonrisa cuando Seth gime y lanza una pieza de la mesa hacia ellos.

—Ustedes son tan desagradables.

Leah estira su brazo, golpeando a Seth en el muslo.

—No estés celoso solamente porque Rachel no te deja meterte en sus pantalones.

—Ella me deja hacerlo, con bastante frecuencia —replica Seth, sonriendo.

Jake entrecierra los ojos mientras mira a Seth.

—Estás hablando de mi hermana.

—¿Te das cuenta que tú tienes a _mi_ hermana en tu regazo? —lo reta Seth, alzando una ceja.

—Eso es diferente —dice Jake, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tu argumento en inválido. —Seth ríe y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ambos necesitan callarse y empezar a averiguar cómo armar esta cosa —señala Jasper.

Seth recoge las instrucciones, juntando las cejas con una expresión de derrota.

—Yo digo que busquemos tutoriales en YouTube.

Riéndome, me levanto del sofá.

—Iré por la computadora.

—Te acompaño —dice Alice, entrelazando nuestros brazos mientras caminamos hacia mi habitación. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y palmea el espacio junto a ella. Me acomodo en la cama, mirándola—. ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta con la mirada llena de preocupación.

—Estoy bien —murmuro, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Y yo no tengo un problema con las compras —dice con sarcasmo—. Ahora, dime cómo te sientes realmente.

Mis labios se curvan en una triste sonrisa.

—Pude haber perdido a mi hermano y a mi esposo. Estoy realmente abrumada.

—Ni siquiera puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando —murmura, tomando mi mano y apretándola con suavidad.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que escurren por mis mejillas mientras intento, en vano, detenerlas.

—Desearía poder ir con ellos —sollozo temblorosamente.

—Oh, Bella —susurra Alice mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y acaricia mi cabello—. ¿Lizzie aún planea volar hacia allá?

Incapaz de hablar, asiento contra su hombro.

—¿Rose irá para ver a Emmett? —pregunta.

—Le dije que debería ir pero dice que no quiere dejarme.

Alice asiente con solemnidad.

—Quizás siente que debe compartir la carga contigo.

Mis cejas se arquean en confusión, mis ojos no se apartan de los suyos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú no puedes ir a verlos —explica, acariciando mi estómago—. Quizás ella siente que tampoco debería hacerlo.

—Eso es tonto —murmuro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Todo está bien por aquí? —La suave voz de Rosalie pregunta mientras se recarga contra el marco de la puerta.

Levanto la cabeza, nuevamente sonriendo con tristeza.

—Solo discutíamos acerca de cómo deberías ir a ver a Em.

Suspirando, se mueve de la puerta y se pone en cuclillas frente a mí, con su mano en mi rodilla.

—Bella, ya hablamos sobre esto.

—No me debes nada, Rose. —Tomo su mano entre las mías—. Deberías ir a verlos.

—No se siente correcto ir sin ti —explica, apretando su agarre.

—Si los roles se invirtieran, a ti te gustaría que fuera a ver a Edward —le digo, alzando mis cejas de manera desafiante.

—¿Has hablado con Em últimamente? —pregunta Alice, mirando alternadamente entre ambas.

—Estuvimos en Skype el otro día —responde Rose, su boca se curva en una ligera sonrisa.

—Enloquecí por completo la primera vez que hablamos por Skype —reí ante el recuerdo—. Pero sí, él me llamó después de que habló con Rose.

—Pronto verán a sus chicos de nuevo —dice Alice con sinceridad.

—No sabes eso, Ali —susurro.

—Puedo sentirlo en mi interior. —Guiña el ojo, su boca se curva en una sonrisa—. Mi intuición nunca me traiciona —se ríe, parándose de la cama y extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

—Vamos —dice Rose, riendo entre dientes mientras se pone de pie—. Vayamos a darles a esos tontos la computadora para que finalmente puedan descubrir cómo armar esa maldita mesa.

* * *

Dado que los chicos están ayudando con la habitación de la bebé, Seth siempre encuentra una excusa para venir y Leah casualmente aparece con él cuando "recuerda" algo que olvidó hacer la última vez que estuvo aquí. Y si no es Rose la que viene a verme, es Charlie y Sue o Elizabeth. Sin mencionar que Alice tiene la excusa de llevarme de compras para encontrar más cosas para la habitación de la bebé y ropa para Summer.

Aprecio todo lo que han hecho, y continúan haciendo por mí, pero están comenzando a enloquecerme. Su preocupación por mí es abrumadora; como si tuviera unas manos en mi garganta, cortando la circulación de aire en mis pulmones.

Un día, escucho el sonido de unas llaves y mi puerta principal abriéndose. Mi corazón se acelera y corro hacia la habitación tan rápido como mi barriga me lo permite; tomo el bate de béisbol del closet y camino por el pasillo. Cuando escucho ruidos en la cocina, tomo un profundo respiro antes de seguir.

—¡Fuera de mi casa! —grito, sosteniendo el bate sobre mi cabeza.

Un cartón de huevos se estrella contra el piso.

—¡Cristo, Bella! —jadea Charlie, sus ojos se ensanchan por el shock.

Mis cejas se arquean debido a la confusión.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te traje algunas compras —dice, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, suspiro con pesadez.

—Espera. ¿Cómo entraste?

—Tengo un set de llaves —dice con tranquilidad, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Porque sí, vamos a ignorar la privacidad de Bella y a casi darle un infarto al invadir su casa.

Mi mirada va de Charlie hacia las llaves en la barra de la cocina.

—¿Tú qué? —le digo.

—Pensé que podría venir y dejar estas cosas cuando no estuvieras en casa —dice, encogiéndose de hombros, comenzando a sacar sus compras.

—Pero estoy en casa —respondo.

—Bueno, no sabía eso —explica, poniendo las cosas en mi refrigerador y alacenas—. Tu auto no está aquí.

—Porque está en el servicio —digo con lentitud, la frustración comienza a invadirme—. Oh por Dios. ¡Detente! —exclamo, arrebatándole la bolsa de pasta que tiene en la mano.

—¿Q-Qué? —murmura, arqueando las cejas en sorpresa.

—¡Necesitas parar con esto!

—¿Parar con qué? —pregunta, sorprendido.

—No puedes seguir inventando excusas para venir aquí —murmuro, cerrando los ojos.

—No estoy inventando excusas.

—¿Oh, de verdad? —Alzo una ceja, retándolo con la mirada—. Viniendo a dejar compras, llegando con la cena o regalos para la bebé.

—Solo estoy tratando de…

—Sé que estás tratando de ayudar, papá, y lo has hecho —murmuro, moviéndome para estar frente a él—. Pero conseguiste las llaves de mi casa. Eso fue demasiado.

—Es solo que me preocupo por ti estando completamente sola, cariño —murmura, moviéndose incómodo.

—Lo sé, pero necesito mi espacio. —Tomo su mano entre las mías y la aprieto ligeramente—. Solamente estás empeorándolo todo al sofocarme.

—¿Sientes que te sofocamos? —gime, acunando mi mejilla en su mano.

Respiro profundamente mientras cierro los ojos.

—En ocasiones.

—Lo siento, Bells —susurra, atrayéndome a sus brazos.

Enredo mis brazos en su cintura y me aferro a él, acurrucando mi mejilla contra su pecho como siempre lo hacía cuando era niña. El fuerte sonido de su corazón late contra mis oídos.

Charlie debe haber comunicado nuestra conversación a todos porque finalmente tengo el espacio que necesitaba. Es difícil estar sola, pero prefiero sentir el dolor que estar ocupada con las distracciones de los demás hasta llegar al punto en el que no siento nada.

* * *

Lizzie me habla por FaceTime cuando llega a la unidad médica en la que está Edward. No me molesto en tratar de contener las lágrimas cuando gira la cámara hacia él. No había visto ninguna foto de cuerpo completo de él; solamente las fotos de su rostro que Emmett me manda, tratando de ocultar la condición en la que se encuentra.

Escucho los sollozos de Lizzie mientras se coloca al lado de su hijo y me doy cuenta de que ésta es la primera vez que la he visto llorar desde lo sucedido. Siempre se mantenía fuerte por mi bien, dejando que sus emociones se liberaran siempre que estuviera sola. Por la esquina de la cámara puedo ver la mano de Edward enredada entre la suya.

Los cinco años que he pasado con Edward recorren mi mente como una proyección, mis recuerdos con él, de nosotros, llenan mis pensamientos. Duele, pero el dolor es lo que mantiene mi corazón latiendo.

No quiero perder otro momento para decirle cuánto lo necesito y cómo me hace sentir. Todas las cosas que pude haberle dicho, todo lo que pude haber hecho, pero no lo hice, pasan por mi mente todos los días.

Me mata que no pueda estar ahí con él, pero en este momento, estoy feliz de que ella pueda hacerlo.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde que escuché algo directamente de Carlisle. He tenido algunas conversaciones con Emmett, pero cada vez me dice que no ha habido ningún cambio. Él trata de animarme diciéndome que habla con Edward cada día y le dice que tiene que apresurarse a despertar si quiere llegar a casa a tiempo para el nacimiento de Summer Rose. Él pone el teléfono junto a la oreja de Edward y me pone en altavoz para que pueda hablar con él. Cuando Em hizo eso por primera vez, todo lo que pude hacer fue sollozar en el teléfono y rogarle a Edward que despertara y volviera a casa.

Trato de mantenerme positiva y con esperanza, pero el miedo se esparce en mí como un veneno; pasando por mis venas hasta que llega a mi mente. Un veneno que me causa dolor y que infecta mi corazón y mi alma.

Me siento atrapada. Encerrada dentro de esta casa vacía, sola y rota.

Un día, llamo a Leah y le pido que venga; ella parece sorprendida al recordar mi conversación con Charlie, pero rápidamente se alegra ante la posibilidad de verme.

Cuando llega, pone la tetera en la estufa y nos prepara un poco de té. Le doy una media sonrisa cuando me entrega una taza y se sienta junto a mí en el sofá, doblando sus piernas en estilo indio debajo de ella.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta, soplando un poco en su taza antes de tomar un sorbo.

Me encojo de hombros, sonriendo un poco.

—Hoy, no muy bien.

Con sus ojos llenos de preocupación, cubre mi mano con la suya.

—¿Qué pasa?

Exhalo con lentitud y me reclino contra los cojines del sofá, imitando su posición.

—De repente toda la situación me cayó de golpe.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No he escuchado nada de Carlisle por un mes —murmuro, suspirando con pesadez.

—Pero has hablado con Emmett, ¿no? —pregunta, dándome una sonrisa de aliento—. Y Lizzie ha venido a verte desde que volvió.

—Sí, lo ha hecho. Pero no he escuchado de Em en semanas —explico, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero si no hay noticias, esas son buenas noticias, ¿cierto? —pregunta con suavidad, tratando de confortarme.

—Eso es lo que dicen —suspiro, sonriendo con tristeza—. Es solo que no puedo evitar tener estos pensamientos horribles.

—Solo trata de no estresarte —me dice, palmeando mi rodilla—, sabes lo que dijo tu ginecóloga.

—Lo sé, lo sé —murmuro contra mi taza.

* * *

Leah tiene ambas manos en mi estómago, hablándole a Summer Rose mientras ella patea contra la palma de sus manos cuando veo que tengo una llamada perdida. Olvidé que lo puse en silencio. Soy tan estúpida.

Me siento abruptamente, tirando a Leah en el proceso.

Ella se recarga en sus codos, sus ojos abiertos y sus cejas arqueadas, sorprendida.

—¿Qué demonios? —se ríe.

Jadeo, mi mano vuela a mi boca cuando veo que tengo múltiples llamadas perdidas de Carlisle y de un número desconocido. Desbloqueo la pantalla y le llamo de vuelta, pero no contesta. Llamo al número desconocido pero nadie contesta. Alterno entre ambos números y lo intento de nuevo. Y de nuevo. La sangre se va de mi rostro cuando todo lo que consigo es el buzón de voz de Carlisle y todo lo que el otro número hace es sonar en espera.

—Mierda, Bella —dice Leah, apresurándose hacia mí—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo una llamada perdida de Carlisle. —Tiemblo, mis ojos se ensanchan con miedo y se llenan de lágrimas—. No puedo contactarlo de vuelta.

—Oye, está bien —me asegura, pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

El miedo me llena por completo y comienzo a entrar en pánico.

—¿Qué si algo pasó? —sollozo, inhalando temblorosamente mientras trato de respirar con normalidad.

—Bella, estoy segura de que está bien.

—¿Qué si está muerto? —exclamo, moviéndome de mi lugar mientras un mareo me llega y mis manos comienzan a temblar.

—Bella, necesitas calmarte —dice Leah, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura—. Tienes que sentarte antes de que…

Un líquido que recorre de mis piernas a mis pies la interrumpe.

—Llama a Rose —le digo antes de sentarme en la mesa de centro.

—¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

—¡Llama a Rose! —grito, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos.

—Soy demasiado joven para esta mierda —murmura Leah antes de salir a buscar mi teléfono.

Vuelve diez minutos después con una mochila en su brazo y el teléfono en la oreja.

—Síp. De acuerdo. Lo tengo —responde a una Rose que habla demasiado fuerte y en pánico, antes de extender el teléfono hacia mí.

—¿Hola?

— _¿Bella?, oh por Dios. ¿Estás bien?, ¿has tenido alguna contracción?, ¿qué tan separadas están?_ —suelta, su tono de voz aumenta con cada pregunta.

—Sí, sí, y aproximadamente cada veinte minutos —respondo a sus preguntas.

— _Mierda, de acuerdo. Tu primer parto será probablemente rápido; ve al hospital y te veo ahí._

Rio entre dientes antes de ponerme de pie.

—Ya había supuesto eso, genio.

— _¡No te pongas altanera conmigo, Bella!_ —chilla antes de colgar.

—Supongo que es hora de irnos —murmuro, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo. —Leah recoge mi bolsa y comienza a sacarme de la casa—. Bien, vayámonos.

* * *

Rose pone un paño húmedo en mi frente.

—Puedes hacer esto, Bella.

Sacudo la cabeza con lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro.

—No puedo, no puedo hacerlo.

—Su presión sanguínea está subiendo —dice una de las enfermeras.

—Bella, mírame. —Rose toma mi barbilla en sus manos—. Mírame —susurra, forzándome a mirarla—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué puedo hacer para facilitarte las cosas? —pregunta desesperada.

—Charlie —murmuro, cerrando los ojos—. Trae a Charlie.

—Ya la escuchaste —dice a la enfermera—. Ve por su padre.

Cinco minutos después, Charlie entra a la sala.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué va mal? —pregunta asustado—. La enfermera me llamó y dijo: "es Bella", luego se giró y desapareció.

—Te dije que fueras por su padre, no que le dieras un infarto en el proceso —le gruñe Rose a la enfermera, causando que ella salte.

Dejo salir una risa que pronto se transforma en un grito de dolor cuando otra contracción llega.

—Papá —susurro, respirando profundamente.

—Estoy aquí, pequeña —me tranquiliza, apresurándose a mi lado—. Estoy aquí.

—Haz que se detenga —lloro, sujetando su mano con fuerza—. Por favor, haz que el dolor se detenga.

—Solo respira, cariño —susurra, besando mis nudillos con suavidad—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Lo necesito —sollozo, mi cuerpo sacudiéndose debido a ellos—. No puedo hacerlo sin él, papi.

—Oh, cariño —susurra, acunando mi mejilla en su mano antes de mirarme a los ojos—. Puedes hacer esto. Hazlo por él, Bells.

Cerrando los ojos, inhalo con lentitud mientras reprimo mis sollozos. Me siento y sujeto mis rodillas; grito mientras comienzo a pujar, las lágrimas caen libres por mi rostro.

Estoy en mi segunda hora de tortura cuando se escucha un estruendo afuera de la sala de partos. Primero son murmullos, luego gritos antes de que Seth entre a la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, hijo? —pregunta Charlie.

—¡No puedes estar aquí! —sisea la enfermera.

—Esto no puede esperar, ¡ella necesita saberlo! —grita Seth de vuelta, alejándose de la enfermera y acercándose a mí.

—¿Necesita saber qué? —pregunta Rose con frialdad.

Seth le lanza una mirada a Rose antes de mirarme de nuevo, sus ojos se suavizan.

—Es Edward.

—¿Qué? —jadeo, mis ojos se abren con sorpresa.

—Despertó unos días atrás. Aparentemente han tenido problemas con las líneas debido al satélite.

—¿Qué? No… —Sacudo la cabeza en incredulidad y confusión—. No entiendo.

—Sí, sí. Espera, hombre —dice Seth en el teléfono—. Es Edward. Está en el teléfono.

Escucho un: _«¡Pon a mi esposa en el teléfono!»_ y Seth ríe, extendiéndolo hacia mí.

—¿Edward? —pregunto con cautela, mis dientes muerden mi labio inferior.

— _Bella_ —susurra con afecto, su voz está llena de alivio.

—¿E-Estás bien? —sollozo en el teléfono.

— _Estoy bien_ —me asegura con cariño.

Las lágrimas de alivio recorren mi rostro.

—Pensé que te perdería —sollozo histéricamente.

— _Nunca_ —responde con ferocidad _—. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Escuché que estabas en medio de algo._

Rompo en risas, recibiendo miradas extrañas de todos en el lugar.

—Lo estoy.

Reír mientras estás en labor de parto debe de ser culpa del mismo Satanás porque cada vez que he reído, una ola de contracciones me golpea tan fuerte que apenas y puedo respirar por el dolor.

La voz de Edward está llena de preocupación.

— _¿Estás bien?_

Sigo con la contracción, respirando hondo como me explicaron en las clases prenatales; grito con fuerza mientras pujo.

—Puedo ver la cabeza —anuncia la enferma, mirándome—. Una vez más y terminamos, Bella.

—Duele —me quejo, casi soltando el teléfono. Rose lo toma por mí y lo sostiene en mi oreja.

— _Casi terminas, Bella. Puedes hacerlo_ —me anima Edward en el teléfono.

Respiro hondo y me inclino hacia delante de nuevo, sosteniendo mis piernas ahora que mis manos están libres. Edward me dice «te amo, te amo» una y otra vez mientras pujo por última vez.

Edward grita de alegría en mi oído mientras los llantos de Summer llenan la habitación.

El doctor le pasa a Summer Rose a la enfermera, que inmediatamente comienza a secarla con una toalla. La pesan, la revisan y le realizan su primer chequeo médico mientras yo expulso la placenta. Para cuando estoy limpia, Summer está envuelta en una cobija y la ponen en mi pecho. Gimo cuando ella trata de aferrarse a mi pecho varias veces hasta que finalmente lo logra y comienza a succionar. Sollozo de pura alegría mientras la acuno en mis brazos, pasando mis dedos por la suavidad de la piel en su mejilla y presiono mis labios contra su frente.

Escucho el clic de una cámara.

—Me alegro que estés bien, Ed. Revisa tu correo —dice Rose antes de colocar el teléfono en mi oreja de nueva cuenta.

Escucho jadear a Edward antes de que ahogue un sollozo.

— _Es hermosa; ambas son hermosas_ —susurra con la voz rota _—. Te amo._

—Te amo tanto —sollozo, mi boca se curva en una sonrisa llena de alivio.

Summer está dormida contra mi pecho, su diminuta mano se aferra a mi dedo índice en un fuerte agarre.

Suspirando, cierro los ojos; sintiéndome en paz con mi pequeña bebé finalmente en mis brazos y el sonido de la suave respiración de Edward en mi oído.

* * *

 ***saca su pañuelo* ¡Nació Summer! ¡Edward está vivo! *llora***

 **Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de la historia por lo hermoso que es :´)**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero que les haya sacado una lágrima como a mí!**

 **Vengo con noticias tristes... estamos en la recta final de Summer Rose :( así que nuevamente las invito a unirse a nuestro grupo en facebook para recibir adelantos de los siguientes capítulos ;)**

 **¡No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos la siguiente semana!**

 **xx**


	13. Capítulo 12

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

 **Canción del capítulo: 'Life As We Know It' de Lady Antebellum**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **POV Edward.**

Me estoy ahogando con el tubo en mi garganta cuando Emmett entra en la habitación —tan rápido como puede con las muletas— seguido de dos enfermeras. Ellas retiran el tubo de mi garganta y el oxígeno de mi nariz. Una de las enfermeras, quien me dice que su nombre es Jessica, toma mi pulso y presión sanguínea, además, realiza todos los procedimientos de rutina que se hacen cuando se despierta de un coma.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras —bromea Emmett, sonriendo ampliamente.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Dios, discúlpame por causarte molestias. —Mi voz se escucha ronca y seca por la falta de uso.

Cuando comienzo a toser, la sonrisa de Emmett desaparece y se apresura a mi lado. Sirve un poco de agua en un vaso y me lo acerca.

—Gracias —murmuro antes de tomar un sorbo, el líquido frío alivia la resequedad de mi garganta al instante.

Un hombre alto, que parece tener alrededor de cuarenta años, con cabello rubio y ojos azules entra a la habitación, con una tabla sujetapapeles descansando en el lado izquierdo de su cadera. Por su apariencia; pantalones negros, playera blanca y una sudadera negra, es bastante obvio que es el doctor.

—Buenas tardes, señor Masen —saluda educadamente, sus ojos están llenos de amabilidad.

—Hola, doctor… —Me callo, dado que no sé su apellido.

Él sacude la mano desestimándolo.

—Por favor, llámame Carlisle —ríe mirando su tabla—. ¿Puedes decirme qué edad tienes?

—Veinticinco.

—Y, ¿dónde estás?

—La unidad médica del Ejército de los Estados Unidos.

—No me digas —se burla Emmett, rodando los ojos.

Le enseño mi dedo medio.

—Sí. —Carlisle, ríe, mirándonos—. ¿En qué país?

—Afganistán —murmuro, removiéndome en la cama.

—Muy bien —responde, asintiendo a manera de confirmación mientras escribe algo en los papeles de su tabla—. Asumo que no recuerdas qué fecha es.

Mi ceño se frunce en concentración, tratando de hacer la cuenta.

—Uh, no.

—Es 16 de mayo —me informa, su boca se curva en una sonrisa triste.

—¿Mayo? —pregunto confundido, mis ojos se ensanchan con sorpresa—. Espere. Eso significa…

—¿Que has estado en coma por un mes? —pregunta Emmett retóricamente—. Sí, ha hecho que mi recuperación sea aburrida.

—Cállate, idiota —me burlo, riendo entre dientes.

—Tu esposa se alegrará de escuchar buenas noticias por una vez —dice Carlisle con alegría.

Mis ojos vuelven a ensancharse y mis cejas se arquean en shock.

—¿Has hablado con Bella?

—Lo he hecho —responde, sonriendo suavemente.

—¿Cómo está ella? —Intento sentarme, pero los cables médicos que tengo a mi alrededor dificultan el trabajo—. ¿Cómo está la bebé? —Suspiro en frustración, dejándome caer en la cama.

—Por favor, Edward, trata de no esforzarte demasiado —me dice Carlisle, mirándome sobre sus lentes.

—Escucha al doc, Ed —dice Emmett, palmeándome el hombro.

—Por lo que sé, tu esposa e hija están bien —continúa Carlisle—, de hecho, la fecha de parto de Bella se acerca.

—¿Estaré en casa para ese momento? —pregunto y puedo escuchar la esperanza en mi voz. Miro a Carlisle, esperando que él me mire.

Por mi visión periférica, veo a Emmett moviendo sus pies incómodamente antes de recargar su peso en su pierna derecha. Lo miro y arqueo una ceja. Él se encoge de hombros y sonríe tensamente. Carlisle termina de escribir en mi expediente antes de cerrarlo y, finalmente, mirarme.

—Me temo que no —sonríe con tristeza, sus ojos se llenan de empatía.

—¿Cuándo podré ir a casa? —pregunto nerviosamente.

—Has pasado por demasiadas cosas —responde, sentándose junto a mí—. Quiero mantenerte en observación por lo menos tres días. Durante ese tiempo, monitorearemos tu salud y haremos exámenes en tu cerebro para asegurarnos de que todo está bien. Aún hay una posibilidad de que puedas ir a dormir y no despertar de nuevo.

Exhalo temblorosamente, asintiendo en entendimiento.

—¿Podré contactar a Bella?

—Por supuesto —dice, sonriendo con alegría mientras se pone de pie—. Hemos tenido algunas dificultades técnicas, pero trataremos de contactarla para ti.

—Ella debe de estar tan preocupada —murmuro con tristeza.

—Como no tienes idea —suspira Emmett, recargando sus muletas en la pared antes de dejarse caer en la silla que Carlisle ocupaba.

—Esa chica tuya es fuerte. —Carlisle ríe.

—Rose me asegura que está cuidando de ella, hermano —añade Emmett.

—Eso es bueno —murmuro en un bostezo.

Suspirando pesadamente, cierro los ojos y vuelvo a dormir.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasan agonizantemente lentos.

No han sido capaces de contactar a Bella. Aún tienen problemas con la recepción debido a las dificultades del satélite.

Estar atrapado en la unidad médica, incapaz de levantarme y caminar hasta que sea hora de mis sesiones de fisioterapia, está enloqueciéndome. Todo mi cuerpo duele porque aún tengo dolores de cabeza, debido a eso Carlisle quiere mantenerme más tiempo en observación.

Me siento como un conejillo de indias con todos los exámenes a los que he sido sometido.

Emmett me visita con frecuencia, trayéndome revistas y libros llenos de crucigramas y otras actividades. Los primeros días de sus visitas, me cuenta todo lo que pasó luego de que fui herido.

Me dice cómo después de eso, nuestros hombres atacaron con toda su fuerza, causando que el enemigo se rindiera. Los chicos en nuestra unidad se pusieron en contacto con nuestra base y una camioneta médica se apresuró hacia donde estábamos y nos transportó hacia la unidad médica.

Es claro que Emmett se ha vuelto cercano a Carlisle mientras esperaba mi recuperación. Puedo escuchar la admiración y el asombro en su voz mientras relata cómo Carlisle entró como un dios, tomando control de la situación y dando órdenes cuando entré a la unidad.

Descubro que una larga y gruesa pieza de metal estaba enterrada en la pierna de Emmett; se le enterró en la mitad del hueso así que tuvieron que llevarlo a cirugía para amputarle la pierna. Ha sido dado de baja del ejército por problemas médicos —no está muy feliz al respecto—, pero le prometió a Bella que se quedaría aquí conmigo. Me dice que está en proceso de conseguir una pierna protética.

—El personal tuvo que cambiarme los vendajes de la herida los primeros días que estuve en el ala del hospital antes de que me enseñaran a cambiarlos yo mismo. —Se encoge ante el recuerdo—. Carlisle monitoreó mi salud y las condiciones que podrían interferir en el proceso de recuperación, luego me prescribió una medicina increíble para aliviar el dolor.

—Y, asumo, que para prevenir una infección.

—Sí, eso también —ríe—, Carlisle regresó unos días después para revisar la herida de mi pierna atrofiada.

Sus ojos se nublan y le doy una media sonrisa de apoyo.

—Suena a que fue un largo proceso.

Exhala pesadamente y sonríe.

—Bueno, al menos yo tuve algo en lo que mantenerme ocupado mientras tú te la pasabas muy bien en el limbo.

Entrecierro los ojos hacia él y le enseño mi dedo medio.

Emmett continúa con su historia, diciéndome cómo cuando comenzó a sentir dolores más intensos, Carlisle le prescribió medicación y terapias para el apoyo emocional, haciendo comillas en el aire cuando dice: "para ayudar con el duelo de perder una parte del cuerpo y ajustarte a tu nueva imagen corporal". Emmett siendo Emmett trató de negarse a la ayuda psicológica, pero Carlisle no desistía.

Emmett comenzó con la terapia física tan pronto como fue su cirugía para mejorar su fuerza muscular, controlar y ayudar a recuperar su habilidad de realizar todas las actividades cotidianas que realizaba antes de la amputación.

—Vic voló hasta acá...

—¿Quién es Vic? —pregunto confundido.

—Oh, Victoria, la especialista protética. Ella tiene cabello rizado de color rojo intenso. Sabes bien lo mucho que amo a mi Rosie, pero eso no significa que sea ciego —silba, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras ríe—. Hombre, ella es muy guapa. Muy amable y divertida también; como sea, ella vino para discutir las diferentes opciones del tratamiento, tomar medidas y fotografías y poner la extremidad en yeso para hacer un molde. Bla, bla, bla.

»Ella programó una cita para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, en donde tuve que pararme con el prototipo de la prótesis para asegurarme que la distribución del tejido estuviera bien o algo así —dice, sacudiendo su mano, perdido en los tecnicismos—. Vic le mandó el prototipo al especialista, cuyo nombre es Riley, por cierto, y él le realizó las modificaciones necesarias antes de mandarla al técnico protético, cuyo nombre desconozco, pero él trabajó sobre la prótesis.

—Vaya —suspiro, pasando una mano por mi rostro—. Esto es mucha información, hombre. ¿Cómo es que recuerdas toda esta mierda?

—Sí, es demasiado loco, ¿uh? —responde, asintiendo—. Me repitieron muchas cosas por mucho tiempo, así que no es tan difícil recordarlas.

—Estabas ocupado mientras yo no estuve —murmuro.

—Sí, aunque fue bueno. Me ayudó a no pensar las cosas —dice suavemente, pasando una mano por su muslo de forma distraída—. Así que Riley vino con la pierna protética para que la probara; así que tuve que caminar con ella por primera vez. Él la alteró para asegurarse que el estilo de caminar fuera lo más parecido al mío. Luego nos sentamos con Vic y Carlisle para discutir mis próximas citas y otras cosas aburridas.

—Esto no es aburrido, hombre —río, sacudiendo mi cabeza con diversión—. Es interesante.

—Apesta tener la mitad de la pierna —murmura sombríamente.

—Solamente piensa en ti como el pirata que me dijiste que siempre habías querido ser cuando eras niño —bromeo, tratando de animarlo un poco.

Él bufa, rodando los ojos.

—Me olvidé de eso.

—¿Qué pasó después de todo eso? —pregunto intrigado.

—Riley regresó dos semanas después para asegurarse de que la pierna protética funcionara con normalidad y correctamente. Se fue unos días antes de que despertaras.

—Apesta que no pude conocerlo —respondo con sinceridad.

—Sí, él es genial —sonríe, perdido en sus recuerdos—. Es un tipo carismático y siempre está contando chistes. De hecho, creo que él y Vic están juntos porque los descubrí compartiendo algunos momentos cuando pensaban que no estaba prestando atención.

Arqueo una ceja.

—¿Quizá solo son buenos amigos?

—Si buenos amigos significa besarse y pensar que están siendo discretos con sus acercamientos cuando piensan que están solos, entonces sí, lo son —se ríe.

Emmett continúa contándome cosas, diciéndome que le escribió una carta a Bella lo más pronto que pudo, esperando que le llegara a tiempo a los militares que le darían la noticia de lo que había pasado. Podía imaginar cómo se puso ante la visión de dos militares en la puerta principal.

—¿Alguien estaba con ella en ese momento? —pregunto ansiosamente.

—Sí, sí —me asegura Emmett—. Rosie estaba con ella.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiro.

—Sí, por lo que me dijo, las cosas no salieron muy bien —murmura, sonriendo con tristeza.

—Me gustaría que se apresuraran a arreglar los problemas con el jodido satélite —gruño, retorciendo la sábana de la cama con enojo.

—Están haciendo todo lo que pueden, hombre —me asegura Emmett, su boca se curva en una media sonrisa—. También estoy preocupado por ella.

—Lo sé —murmuro, suspirando pesadamente—. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, hermano —ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Esperar apesta.

—Vaya que lo hace, hermano.

* * *

Cuando los problemas del satélite por fin son reparados, Carlisle llama a Bella pero dice que ella no está contestando. Me da su teléfono y continúo llamándola pero sigue sin contestar.

Luego hay más problemas con la señal del satélite. Así que si ella intenta llamar de vuelta, no podrá hacerlo.

Unas cuantas horas pasan antes de que intente llamarla nuevo. Una de las enfermeras me da mi propio teléfono que estaba guardado. Cuando lo enciendo, hay demasiados mensajes, emails y llamadas perdidas de Bella y el resto de mi familia. Son las diez y media de la noche y la una de la tarde en donde Bella está. Tomo mi teléfono, intentando llamarla de nuevo.

El timbre suena cinco veces antes de que ella por fin conteste.

— _¿Edward? —_ pregunta Seth, en shock.

—¿Seth? —pregunto, confundido.

— _¿Estás bien?_

—Sí. Han pasado algunos días; han tenido problemas técnicos con el satélite. Estaba funcionando temprano pero se dañó de nuevo. —Pongo mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz, tratando de entender por qué Seth está contestando el teléfono de Bella—. ¿Bella está ahí?

— _Um…_

—¿Qué? —pregunto ansiosamente.

— _Ella está un poco ocupada en este momento._

—¿Cómo dices?

— _Digamos que está dando a luz a tu hija._

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamo, mis ojos se ensanchan debido al shock.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Emmett cuando entra a la habitación.

—Bella está en trabajo de parto —le digo.

—¡Santa mierda! —exclama, acercándose a mí.

— _¿Ese es Emmett? —_ pregunta Seth, emocionado.

—Sí —respondo, rodando los ojos—. ¿Los teléfonos están permitidos en la sala de partos?

— _No lo sé_ —dice Seth con incertidumbre—. _Iré a ver_.

Escucho golpes en una puerta, susurros y luego gritos.

— _No puedes solo... —_ exclama alguien.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo, hijo? —_ escucho que Charlie pregunta.

— _¡No puedes estar aquí! —_ gruñe alguien, asumo que una enfermera.

—Mierda, Seth, ¡¿qué hiciste?! —pregunto, molesto.

— _Esto no puede esperar, ¡ella necesita saberlo! —_ grita Seth de vuelta.

— _¿Necesita saber qué? —_ pregunta Rosalie con voz fría.

— _Es Edward_ —responde Seth.

— _¿Qué? —_ pregunta Bella, en shock.

— _Despertó unos días atrás. Aparentemente han tenido problemas con las líneas debido al satélite._

— _¿Qué? No… No entiendo. —_ La voz de Bella suena tan frágil y ansiosa que me rompe el corazón.

—Seth, por el amor de Dios, ¡¿podrías poner a Bella en el teléfono?! —gruño.

— _Sí, sí. Espera, hombre_ —dice Seth _—. Es Edward. Está en el teléfono._

—¡Pon a mi esposa en el teléfono! —grito y Seth ríe—. No te rías, pequeña mierda —le grito, agitado.

— _¿Edward?_ —me saluda la voz cautelosa de Bella.

—Bella —suspiro con amor, sintiendo el alivio invadirme.

— _¿E-Estás bien?_ —solloza en el teléfono.

—Estoy bien —le aseguro, antes de que un ataque de tos sacuda mi cuerpo.

— _Pensé que te perdería_ —llora histéricamente.

—Nunca —le digo con fiereza—. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Escuché que estabas en medio de algo.

Ella rompe en risas, haciéndome sonreír.

— _Lo estoy._

Bella jadea abruptamente, luego gime.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto, preocupado.

Comienzo a entrar en pánico cuando Bella deja salir un grito tremendo.

—¡Santa mierda, cariño! ¡¿Estás bien?! —pregunto, alarmado.

— _Puedo ver la cabeza_ —anuncia la enferma—. _Una vez más y terminamos, Bella_.

— _Duele_ —solloza Bella en el teléfono.

Se escucha un poco de interferencia en el teléfono, como si lo hubieran dejado caer.

—Casi terminas, Bella. Puedes hacerlo —la animo.

Ella toma una respiración profunda.

—Te amo —murmuro.

Ella gruñe de nuevo.

—Te amo mucho, bebé —le digo.

Dejo salir un sollozo, las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas mientras escucho los llantos de Summer por el teléfono.

— _Me alegro que estés bien, Ed —_ dice Rose—. _Revisa tu correo_.

Voy hacia mi email y abro el nuevo correo. Jadeo ante la imagen adjunta.

—Es hermosa; ambas son hermosas —susurro con la voz rota—. Te amo.

— _Te amo tanto_ —solloza Bella suavemente, su voz es como un eco en mi oído.

Tengo que dejarla ir para que el doctor pueda limpiarla y pueda descansar. Siendo tan tarde aquí, también tengo que descansar.

Prometo llamarla al día siguiente.

* * *

Carlisle entra en la habitación, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Escuché que tienes algunas noticias que compartir.

Incapaz de ocultar mi sonrisa, asiento.

—Bella tuvo a Summer Rose.

—Felicidades —dice con suavidad—. Es un hermoso nombre.

—Gracias —respondo con amabilidad.

—Terminemos con esto para que puedas llamar a tus chicas y decirles que estarás en casa pronto.

—¿Lo haré? —pregunto con esperanza.

Él ríe mientras ajusta el torniquete alrededor de mi bíceps.

—En, aproximadamente, una semana —dice, palmeando la ajuga antes de alzar mi brazo. Lentamente inserta la aguja en mi vena para extraer la sangre.

Me limpio una lágrima de mi mejilla con mi mano libre y me aclaro la garganta.

—Gracias, Carlisle.

Él sonríe con calidez mientras remueve el torniquete, luego sus guantes médicos. Pone su mano en mi hombro, apretándolo ligeramente.

—Mándale saludos a Bella de mi parte —dice antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Tengo que esperar unas cuantas horas hasta que sea una hora adecuada para llamar a Bella.

Su voz es suave cuando contesta el teléfono.

— _Hola._

—Hola —murmuro, mis labios automáticamente se curvan en una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo están mis chicas?

— _Estamos bien —_ susurra—. _Ahora está dormida._

—Oh, ¿quieres que llame en otro momento?

— _No_ —responde rápidamente—. _No, no te vayas._

Mi pequeña sonrisa se hace más grande.

—Tengo buenas noticias.

— _¿Además del hecho de que estás vivo? —_ dice ella.

—Sí —rio suavemente—. Carlisle dice que podré ir a casa pronto.

— _¿De verdad? —_ pregunta sin aliento.

—En una semana.

— _Oh por Dios —_ susurra con voz rota—. _Edward._

—Lo sé, cariño —murmuro mientras mis ojos se cierran—. Por cierto, Carlisle dice hola.

— _Salúdalo de mi parte, también_ —dice con afecto y puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz—. _Es un buen hombre._

—Lo es —respondo, asintiendo a pesar de que Bella no puede verme—. Es un gran doctor.

— _Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien —_ murmura, exhalando con lentitud—. _¿Qué pasó con el satélite?_

Le cuento cómo fue que la señal fallaba en el satélite, explicándole cómo no podíamos enviar o recibir nada de tecnología por unos días y cuando logramos hacerlo, la llamaba sin recibir respuesta alguna, luego tuvimos más dificultades técnicas no mucho después de que la llamé.

Ella comienza a llorar, diciéndome que había estado con Leah y que su teléfono estaba apagado. Respira profundo antes de continuar; diciéndome todo el estrés y la ansiedad que sintió al ver todas las llamadas perdidas de Carlisle y siendo incapaz de contactarse con él debido a que entró en trabajo de parto demasiado pronto.

—Lamento tanto no haber estado contigo —murmuro.

— _Estuviste conmigo —_ responde suavemente—. _Quizás no en persona, pero lo estuviste. Estoy tan agradecida por eso_.

—Yo también, bebé —respondo sinceramente.

Bella y yo hablamos por horas. Summer eventualmente se despierta, sus agudos llantos retumban en mis oídos. Cuando Bella termina de alimentarla, hablamos por FaceTime. Bella comienza a llorar tan pronto como ve mi rostro en la pantalla y yo dejo salir algunas lágrimas cuando veo su hermoso rostro y a nuestra hermosa Summer Rose acunada en sus brazos.

* * *

 **¡Edward irá a casa pronto! :´)**

 **Sin sonar muy malvada, me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior les sacó unas cuantas lágrimas y espero que este también les guste demasiado; como ya les había dicho, estamos en la recta final de Summer Rose así que manténganse muy al pendiente de las actualizaciones ;)**

 **No se olviden de su review y nos leemos muy pronto ;)**

 **xx**


	14. Capítulo 13

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

 **Canción del capítulo: 'The Power of Love' de Gabrielle Aplin (es una canción muy, muy, muy hermosa, si pueden, escúchenla).**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **POV Edward.**

Tuve que asistir a sesiones de fisioterapia para mi muñeca izquierda debido a los daños que las heridas de bala causaron en los nervios de mi brazo. Carlisle dijo que no seré capaz de sostener correctamente un arma de nuevo, por lo que he sido dado de baja por razones médicas del ejército. Las noticias me resultan difíciles de asimilar mientras me pregunto acerca de mi futuro.

—Así que, ¿ya no podré ser cirujano pediátrico? —murmuro mirando a Carlisle.

Sus labios se curvan en una triste sonrisa y sus ojos brillan con compasión.

—Me temo que no. Pero aún puedes ser pediatra.

Asiento con solemnidad, cerrando los ojos y tensando la mandíbula, decepcionado.

—Sé que no es lo mismo, Edward. Pero aún puedes ser doctor —explica Carlisle cuando abro los ojos—. Aún puedes ayudar a los niños como querías —añade sin dejar de mirarme.

—Así no es cómo imaginé que sería mi vida después del Ejército.

—Tu mano no siempre estará tan lastimada, Ed; gracias a la fisioterapia mejorará y no será tan malo.

—Pero ¿no seré capaz de operar?

—No, no podrás hacerlo —afirma y acomoda su peso contra un lado de mi cama—. Pero podrás diagnosticar, tratar y cuidar a los niños como siempre quisiste hacerlo.

—Supongo que eso es verdad —añado, exhalando con profundidad.

—Sé que sigues aplazando esto, pero realmente necesitas comenzar con las sesiones de terapia psicológica. —Abre mi expediente y comienza a revisar los papeles.

Ruedo los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza en desaprobación.

—No necesito terapias.

—Edward —sonríe con indulgencia, pinchando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos—. Necesitas dejar de aplazarlas. Solamente alargarás tu recuperación.

—¿Por qué las terapias son parte de mi recuperación? —murmuro, cruzando los brazos contra mi pecho.

Carlisle arquea las cejas, sorprendido.

—Porque has pasado por una serie de eventos traumáticos; Emmett me ha dicho sobre tus pesadillas.

Tenso la mandíbula, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

—¿Por qué él lo sabría?

—Porque Bella es su hermana y ella habla con él. —Se sienta a mi lado en la cama—. Si más aplazas tus sesiones de terapia, más tiempo pasarás aquí.

Alzo una ceja, tratando de parecer indeciso.

—¿Es eso un ultimátum?

—No, Edward —suspira con pesadez, cerrando los ojos mientras sacude la cabeza en desaprobación—. Es la verdad.

—Bien —murmuro entre dientes.

Carlisle me mira, sus ojos brillan con victoria.

—Bien —dice, abriendo mi expediente y escribiendo en él—. Tu primera sesión es mañana al mediodía. —Se levanta de mi cama y se dirige hacia la puerta—. No llegues tarde —ordena, sonriendo ligeramente mientras ríe antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Idiota.

Después de mi conversación con Carlisle, he ido a cuatro sesiones de terapia —una cada día, al mediodía— él regresa al cuarto día para informarme que podré irme a casa el 28 de este mes, después de que mis sesiones de fisioterapia y terapia terminen.

—Por aquí —dice con firmeza, alzando la ceja mientras yo sonrío—. Tendrás que continuar con las terapias cuando regreses a casa. —Eso me borra la sonrisa del rostro. Ruedo los ojos mientras él ríe y sonríe con burla.

Cuando Bella y yo hablamos de nuevo, le digo las buenas noticias. Ella llora de alegría, disculpándose por llorar constantemente por estos días.

Hablamos por teléfono todos los días hasta que sea mi tiempo de volver a casa. Emmett y Rosalie están pegados el uno al otro, hablando por teléfono todos los días; incluso hay días en los que tenemos citas dobles por Skype.

Cuando Emmett vio a Summer por primera vez, se derritió por completo. No lo culpo, mi hermosa bebé es absolutamente maravillosa.

Si no estamos en el teléfono debido a la diferencia horaria, estamos mandándonos emails constantemente. Bella me envía fotos de Summer Rose vestida con sus adorables mamelucos, recostada en su cuna, en su pequeño columpio o en los brazos de ella.

Ella me envía fotos y videos de todas las cosas que hace con ella. Desde ir al parque con la tía Leah y el tío Seth, de compras con la tía Alice y el tío Jasper, la tía Rose visitándolas con Katie y Ben o ir a la casa del abuelo Charlie y la abuela Sue para cenar o almorzar con la abuela Lizzie.

Mi corazón se infla de amor cuando Bella me envía una foto de mi madre acunando a una dormida Summer Rose en sus brazos.

* * *

He estado yendo con Emmett al resto de sus sesiones de fisioterapia como un apoyo moral. La primera vez que fui, él pensó que estaba siendo discreto cuando se secó bruscamente las lágrimas de enojo antes de levantarse para comenzar sus ejercicios, pero lo vi. Y aún lo veo durante sus otras sesiones.

Estuve ahí cuando intentó caminar por sí mismo sin sostenerse de la barra de apoyo ni de su bastón. Se cayó y rápidamente corrí a ayudarlo, pero él me empujó y me gritó que me fuera. No me rendí. En su lugar, me senté en el suelo con él y enredé mis brazos a su alrededor, apretando mi agarre cuando él trataba de zafarse de mí. Eventualmente, dejó de luchar y rompió en llanto, lloré con él, sin vergüenza por el dolor que sentía por mi hermano.

Después de eso, me pidió que no fuera más a sus sesiones.

— _Siempre me has admirado, Ed. No necesitas verme así._

— _¿Así cómo? —pregunto, arqueando mi ceja._

— _Débil —responde con enojo._

 _Sacudiendo la cabeza, suspiro con pesadez._

— _Tener una pierna no te hace débil, Emmett._

— _¿Ah no? —se ríe sin humor—. Estoy seguro de que no tener equilibrio y ser incapaz de correr tan rápido como solía hacerlo me vuelve débil._

— _Estás siendo ridículo._

— _No, Edward, ¡soy realista! —grita antes de darme la espalda y salir de la habitación con sus muletas._

— _Bueno, aún puedes hacer una salida dramática —murmuro mientras las puertas se cierran._

Traté de hacerlo hablar de nuevo; consolándolo y diciéndole que una pierna falsa no cambia su personalidad y que solamente es una extensión de sí mismo. Pero él siempre me ignora, diciéndome que deje de ayudarlo porque está bien. Pero yo sé que no lo está.

Ha estado haciéndose el valiente, tratando de aparentar que lo que le pasó no le afecta. Pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que se está torturando por dentro. Él siempre ha sido una persona atlética, el saber que no podrá correr con frecuencia, jugar fútbol soccer y americano tan bien como lo hacía antes, le duele. Pero sé que lo que más le duele es saber que nunca podrá jugar con Katie y Ben de la manera correcta. Y sé que eso lo hace sentir menos hombre.

He intentado todo lo que está a mi alcance. Solamente espero que Rose pueda hacerlo entrar en razón y sacarlo de su estado de odio a sí mismo.

* * *

El día en el que Emmett y yo nos vamos a ir a casa es glorioso. Ninguno de los dos puede dejar de sonreír, estamos tan emocionados por reunirnos con nuestros seres queridos.

Nos vestimos con nuestro uniforme y empacamos el resto de nuestras cosas. Junto todas las fotos y cartas de mi familia; unas lágrimas de alegría se me escapan cuando releo algunas de las cartas de Bella y correos que he impreso. Cuando me topo con la imagen que Rose me envió del día de la graduación de Bella, la imagen que Emmett aventó en mi pecho tantos meses atrás para mantenerme aferrado a la vida, las emociones me sobrepasan. Cerrando los ojos, llevo la fotografía a mis labios, besándola suavemente mientras la aprieto contra mi pecho.

Nos vamos en un vehículo del ejército a las seis y media de la mañana, deteniéndonos en Kandahar a las nueve y cuarto para desayunar algo. Será demasiado temprano en Estados Unidos como para mandarle un mensaje a Bella más tarde, así que lo hago ahora, diciéndole dónde estoy e informándole del plan para el resto del día.

Partimos para la ciudad de Chopan a las dos de la tarde. Almorzamos y tomamos un café antes de viajar a Ghazni y deteniéndoos ahí para cenar y tomar más café. Llegamos al aeropuerto de Kabul a las seis y media de la tarde.

Tenemos que esperar tres horas hasta que salga nuestro vuelo, así que vamos a Burger King por algo de comer y para matar el tiempo, compramos una baraja de cartas en una de las tiendas del aeropuerto, así que jugamos algo de póker y solitario. Emmett se duerme en la última hora de espera y yo hago lo mismo al poco rato.

Siento como si apenas hubiera cerrado los ojos cuando Emmett me despierta.

—Vamos, hermano. Tenemos que abordar.

Bostezo mientras me levanto, estirándome un poco antes de tomar mi equipaje y seguir a Emmett por la puerta, el pasillo de abordaje y el avión. Dejo una de mis maletas en el compartimiento de arriba del asiento y la otra debajo del asiento de enfrente antes de sentarme en mi lugar.

* * *

Las dieciséis horas de vuelo de Kabul a L.A. se sienten como una eternidad. Duermo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero me despierto en las dos últimas horas de viaje y no puedo retomar el sueño. Emmett, por su parte, duerme como un muerto y ronca como una sierra.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Me robo el frío pedazo de pay que Emmett dejó en su bandeja y le doy un mordisco antes de tomar su lata medio vacía de Coca Cola. Por mi visión periférica, puedo ver como se gira para mirarme; lo veo por el rabillo del ojo y entrecierra los suyos hacia mí justo cuando estoy a punto de darle un sorbo a la bebida.

—Yo estaba comiendo y bebiendo eso —gruñe y se estira para quitarme la comida de las manos, el líquido del refresco se derrama sobre mí.

—Gracias, idiota —murmuro, limpiándome el uniforme con una servilleta—. Juro por Dios que tú tienes un sexto sentido cuando algo tiene que ver con la comida.

—Solo cuando le gente trata de robármela —responde, golpeándome en el brazo.

—Cálmate, psicópata —río, dándole un codazo.

—¿Cuánto falta? —pregunta emocionado.

Reviso mi reloj.

—Una hora.

—Ugh —gruñe, sacando su teléfono y abriendo el juego de Angry Birds.

Cerrando los ojos, suspiro pesadamente.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Debo haberme quedado dormido, porque cuando despierto, el avión está aterrizando y Emmett me está sacudiendo, hablando con rapidez.

—Hombre, ya llegamos. Estamos en la pista de aterrizaje —dice, saltando en su asiento—. Edward, estamos en suelo americano. Estaremos respirando el mismo aire que nuestras chicas de nuevo. —Me mira y su sonrisa es tan grande que podría partir su rostro a la mitad—. Hermano, ¡las veremos de nuevo en menos de veinte minutos!

Sonrío de vuelta, apretando su hombro antes de mirar por la ventana para ver a una mujer en una chaqueta amarillo fluorescente, dirigiendo el avión hacia el espacio de aterrizaje correcto. Tenemos que esperar cinco minutos hasta que la luz que te permite desabrochar el cinturón se enciende. Emmett salta de su asiento en menos de treinta segundos. Abre el compartimiento de arriba, sacando mi equipaje y el suyo antes de ayudarle a una anciana detrás de él con su equipaje.

Emmett recoge su bastón mientras todos comienzan a caminar por el pasillo del avión. Tiene que usar el bastón para balancear el peso de su cuerpo por los primeros seis meses, hasta que su pierna protética se acostumbre a su extremidad. Él comienza a tamborilear en el asiento de enfrente con sus dedos, impaciente.

—Hombre, cálmate —río.

Sus ojos se giran hacia mí y arquea una ceja.

—No actúes como si no estuvieras emocionado por ver a Bella y a esa hermosa bebé tuya.

—Lo estoy —sonrío, incapaz de contenerme—. Pero el hecho de que pronto las tendré en mis brazos me ayuda a mantenerme calmado.

Rodando los ojos, sacude la cabeza con diversión y se une a la multitud. Camino detrás de él por el pasillo. El piloto sale de la cabina, saludándonos a Emmett y a mí, agradeciéndonos por servir a la nación.

Cuando salimos del avión, el sol brilla con fuerza y el aire se arremolina a nuestro alrededor, haciéndonos tambalear un poco. Cerrando los ojos, paso mi brazo por los hombros de Emmett. Lo escucho tomar una respiración profunda mientras yo suspiro. Cuando abro los ojos, Em está mirándome; sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas sin derramar. Sonriendo, inclino la cabeza, diciéndole en silencio que vaya adelante. Me mantengo detrás de él mientras bajamos las escaleras hacia la terminal.

Mientras atravesamos las puertas de la terminal, miramos alrededor de la sala —parándonos de puntas y estirando los cuellos— buscando a nuestras chicas. Cuando veo a Bella, con Summer Rose en los brazos, mi visión se enfoca y todo lo demás a mi alrededor se evapora, ella es lo único que veo. Cuando me ve, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y sonríe con alegría. Sonrío de vuelta, saltando en el aire y palmeando la espalda de Emmett antes de echarme a correr entre toda la gente.

Ella extiende su mano izquierda mientras cierro la distancia entre nosotros. Entrelazo nuestros dedos —asegurándome de no aplastar a Summer en el proceso— y acuno su mejilla con mi otra mano, enredando mi mano en su cabello antes de besarla con ferocidad.

Se ríe con suavidad mientras dejo besos por todo su rostro, luego exhala temblorosamente cuando descanso mi frente contra la suya.

Los gritos de alegría de Emmett me sacan de mi burbuja con Bella. Volteo justo a tiempo para verlo cojear con alegría hacia nosotros. Katie y Ben salen corriendo hacia él, causando que se tambalee un poco. Él se sostiene de los hombros de los niños para recuperar su equilibrio antes de arrodillarse con su rodilla buena y abrazar con fuerza a sus hijos. Mi boca se curva en una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y solloza abiertamente, acunando la mejilla de Katie en su mano, pasando la mano por su cabello antes de despeinar a Ben y tomando su cabeza para besarlo en la frente. Se pone de pie cuando Rosalie los alcanza, enredando los brazos a su alrededor, levantándola del suelo y balanceándola de un lado a otro mientras la besa.

—Bienvenido a casa, papi —susurra Bella mientras enredo mi brazo alrededor de su hombro, acercándola a mí y mirando a mi hermosa niña.

Está usando un conjunto de ropa que es un poco grande para ella. Tiene flores amarillas y rosas y una pequeña diadema a juego. Paso mis dedos por la mejilla de Summer antes de inclinarme para presionar mis labios contra la suave piel de su frente.

—Cárgala, saluda a tu hija de la manera correcta —dice Bella con suavidad, pasándome a nuestra niña.

—Hola, mi dulce bebé —susurro mientras la tomo de los brazos de Bella. La sostengo por la espalda con mi mano derecha, sosteniendo su cuello y cabeza con mi mano izquierda—. Dios, eres idéntica a tu mami —sollozo con las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro—. Tan hermosa.

Un amor tan fuerte que nunca se irá de mí, y por el que desafiaría a la muerte, me llena; estoy encantando por su belleza.

Bella enreda los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, poniendo su mano en mi brazo y descansando su mejilla en su mano. Acunando a nuestra hija con mi brazo izquierdo, paso mi brazo derecho por los hombros de Bella, sosteniéndola contra mí con fuerza. Nunca se había sentido tan bien estar en casa.

Sonriendo para mí, volteo mi cabeza para besar la sien de Bella antes de mirar de nuevo a nuestra Summer Rose.

* * *

 ***saca el pañuelo y se seca las lágrimas***

 **Hemos llegado al final de Summer Rose *llora más*, Edward volvió a casa para reunirse con Bella y Summer, al igual que Emmett con su familia. Ambos sobrevivieron y fueron felices por siempre...**

 **¡Eso lo veremos en el epílogo!**

 **Así que todavía les espera un poquito más de Summer Rose :´)**

 **Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones sobre el capítulo y la historia en general, ahora que está llegando a su fin.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	15. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Epílogo**

Por los primeros meses después de que Edward volvió a casa, estaba viviendo en la novena nube al estar reunido con su esposa y su bebé recién nacida, pero su felicidad lentamente se transformó en frustración, ansiedad y decepción al comprender que no podría ser cirujano dentro de su profesión. Sus huesos estaban llenos de cansancio por la falta de sueño debido a sus constantes pesadillas y su corazón sentía vergüenza con Bella, ya que ella lidiaba con su decepción y sus cambios de humor.

Trataba de evitar la terapia que Carlisle había sugerido, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo hipócrita cuando recordó todas las veces en las que apoyó a Emmett para que él fuera a sus sesiones de terapia; cuando sus pesadillas se volvían más fuertes y frecuentes, Edward agradecía la terapia. Bella trataba de calmarlo tanto como podía, pero en ocasiones estas la sobrepasaban; la noche en la que él despertó con ella viéndolo con ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una mano de él alrededor de su garganta, juró que no volvería a dormir con ella hasta que pudiera controlar las pesadillas.

Estaba lleno de una angustia y repulsión hacia sí mismo, algo que nunca había experimentado; Edward nunca había estado tan agradecido con Carlisle por insistir continuamente con las terapias cuando volviera a casa, ni con Bella por ser tan comprensiva y apoyarlo siempre. En ocasiones, Edward aún tenía pesadillas, pero no eran tan terribles como antes lo fueron.

Lidiar con un recién nacido y cargar con el estrés que inundaba su matrimonio era más difícil de lo que Bella pudo pensar. Edward amaba ser padre y adoraba a Summer Rose y a Bella más que a otra cosa en el mundo, así que trataba de ayudar a Bella lo más que podía con Summer; él caminaría sobre fuego por sus chicas y el pensamiento de decepcionarlas lo atormentaba seguido.

Después de que Summer cumplió un año, Edward volvió a la universidad para terminar el último año de su carrera mientras Bella comenzaba a trabajar como psicóloga infantil. Mientras Edward asistía a la escuela de medicina, Bella estaba ayudando a niños pequeños y a adolescentes a sobrellevar los problemas de su vida diaria, ayudándolos a enfrentarse con sus demonios para poder superar sus miedos e inseguridades.

Con ambos llevando niveles de vida tan ocupados, Edward asistió a un programa que no estaba tan lejos de Bella y Summer Rose, para que pudiera quedarse en casa y no en el instituto, como la mayoría de los residentes lo hacía.

Para el final del segundo año de Edward en la escuela de medicina, él rindió su primer examen que mide los conocimientos en ciencias básicas de los estudiantes que desean seguir una carrera en la medicina y lo aprobó sin problemas. Los exámenes de conocimientos y habilidades clínicas tenían que rendirse durante su cuarto y último año en la escuela de medicina. Al principio, Edward estaba ansioso por los exámenes, pero una vez que comenzó a realizar sus prácticas con pacientes, recuperó su confianza y se mantuvo en el primer lugar de la clase. Era aplaudido por sus maestros y admirado por sus compañeros.

A pesar de que Bella ayudaba a sus pacientes a superar sus demonios, ella experimentaba los demonios de Edward cuando volvía a casa. Su corazón dolía por su esposo y estaba preocupada no solamente por su salud física, sino también por su salud mental. Ella podía ver lo cansado que estaba por la falta de sueño y por la determinación de volver a poner orden en su vida. No sabiendo qué hacer, Bella contactó a Carlisle para pedirle ayuda; él sugirió la idea de tomar terapia de pareja con Edward y ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas desde ahí.

* * *

 _Una tarde, cuando Bella vuelve del trabajo, cruza la puerta principal para encontrarse con una imagen que la llena de calidez. Una Summer Rose de tres años está acurrucada entre el respaldo del sofá y el costado de su papi, su cabeza está debajo de la barbilla de él, con su mano descansando donde su corazón late a un suave ritmo, los brazos de Edward están alrededor de Summer, como un escudo protector._

 _Bella cierra la puerta suavemente detrás de ella, cuelga sus llaves antes de caminar con sigilo por la habitación e inclinarse frente a Edward. Quitando el cabello de su frente, ella enreda los dedos en éste; él se remueve ante su toque y abre los ojos lentamente._

— _Hola —sonríe él, estirándose para meterle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja._

 _Sonriéndole de vuelta, ella se inclina para besarlo._

— _Hola —murmura contra sus labios._

— _¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? —pregunta con la voz ronca por el sueño._

 _Sonriendo con tristeza, ella exhala pesadamente._

— _¿Tan malo? —murmura, extendiendo su mano para acunar su mejilla con la palma._

— _Sí, hoy fue un día difícil. —Bella se inclina hacia su toque, asintiendo a modo de confirmación—. De hecho, me dejó pensando en unas cosas._

 _Edward pasa su pulgar por el pómulo de ella._

— _¿Sí?, ¿qué cosas? —pregunta, mirándola a los ojos._

— _Quiero hablarte sobre algo —dice ella, con duda en la voz._

 _Edward enreda su mano en su cuello, atrayéndola hacia él para besarla nuevamente._

— _Está bien._

 _Bella sonríe contra sus labios._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dormida? —susurra, descansando su frente contra su hombro._

 _Edward mira el reloj, pasando su mano por el cabello de Summer._

— _Alrededor de una hora._

— _¿Qué fue lo que hicieron hoy? —Ella pasa sus dedos por el brazo de él._

— _La llevé a ver a su tía Alice y al pequeño Brady. —Él entrelaza sus dedos con los de Bella—. Luego los llevamos al parque y corrieron como locos por todos lados._

 _Bella ríe con suavidad._

— _Eso explica por qué cayó rendida tan temprano. —Levantándose del suelo, Bella levanta a Summer del pecho de Edward—. La llevaré a la cama._

 _Después de besar la mejilla de Summer y la sien de Bella, Edward pregunta:_

— _¿Quieres que caliente tu cena?_

 _Bella asiente, sonriendo con agradecimiento antes de llevar a Summer a su habitación. Mientras el cuerpo de Edward se llena de ansiedad y tensión mientras calienta la cena de Bella en el microondas, ella deja a Summer en su cama y besa su mejilla, quitándole el cabello del rostro y encendiendo la pequeña lamparita de la habitación, antes de volver a la sala._

 _Bella se deja caer en el sofá, doblando las piernas debajo de ella mientras pone uno de los cojines del sofá en su regazo, mira a Edward cuando se sienta junto a ella con un humeante tazón de pollo y tocino con fetuccini y salsa cremosa. Su estómago gruñe de hambre y su boca se hace agua cuando el delicioso aroma invade su nariz; Edward ríe suavemente mientras sus mejillas se colorean de su tono de rosa favorito._

— _Gracias —sonríe cuando él la besa con suavidad en la mejilla y le pasa el tazón._

 _Edward sonríe, imitando la posición de Bella y girándose para mirarla._

— _¿De qué querías hablar?_

— _Las cosas han estado algo tensas entre nosotros —dice con cautela, jugando con un pedazo de pasta en su tenedor. Cierra los ojos y gime con suavidad cuando prueba la comida—. Dios, esto es delicioso, Edward._

 _Los ojos de Edward van directo hacia la boca de Bella cuando pasa su lengua por su labio inferior para limpiar los restos de salsa._

— _Gracias. —Se aclara la garganta y mueve su vista de su boca, a sus ojos—. Sé que últimamente no soy muy buena compañía. Lo si…_

 _Bella alza las palmas para interrumpirlo._

— _No necesitas disculparte, Edward. —Su boca se curva en una suave sonrisa—. Hablé con Carlisle. —Toma algunos pedazos más de pasta antes de continuar—. Él me dijo que te sugiriera algo, para ver qué pensabas al respecto._

— _¿De qué se trata?_

— _Um. —Traga con pesadez antes de morder su labio inferior—. ¿Terapia de pareja?_

 _Edward rasca su barbilla, frunciendo el ceño mientras piensa en la propuesta._

— _De acuerdo._

— _¿Sí? —pregunta ella, sorprendida._

— _Sí —ríe, pasando una mano por su, ya despeinado, cabello—. Me he dado cuenta de que es mejor no ignorar los consejos de Carlisle._

— _Pensé que protestarías._

— _Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo todo, cariño. Odio añadirte más estrés._

— _Te prometo que no solamente es sobre eso —le asegura, tomando su mano entre las suyas—. Se trata de exponernos juntos en un ambiente seguro, no digo que nuestro propio hogar no sea un ambiente seguro —dice y sus ojos se ensanchan mientras sacude la cabeza—. Es solo que creo que podría ayudarnos hablar como pareja con un profesional. Individualmente, ambos estamos viendo a alguien, pero Carlisle sugirió que podría ser beneficioso si vamos a sesiones de terapia en conjunto para que le podamos expresar nuestros temores al otro y trabajar en ellos como un equipo en lugar de ¿individualmente?_

— _Tranquila, amor —ríe él, su boca se curva en una sonrisa—. Te entiendo; creo que es una magnífica idea._

— _¿Sí? —pregunta ella, el alivio es evidente en su mirada._

— _Sí._

* * *

Después de que Edward terminó la escuela de medicina, no fue capaz de practicar cirugía pediátrica como originalmente había planeado, pero recibió su título de médico pediatra, como Carlisle le aconsejó. Carlisle estaba tan orgulloso de Edward, que lo sorprendió al ir a su graduación.

* * *

— _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Edward ríe, sus ojos pican por las lágrimas no derramadas._

— _No me habría perdido esto por nada del mundo —responde Carlisle, palmeando el hombro de Edward._

 _Edward sonríe y cierra la distancia entre ellos, enredando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Carlisle._

— _Estoy orgulloso de ti —susurra Carlisle, palmeando la espalda de Edward._

— _Gracias —responde él, respirando profundamente._

 _Bella se acerca a ellos con Summer Rose aferrada a su cadera. Bella susurra algo en su oído antes de que Summer hable._

— _¡Feicidaes, papi! —exclama Summer._

— _Gracias, cariño —ríe Edward, acunando su rostro en su mano y pasando su pulgar por su mejilla._

 _Cuando Edward se inclina para besar a Bella, Summer Rose extiende sus brazos hacia él, prácticamente saltando del agarre de Bella. Él toma a su niña entre sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en su cabello mientras ella enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cuello._

* * *

Edward asistió al lugar para hacer su residencia por tres años. Después del primer año en el programa, Edward tomó el tercer y último examen de la Examinación en Licencia Médica de Estados Unidos, mientras Bella era reconocida como una de las mejores y más exitosas psicólogas infantiles del estado de California.

Las terapias de pareja que Edward tuvo con Bella fueron una gran ayuda durante esos estresantes tres años; sentía como si un enorme peso hubiera sido levantado de sus hombros. El hospital en donde Edward estaba haciendo su residencia había sido más que comprensivo; con su historia en la milicia y las consultas programadas relacionadas con su salud mental y su recuperación, no solamente facilitaba la comunicación entre Edward y Bella, sino que también les daba tiempo para verse el uno al otro. Con ambos viviendo tan agitadamente, su tiempo juntos a veces se veía bastante reducido; cuando tenían sesiones de terapia, despejaban toda su agenda para que pudieran convivir como una pareja casada, pero también como familia.

Dado que el primer año de Edward en su residencia se mezcló con sus estudios, solamente le faltaba un año para graduarse en Medicina. Summer Rose tenía seis años y oficialmente estaba inscrita en la escuela primaria cuando Edward fue a realizar su residencia al Hospital Infantil Oakland. Le ofrecieron una posición de tiempo completo como pediatra una vez que su residencia estuvo completa.

* * *

 _Edward está sentado en su oficina, sus dedos en el teclado mientras actualiza el expediente de uno de sus pacientes. Sus dedos aún están en el teclado cuando alguien toca su puerta. Edward gira en su silla antes de ponerse de pie e ir hacia la puerta._

 _Se encuentra con el rostro familiar de una mujer de cabello color rojo y con una pequeña de cinco años con el mismo color de cabello. Ella usa una mascada rosa brillante en su cabeza y tiene cánulas de oxígeno en su nariz y acomodadas detrás de sus orejas._

— _¡Hola, Heidi! —saluda Edward._

— _Hola, Edward —responde Heidi._

 _Edward pone una rodilla en el suelo para estar al mismo nivel que ella._

— _¿Cómo estás hoy?_

— _Bien —susurra la niña con un encogimiento de hombros._

— _¿Solo bien? —pregunta Edward._

 _Su respuesta es un pequeño asentimiento y una triste sonrisa que lanza una punzada al corazón de Edward._

— _Bueno, no podemos permitir eso —declara él con su boca curvándose en una suave sonrisa mientras se pone de pie—. Tengo un regalo para ti. ¿Quieres verlo? —pregunta, extendiendo su mano hacia ella._

 _Los ojos de Heidi brillan de curiosidad y una media sonrisa se asoma en sus labios mientras toma la mano de Edward._

— _Hola, Vic —saluda amablemente, asintiendo en dirección hacia su oficina—. Pasen._

* * *

Después de todo, Edward terminó conociendo a Victoria y Riley. Emmett mantuvo el contacto con ellos después de dejar Afganistán y regresar a Estados Unidos. Una noche, Emmett y Rose organizaron una cena en donde presentaron a Edward y Bella, así como también a Alice y Jasper, con Victoria y Riley.

Ben y Katie apenas habían cumplido once y entretuvieron a Summer Rose, de tres años, a Brady, de dos años y a Heidi, de un año, en la cena de Rosalie y Emmett.

Unos meses después de que Summer naciera, Alice y Jasper descubrieron que ella estaba embarazada de Brady. Bella le regresó el favor y ayudó a Alice con su embarazo tanto como le fue posible con una bebé recién nacida en casa. Bella estuvo en la sala de partos con Jasper cuando Brady nació y tomó unas cuantas fotos por Alice como Rose lo había hecho por ella. Summer y Brady siempre estaban juntos, Summer ama a Brady como si fuera su propio hermano menor y Brady adora el suelo que Summer pisa. Alice siempre bromea y dice que ellos serán mejores amigos justo como ella y Bella lo fueron, con la única diferencia de que Summer y Brady terminarían casados.

* * *

Edward estaba trabajando en el turno nocturno cuando Victoria y Riley entraron apresurados con una Heidi de cuatro años que respiraba con dificultad y tenía fiebre. La llevaron a la sala de rayo que le hicieran una tomografía computarizada; ésta decía que el cáncer estaba presente pero solamente una examinación más a profundidad podía dar un diagnóstico más acertado, se llevó a cabo una biopsia y Heidi pasó la noche en el hospital. Cuando los resultados estuvieron listos, dieron positivo para un Blastoma Pleuropulmonar de Tipo II y el saber que él sería quien le diera las noticias a Victoria y Riley, rompió el corazón de Edward.

Dado que no era posible remover por completo el tumor, la cirugía fue programada después de que Heidi se sometiera a las quimioterapias, que era para lo que había ido al consultorio de Edward.

* * *

 _Victoria entra en la oficina de Edward con Heidi y Edward detrás de ella. Heidi salta al regazo de su madre mientras Edward toma asiento en su silla._

 _Edward se gira hacia Heidi mientras busca algo por sus cajones._

— _¿Recuerdas a mi pequeña, Summer Rose?_

 _Heidi asiente en confirmación y su boca se curva en una sonrisa afectiva._

— _Bueno, ya no es tan pequeña —dice, sacando un pequeño oso de peluche con alas moradas, un vestido púrpura, plumas rosas alrededor de su cuello con una diadema a juego y una varita morada—. Esta solía ser su osita cuando tenía tu edad._

— _¿Ya no la quiere? —murmura Heidi, bajándose del regazo de su madre para ponerse frente a Edward._

— _Ella dijo que quiere que tú la tengas. —Edward extiende la osa hacia ella._

 _Los ojos de Heidi se entrecierran hacia Edward, como si temiera que le estuviera jugando una broma._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Dijo que esta osita siempre la hacía sentir feliz cuando estaba triste, o segura cuando estaba asustada —explicó Edward, acercando la osa de nuevo hacia Heidi._

 _Heidi enreda su pequeña mano alrededor de la muñeca de la osa de peluche y la acerca hacia su pecho._

— _¿Puedo quedármela?_

 _La boca de Edward se curva en una cálida sonrisa._

— _Puedes._

— _¿Puedo llevarla cuando vaya a dormir y los doctores me curen?_

— _Lo siento, cariño, pero no la puedes llevar contigo —explica Victoria, su voz está llena de tristeza por su pequeña niña_

— _Pero ¿sabes qué? —dice Edward, inclinándose hacia Heidi como si fuera a decirle un secreto—. Ella estará esperando por ti en tu habitación y estará a tu lado cuando despiertes._

— _¿Lo prometes? —susurra Heidi, mirando a Edward con sus ojos azules ensanchados y llenos de lágrimas._

— _Lo prometo —contesta Edward, acomodando un mechón del cabello de Heidi detrás de su oreja._

 _Unos días después, el ansioso andar de Edward es interrumpido con los toques de Carlisle en la puerta de su oficina, antes de que entrara y fuera a pararse al lado de Edward. Él mira a Carlisle, su boca se curva en una tensa y nerviosa sonrisa mientras Carlisle saca los resultados de los rayos X y los extiende hacia Edward. Edward cierra los ojos mientras Carlisle saca las láminas de un folder._

 _La respiración pesada de Carlisle hace que el corazón de Edward lata con fuerza. Abriendo los ojos, se encuentra con los resultados de los rayos X de los pulmones de Heidi. Sus ojos viajan por las láminas con ansiedad, pasando sus manos por su cabello y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos._

 _Carlisle pone la mano en el hombro de Edward y lo aprieta suavemente mientras Edward se acerca más y toca las láminas con su dedo índice mientras las mira por cuarta vez. Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas cuando cierra los ojos con fuerza, baja la cabeza y exhala temblorosamente._

— _Ella está bien, Edward —susurra Carlisle, apretando el hombro de Edward y pasando su brazo por sus hombros—. Lograron sacarlo todo._

— _Gracias a Dios —murmura Edward en un sollozo mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Carlisle._

— _Heidi estará bien, hijo —le dice Carlisle._

 _La boca de Edward se curva en una sonrisa aliviada mientras Carlisle da unas palmadas en la cabeza de Edward._

* * *

Bella yace en un campo de margaritas mientras Edward y Summer pasean alrededor del campo, recogiendo flores del suelo; el aroma de las margaritas cosquillea en la nariz de Bella mientras el suave sonido de la risa de su hija llena sus oídos.

Summer Rose tiene una mano entrelazada con la de Edward mientras la otra toma con fuerza una pequeña canasta. Edward tiene una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras su hija lo guía alrededor del campo. Edward y Bella trajeron a Summer Rose a ese campo unas semanas después de su primer cumpleaños; era la mitad de la primavera, y las margaritas estaban en pleno esplendor. Como una tradición familiar, regresaban cada primavera.

Habían pasado cinco años de eso y ahora Summer Rose tenía seis años.

Summer corre delante de Edward y recoge dos margaritas más.

—Oye, papi —lo llama, girándose para mirarlo y saltando un poco mientras arroja flores hacia su rostro. Sus ojos están llenos de diversión y su boca se curva en esa sonrisa torcida que heredó de su padre. Summer muerde su labio, retrocediendo un paso cuando Edward avanza uno.

La boca de Edward se curva en una sonrisa juguetona.

—Corre, pequeña Summer.

Summer grita, riendo mientras se gira y corre mientras Edward la persigue a un lento paso. Se apoya en sus rodillas y enreda los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Summer, haciéndole cosquillas mientras la eleva en el aire. Bella abre los ojos ante la conmoción y ve a Summer retorcerse en los brazos de Edward, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Con su brazo izquierdo apoyado en la espalda de Summer y la mano izquierda en sus hombros, Edward comienza a girar en su lugar. Summer ríe y grita, desenredando sus brazos del cuello de Edward y dejándolos al aire, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Summer pone sus manos en los hombros de Edward cuando él deja de girar.

—Estoy tan mareada —gime riendo, sonriendo con alegría.

Edward le sonríe de vuelta, bajándola un poco para que estuvieran al mismo nivel.

—Lo siento, cariño —responde, presionando un beso en la suave piel de su frente.

Summer descansa su cabeza contra el hombro de Edward cuando él la mueve hacia su cadera y continúa cargándola en sus brazos. Summer gira su cabeza, acomodándose ligeramente como si quisiera obtener una mejor vista de algo. Edward mira hacia abajo para ver que sus ojos están llenos de amor y adoración. Sigue la mirada de su hija y descubre que sus ojos están puestos en Bella.

Las palmas de Bella están en el pasto y su cabeza está ligeramente inclinada mientras los rayos de sol bañan su rostro. Sus ojos están cerrados, la esquina de su boca está alzada en una suave sonrisa pacífica, su pecho sube y baja debido a sus suaves respiraciones.

—Mami es tan bonita —dice Summer, maravillada.

—Una de las chicas más hermosas que he visto —murmura Edward.

—¿Una? —Summer inclina su cabeza, confundida—. ¿Quién es la otra? —pregunta sin apartar la mirada de su madre.

—Tú, por supuesto —explica. Summer finalmente deja de mirar a Bella para mirarlo a él. Edward toca la punta de su nariz con su dedo y su boca se curva en una sonrisa amorosa.

—Papi —ríe ella y sonríe con timidez.

Cuando una sombra se mueve sobre Bella y siente el rozar de unos zapatos contra su pierna, ella abre un ojo y una sonrisa comienza a formarse en su boca mientras Edward le sonríe con Summer en su cadera.

—Vaya, hola a los dos. —Bella se ríe, abriendo ambos ojos y sentándose en el pasto, cruzando las piernas debajo de ella.

—Hola, mami —contesta Summer mientras Edward la deja en el suelo. Bella abre sus brazos para su hija. Summer se mueve de Edward hacia Bella, dejándose caer en el regazo de su madre.

Bella enreda los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Summer, dejando un suave beso en su mejilla.

—¿Te divertiste recogiendo flores con papá?

—Lo hice —dice ella, acercando su canasta hacia Bella—. Te hice algo —anuncia, sacando una corona hecha de margaritas—. Porque tú eres la reina mía y de papi.

—Claro que sí —dice Edward, sentándose junto a Bella, enredando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y besando su sien.

—Es hermosa —susurra Bella, su corazón se hincha con afecto y sonríe con amor hacia su hija.

—Como su dueña —afirma Edward. Bella gira su cabeza para descansar su frente contra la de él. Cerrando los ojos mientras la besa suavemente y sonríe contra sus labios.

—¿Te gustaría coronarme? —le pregunta Bella a Summer, girándose hacia su hija.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Summer con el ceño fruncido.

—Es cuando una persona especial le presenta a la reina su corona por primera vez —explica Edward, pasando su mano por el cabello castaño de Summer que es una combinación de los colores de sus padres.

—¿Pero no tenemos una reina? —pregunta Summer.

Bella sacude la cabeza y sonríe hacia Summer.

—No, pero aun así es divertido pretender.

—De acuerdo —dice Summer con alegría, saltando del regazo de Bella y parándose frente a sus padres.

Bella se arrodilla mientras Edward hace lo mismo al lado de Summer para susurrar en su oído.

—¿Su Majestad está dispuesta a aceptar el juramento? —pregunta Summer.

—Lo estoy —responde Bella, asumiendo su rol con seriedad.

—¿Juras solm-solemnemente… —Summer ríe antes de recomponerse—, y prometes proteger a las personas de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica? —Edward susurra en su oído, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa mientras Summer continúa—: ¿Y a cualquiera que pertenezca al país, respetando sus respectivas leyes y costumbres?

—Juro solemnemente hacerlo —responde Bella con sus ojos llenos de diversión.

Summer asiente en entendimiento después de que Edward vuelve a susurrar en su oído.

—¿Causarás con tu poder que se cumpla la Ley, la Justicia y la Piedad en todas tus decisiones?

—Lo haré —concluye Bella con una sonrisa vibrante en su rostro.

Summer se inclina hacia delante, dejando la corona sobre la cabeza de Bella. Bella se pone de pie, cruzando su pierna izquierda delante de ella y haciendo una reverencia. Summer ríe y grita:

—¡Larga vida a la reina!

Antes de cerrar la distancia entre ella y Bella y enredar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

Bella se inclina y enreda sus brazos alrededor de Summer, levantándola del suelo y acomodándola en su cadera. Edward se pone de pie junto a ellas, abrazándolas a ambas. Deja un beso en la mejilla de Summer, luego en la frente de Bella. Inclinando su cabeza, sus labios rozan la oreja de Bella mientras susurra:

—Larga vida a la reina.

Presiona sus labios contra el cuello de Bella antes de apartarse.

—Mi reina —dice, mirando a Bella con sus ojos llenos de amor y adoración.

* * *

 **Y llegamos al final de esta historia... bueno, de la historia de Edward, Bella y Summer Rose; aún nos falta saber qué pasó con Emmett y Rose ;)**

 **Se acerca el final, final, _final,_ así que, ¿que les pareció la historia?, yo nunca me cansaré de decir que es una de mis favoritas :´) **

**No se olviden de su review y todavía nos leemos la siguiente semana ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	16. Epílogo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Epílogo: Emmett y Rosalie**

Han pasado seis años desde que Emmett y Edward volvieron a casa; Emmett continúa con sus sesiones de terapia. De inmediato, Tanya le agradó; tenía una sonrisa genuina y unos ojos verdes llenos de una amabilidad y paciencia tan fuertes que Emmett a veces se preguntaba si era de este mundo. Fue durante esas sesiones con Tanya que Emmett finalmente aceptó lo que le había pasado y se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba cambiar su manera de ser y actuar.

Su fisioterapeuta, Felix, era alguien fuerte que no aceptaba la mierda de Emmett. En ocasiones, Emmett se frustraba y se desquitaba con Felix, pero con el paso del tiempo, él lo aceptó y comenzó a escuchar los consejos y a seguir el entrenamiento de Felix. Se sentía agradecido de tener a alguien como Felix, pensando que si no lo tuviera, no habría sido capaz de superar su auto odio ni construir su confianza en sí mismo.

Por un tiempo, a Emmett le costó trabajo aceptar que ya no volvería al ejército, pero finalmente lo aceptó y estaba agradecido de estar vivo y en casa con su familia. Aún lo atormentaba saber que se perdió muchos sucesos importantes en la vida de Ben y Katie, pero estaba agradecido al estar ahora con ellos y tener la oportunidad de verlos crecer. Ahora tienen catorce años y Emmett aún bromea acerca de que ahora tendrá que soportar sus hormonas de adolescentes.

Pero, por los primeros meses que estuvo en casa, aún tenía sentimientos de auto desprecio en su alma y corazón. Cuando él y Rose tuvieron intimidad por primera vez después de que volviera a casa, se desmoronó. Después de eso, su intimidad se vio interrumpida por dos meses hasta que Rosalie no pudo soportarlo más.

* * *

 _aPor un rato, todo está bien, ella incluso llega a quitarle la camisa y a estar en ropa interior. El suave tacto de sus dedos pasando por su pecho hace que el estómago de Emmett se contraiga. Cuando sus manos llegan al borde de su pantalón, su cuerpo se tensa debajo de ella._

— _¿Estás bien? —pregunta Rose preocupada, deteniendo sus movimientos._

 _Él sacude la cabeza de un lado para otro con fuerza._

— _No puedo —murmura, impulsándose para poder sentarse._

 _Rose suspira temblorosamente, su respiración se desvanece contra el rostro de Emmett. Sus muslos descansan a los costados de él cuando ella se acerca más. Levantando sus manos, Emmett detiene a Rosalie poniendo sus manos en sus hombros._

— _¿Qué va mal? —murmura ella, poniendo sus manos encima de las de él._

 _Su nuez de Adán se mueve cuando él traga con dureza._

— _Esto está mal._

 _Rose jadea, una mano vuela hacia su boca mientras que la otra cae en su regazo._

— _¿Cómo puedes…? —se interrumpe por un sollozo._

 _Él ve dos lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas cuando cierra los ojos con fuerza, hacen que el corazón de Emmett se retuerza de dolor y auto odio._

— _Lo siento. No mereces esto._

— _Tampoco tú —solloza ella, limpiando sus ojos con sus manos antes de volverlas a poner en su regazo._

— _Mi pierna… es…_

 _El dedo de Rosalie se posa sobre los labios de Emmett, interrumpiéndolo._

— _Nada de eso importa para mí._

 _Él toma su muñeca en su mano, removiéndola de su boca._

— _Importa para mí —dice, con su voz llena de angustia—. No puedo soportar que me veas o me toques cuando estoy así._

— _¿Por qué? —susurra ella, su tono es de dolor—. ¿Crees que puedo ser así de vanidosa o descorazonada para preocuparme por algo así?_

— _No dije eso —responde él, haciendo una mueca._

 _Rose muerde su labio inferior._

— _Pensé que estabas progresando al hablar con Tanya._

— _Lo estaba... lo estoy. Es solo que…_

— _Lo que te pasó no cambia nada, Em —insiste ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y dejándolas en su regazo._

 _Emmett sacude la cabeza._

— _Lo hace._

 _Entrelazando sus dedos, les da un fuerte apretón antes de suavizar su agarre._

— _No cambia la manera en la que te percibo o mis sentimientos hacia ti._

— _¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —murmura, su voz se rompe mientras cierra los ojos._

 _Rosalie desenreda sus dedos, alzando las manos para sostener su rostro entre ellas._

— _Mírame —murmura con su voz llena de ternura—. Mírame —dice de nuevo con más fuerza. Cuando finalmente abre los ojos, su boca se curva en una suave sonrisa—. Porque te amo —declara, enderezando su cabeza para que la vea directo a los ojos—. Te amo tanto como lo hacía antes de tu accidente. No te veo diferente, ¿de acuerdo? Así que acéptalo de una vez. —Sus ojos están llenos de tanto amor y afecto hacia él que, por un momento, finalmente le cree._

 _Cuando Emmett inclina su cabeza, Rosalie asume que no ha logrado nada y comienza a moverse para bajarse de su regazo; Emmett se aferra a sus muslos para detener sus movimientos, acercándola a él. Ella lo mira por debajo de sus pestañas cuando él pasa una mano por sus caderas y costados. Emmett le devuelve la mirada cando su aliento se detiene en su garganta, sus ojos están llenos de una mezcla de shock y precaución, pero más que nada, de esperanza y lujuria. Su pecho sube y baja con rapidez; su estómago se contrae cuando él pasa su mano por la suavidad de su piel._

 _Sus ojos se cierran cuando él pasa una de sus manos por su pecho; un ligero suspiro muere en su garganta cuando su pulgar pasa por encima de sus pechos. Siente escalofríos por todo el cuerpo cuando él acaricia su clavícula, a pesar de que su piel se siente cálida contra sus dedos. Sus manos pasan por su pecho y sus hombros, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acariciando sus mejillas con su pulgar._

 _Mirándose, ella descansa su frente contra la suya cuando él entierra las manos en su cabello. Rosalie sonríe cuando Emmett acaricia su nariz con la suya. Él inclina la cabeza suavemente, besando su sien, su mejilla, su mandíbula y la esquina de su boca antes de separarse para mirarla otra vez. Su agarre en la piel del otro se hace más fuerte mientras la distancia entre ellos se elimina, hasta que sus pechos están juntos y sus bocas colisionan. Rose sonríe contra los labios de Emmett mientras él la besa; enredando los brazos detrás de su cuello, ella le devuelve el beso con fiereza._

 _Emmett mueve sus manos por la espalda de Rosalie y desabrocha su sostén. Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él se separa de sus labios y besa su cuello. Él chupa y lame su piel, haciendo que ella suelte un gemido cuando besa su pezón antes de tomar su pecho en su boca mientras palmea el otro con su mano._

 _Sus manos están frenéticas, temblando mientras tocan cada parte del cuerpo del otro, deshaciéndose del resto de su ropa, sus bocas buscando cada porción de la salada piel del otro. Rosalie descansa su frente contra la de Emmett mientras él toma sus caderas y la levanta para recostarla en la cama; Rose suspira temblorosamente mientras Emmett gime cuando él la llena por completo. Una mano está en su cabello mientras la otra está entrelazada con la de ella entre sus pechos, descansando contra los acelerados latidos de su corazón, sus caderas chocando y moviéndose en sincronía, siguiendo el mismo ritmo._

 _Se pierden en el amor que sienten por el otro por primera vez desde que él volvió._

* * *

Emmett entra a la oficina de Tanya pero se detiene en seco cuando ve a Felix sentado en la silla de piel que está junto a la que él generalmente usa en las sesiones; Tanya está recargada contra la esquina de su escritorio frente a Felix; sus tobillos están cruzados mientras una de sus manos descansa en el escritorio, mientras la otra juguetea con una pluma en su muslo.

—Toma asiento, Em —dice Tanya, extendiendo su pluma hacia el lugar junto a Felix.

El ceño de Emmett se frunce en confusión mientras se mueve por la habitación.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta mientras se sienta en la silla, mirando entre Tanya y Felix.

—Puedo escuchar tu corazón desde aquí —ríe Felix, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión—. Cálmate, hombre. Solamente queremos hablar contigo acerca de ciertas cosas.

—¿Como qué? —pregunta Emmett con la voz llena de precaución.

Los labios de Tanya se curvan en una sonrisa tentativa.

—Tu carrera.

Emmett se tensa, su espalda se endereza en defensa mientras sus huesos se llenan de tensión.

—¿Qué carrera?

Tanya suspira con pesadez.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, Em —explica ella, su voz está llena de exasperación—. Aún puedes hacer lo que planeabas antes de unirte al ejército.

Emmett se tensa más y aprieta la mandíbula con frustración.

—¿Y cómo esperas que haga eso con una pierna?

Felix rueda los ojos.

—Tu vida no se ha acabado porque perdiste una pierna.

—¿Qué es lo que tú sabes? —replica Emmett.

—¿Quién es el que tiene un Doctorado en Ciencias de Terapia Física? —dice Felix, arqueando una ceja de manera desafiante hacia Emmett, quien frunce el ceño—. Eso fue lo que pensé —continúa Felix—. Ahora, escucha a Tanya.

Tanya suspira, arrojando un pedazo de papel hacia Felix.

—Felix, no seas un idiota.

Emmett se reclina en su silla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras mira a Tanya.

—¿Qué es esto?, ¿alguna mierda del policía malo y el bueno?

—Tú tampoco seas un idiota —sonríe ella, apuntando a Emmett con su pluma. Toca la mejilla de Emmett con su pluma y él ríe, alejándose de su mano y rodando los ojos. Tanya se mueve alrededor de su escritorio y se sienta en su silla—. Mira, sé que has tenido años difíciles pero, lo creas o no, has recorrido un gran camino, Emmett —continúa, su boca se curva en una sonrisa orgullosa—. Has hablado sobre tus años en la universidad antes de enlistarte en el ejército en algunas sesiones, así que todo lo que digo es que no hay razón alguna para que no continúes con tu carrera.

—Estaba estudiando para ser un entrenador personal. ¿Cómo esperas que haga eso con una pierna?

—Aún haces ejercicio y te mantienes en forma, ¿no? —lo reta Felix.

—Eso es diferente.

—No, no lo es —se ríe Felix, inclinándose y sentándose al borde de su silla—. Aún puedes ser un entrenador personal, Emmett. No necesitas dos piernas para eso. Sabes lo que se necesita hacer durante una sesión de entrenamiento; puedes enseñarle a la gente a través de eso. No necesitas hacer los ejercicios con el cliente.

Emmett piensa sobre lo que Felix le dijo, preguntándose si realmente podría hacer lo que siempre ha querido.

—Si no te sientes cómodo entrenando a clientes por tu condición, hay otra opción. —Emmett mira a Tanya, sus ojos están llenos de esperanza por primera vez desde que lo conoció—. ¿Alguna vez has pensando en ser entrenador personal de hombres y mujeres que tienen una condición similar a la tuya?

Los ojos de Emmett se ensanchan, sus cejas se arquean en sorpresa.

—¿Crees que pueda hacer eso?

—Sería una gran inspiración, Em. Como dijo Tanya, has recorrido un gran camino —dice Felix mientras se levanta para estar frente a Emmett—. Aún estás en forma, tal y como lo estabas antes de enlistarte. No has dejado que la pérdida de tu pierna tome el control de tu vida o tu entrenamiento.

—Estabas por finalizar la universidad cuando te enlistaste; aún puedes hacerlo si quieres —explica Tanya.

—¿No tendría que inscribirme en un programa para personas lesionadas?

—No —responde Tanya mientras sacude la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida se forma en sus labios—. Es exactamente lo mismo que entrenar a cualquiera. Tener un defecto físico no cambia el tipo de ejercicio.

—Bueno, sí lo hace —señala Emmett—. Si su lesión les da limitaciones. Por ejemplo, yo no puedo correr como solía hacerlo.

—Eso es cierto —dice Felix con una sonrisa—. Pero ¿ahora ves que no es imposible?

—Sí —se ríe Emmett, asintiendo en acuerdo.

Y Emmett volvió a la universidad para completar su licenciatura en Entrenamiento Personal, así como Edward había vuelto para convertirse en un pediatra. Después de que completó su plan original de convertirse en entrenador personal, tomó el consejo de Tanya y Felix y trabajó con personas que tenían heridas laborales, de accidentes de auto y, desafortunadamente, víctimas de violencia doméstica.

Los últimos le afectaron más debido al pasado de Rosalie cuando era una niña, pero eso solo lo volvió más determinado en su misión de ayudarlos.

Cuando Emmett perdió su pierna, nunca pensó que aún podría hacer lo que planeaba antes del ejército. Luchó contra la idea de tomar terapia, pero después de todo lo que había conseguido desde que volvió a casa, nunca se había sentido más agradecido por tener a sus seres queridos que lo alentaban a continuar con las terapias.

Y nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de sí mismo.

* * *

 **Y bien, al fin vemos que las cosas resultaron bien para Edward y Emmett :3**

 **Técnicamente, este es el final de Summer Rose, lo único que falta es un pequeño outtake, así que todavía nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **No se olviden de deja su review ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	17. Outtake

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **natalayx.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Summer Rose.**

 **Outtake**

—¡Papi!

Mientras Edward atraviesa la puerta principal y deja sus llaves sobre la mesita del café, una Summer Rose de cuatro años salta del regazo de Bella y corre hacia su padre. Agachándose, él la alza en brazos, sus labios se curvan en una suave sonrisa cuando ella enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abraza con fuerza.

—Hola, cariño —la saluda él con un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Qué hiciste hoy con mami?

—¡Fumos al paque y uego a nadar y ibujamos y uego hicimo ensaada para amozar! ¡Y también pintamoa! —Con sus ojos brillando de emoción, ella mueve sus pequeños dedos frente al rostro de Edward—. Mia mis manos, papi, ¡etán llenas de intura!

—¡Guau! —Edward sonríe ante el entusiasmo de su pequeña niña—. ¡Suena a que tuviste un montón de diversión!

—¡Ucha, ucha iversión, papi!

Edward ríe entre dientes mientras su hija salta en sus brazos. Cruza la habitación y se sienta en el sofá junto a Bella. Ella se inclina y recoge el libro para colorear y los colores de la mesita del café, dejándolos en el regazo de su hija.

Con Summer en su brazo izquierdo, pasa su brazo libre alrededor de su esposa y la acerca hacia él.

—Hola, cariño. —Besa su frente, su sien y su nariz, antes de que su boca finalmente encuentre la suya en un suave beso.

Sonriendo contra sus labios, ella lo besa de vuelta dos veces.

—Hola, tú.

—Así que, ¿tuviste un día muy frenético hoy, huh?

—Mmm. Demasiado. —Alza su mirada para que se encuentre con la suya—. ¿Cómo te fue en el día?

—Bien. Tuvimos la visita del Capitán Starlight hoy.

La boca de Bella se curva en una cálida sonrisa.

—Eso debió de haber sido lindo para los niños.

Summer deja de colorear su libro y mira a sus padres.

—¿Quén es el Caitán Starlie?

Edward suaviza el ceño fruncido de Summer.

—Es una persona especial que va al hospital para animar a los niños que se sienten asustados y tristes.

—Oh —dice ella en tono triste—. ¿Niños enfermos como Heidi?

Bella le da a su hija una sonrisa triste.

—Sí, cariño, como Heidi.

—Pero Heidi ya etá meor —dice Summer con una gran sonrisa.

Edward besa la cabeza de su hija.

—Lo está.

—Quieo a Heidi —dice Summer en un bostezo, acurrucándose a un costado de Edward—. Es mi amia.

Bella se inclina y pasa su mano por el cabello de Summer.

—¿Estás cansada, cariño?

—Mmm —murmura ella con un pequeño asentimiento.

—Vamos, pequeña. —Edward gentilmente acaricia su espalda mientras se mueve a la orilla del sillón—. Vamos a darte un baño y llevarte a la cama.

—¡Hora de dormir! —exclama Summer y salta del regazo de Edward.

—Ve por tu pijama a tu habitación y te veo en el baño, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡E acueo! —ríe antes de salir corriendo.

Bella se ríe.

—Esa niña realmente ama la hora del baño con su padre.

—Porque lo hago divertido —dice él mientras se levanta del sofá.

—Oh, yo sé todo acerca de los baños divertidos contigo, cariño —dice mientras mueve las cejas de manera sugestiva.

—¿Ah sí? —Él sonríe mientras pone sus manos en las rodillas de ella.

Ella traga con dureza mientras se inclina hacia atrás y él hacia delante.

—Mhm.

Sus manos se mueven de sus muslos hacia sus caderas, continuando por su cintura y se detienen en sus pechos. Ella se inclina hacia él, pero suelta un bufido y entrecierra los ojos cuando el momento se rompe y sus manos se van hacia su clavícula y luego a sus hombros. Poniendo sus manos en el sofá, a cada lado de su cabeza, él la acorrala entre sus brazos.

—¿Te gustan nuestros momentos en el baño, huh? —murmura, tomando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios antes de besar su cuello y su mandíbula.

—¡Amos, papi! —grita Summer desde el baño.

Bella resopla mientras Edward sonríe con burla.

—Continuará pronto, señora Masen —declara, dándole un casto beso antes de marcharse.

Mientras Edward entra en el baño, su boca se curva en una sonrisa divertida cuando ve a Summer Rose con los brazos cruzados y una expresión impaciente en el rostro. Él va hacia la bañera para abrir la llave y revisar la temperatura del agua, antes de girarse hacia su hija.

—¿Por qué tan gruñona, señorita? —Se agacha para estar a su misma altura y toca su nariz con la punta de su dedo.

Sus pequeños labios hacen una mueca.

—Te tadaste emasao.

—Paciencia, saltamontes. —Sonriéndole con dulzura, toca sus brazos—. Brazos arriba.

Summer ríe cuando Edward le hace cosquillas al quitarle la playera. Cuando termina de desvestirla, se gira para cerrar la llave del agua. Revisa la temperatura de nuevo antes de tomar en brazos a Summer y poner sus pies en la bañera, tomándola de sus pequeñas manos mientras ella se sienta en el agua.

Ahuecando un poco de agua en sus manos, la suelta sobre la cabeza de Summer mientras pasa las manos por su cabello. Repite la acción mientras ella le sonríe.

Summer mueve sus pies por encima del agua.

—Espeo que mis pulgaes no se arruguen.

—¿Deberíamos pellizcarlos?

Cuando Edward pellizca ligeramente el pulgar de Summer, su boca se abre en una "O" mientras ríe con suavidad. Aleja su pie y lo regresa al agua antes de ponerse de rodillas. Mientras Edward se estira por el champú, Summer se entretiene moviendo sus manos en el agua. Una media sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras ve las pequeñas olas que está creando. Alza la mirada cuando él regresa y le da una sonrisa gentil.

—¿Lista para lavar tu cabello, pequeña?

Asintiendo, sonríe con entusiasmo.

Edward masajea el champú en su cabello, haciendo que ella salte y se ría cuando le hace cosquillas detrás de la oreja. Enjuaga su cabello, luego pone un poco de acondicionador en su cabeza. Summer le ayuda a esparcirlo y luego lucha por ponerse de pie. Cuando lo hace, se estira. Sus ojos se cierran cuando ella pone sus manos en su nariz, cubriéndola de jabón.

—¡Tengo tu nariz! —ríe.

Sus ojos se ensanchan de manera cómica.

—Uh-oh.

Él la mira con calidez mientras ella pasa sus manos por su rostro.

—Raspas como puecoepin, papi.

Él sonríe, su toque le da una sensación de serenidad. Aclarando su expresión, toca su barbilla y, burlonamente, contesta.

—¡Tú también necesitas afeitarte!

Summer mueve el agua con su mano derecha, dejando salir un grito de alegría.

—¡Las niñas no neceitamos afeitanos, papi!

Sonriendo con ligereza, él gira su cabeza a un lado para evitar el agua. Girándose para mirarla, finge sorpresa.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Sí! —contesta, asintiendo con fuerza.

—Hmmm. Supongo que tienes razón —dice, enjuagando el acondicionador de su cabello. Haciendo una mueca, toca su barbilla y finge concentrarse—. ¿Estás cien por ciento segura?

Ella suspira en una exasperación melodramática.

Edward ríe mientras se levanta del suelo para tomar su toalla antes de sentarse en el borde de la bañera y extender su mano hacia ella.

—Solo bromeo, princesa.

—Eres bobo, papi. —Ella toma su mano y se pone de pie, estirando sus brazos a los lados.

Él la carga y la pone en su regazo, enredando la toalla alrededor de ella.

—Vamos a secarte para vestirte.

Con sus ojos llenos de un profundo amor, ella lo mira y pasa las puntas de sus dedos por su rostro.

—Etoy feliz de que el señor Carwile te audara cuando etabas lastimao.

Un nudo se forma en el estómago de Edward cuando las memorias de la lucha por su vida al otro lado del mundo mientras Bella era incapaz de establecer contacto con él, lo invaden. Y luego el recuerdo del nacimiento de Summer, siendo solamente posible vía telefónica e imágenes por email. Traga el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta, se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

—Yo también, cariño.

Su corazón arde como si estuviera en llamas y su alma tiembla al pensar en otra vida, una en la que él no hubiera sobrevivido para conocer a su pequeña niña, causando que Bella fuera una madre soltera. Otra vida, una en la que él no estuviera viviendo este momento con su pequeña niña como lo está haciendo ahora. Y son estos momentos paternales los que le hacen agradecer más a Edward la oportunidad de volver a la vida.

—Yo también —repite, cerrando los ojos y dejando un beso en la frente de Summer Rose.

* * *

 **Y llegamos al final de Summer Rose :´)**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo durante esta hermosa historia. Yani y yo estamos muy agradecidas de la respuesta que tuvo Summer Rose y finalizar una historia tan bonita (y que esperábamos con tantas ansias) es triste pero bonito a la vez :3**

 **Gracias, gracias, gracias y nos seguiremos leyendo en 'Play, Pause, Repeat'**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


End file.
